Tale of the New World Twins
by ithefantasticfanatic
Summary: There's something strange about the new students at Hogwarts. With their freaky super strength and military like fighting skills. They seem indestructible and why do they call each other Canada and America when they think no ones looking? Something is going on and Draco and The Trio are on a mission to solve the Case of the New World Twins. Rated for swearing, no shipping.
1. A looong train ride

"Hey bro, hurry up. I wanna' get a good seat!"

Canada looked up from his polar bear (how he got it on the train is still out for debate) and whisper-yelled "coming, Alfred."

Bounding up the steps and onto the platform, Alfred shouted back to him "Hey Canadia, what is the name of our school again? I think its hog-snorts or John-Shaurts or something like that"

Canada just rolled his eyes and sighed "it's Hogwarts, and you know not to call me Canada in public, eh, it's Mathew."

Then the duo walked onto the train.

Well Canada walked... America did a sort of skip-run.

"There! Come on I found the perfect spot" Alfred shouted, causing the front half of the train to stare at them and a certain Canadian to flush red and start mumbling about being an only child.

"Ok Alfred, let's just take our seat, eh."

"Sure. No Problamo Por Favor." Alfred mocked in an (actually quite good) Spanish accent.

Mathew just face-palmed and sat down, for once glad no one could see him.

"Hey Alfred, do you think anyone will be suspicious of us, since we are joining as second years?" Canada politely asked in his usual quiet voice, walking in and closing the door behind him.

Then Alfred responded his usual way. By just laughing ridiculously loud.

"Hahaha, wow Ca-Mathew" catching himself mid mistake. "You are almost as paranoid as Iggy, we'll be fine. I'm sure he already came up with some sort of Alibi or something for us."

"Yes but…" Mathew tried to interrupt.

"Bro-ski we'll be fine. After all, you're with the hero!" He continued on ignoring his twin.

"But…"

"Plus soon we'll be able to do all sort of magical things'"

"Yes but Alfred…"

"Like flying and making brooms be able to clean by themselves so I don't have to do anything and…"

"I don't think that's how it wor..."

Still ignoring his brother America just kept on babbling on and on about how 'totally way more badass than when Iggy got a star stuck in head' having magic would be.

Eventually he was stopped though by a clearing of a throat and three kids, looking as if they were second years too standing in their train room.

"So then you add the pig snout to the warthog drool and mix together with fairy hair and let it simmer for an hour, then…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Meanwhile_**

Hermione was 'explaining' (babbling), about how to make a potion to turn someone blue while walking onto the train.

"OK, OK 'Mione we get it, you studied over summer. How on earth were you not a Ravenclaw" Ron grumbled.

Meanwhile Harry simply sighed and continued to wander down the train's interior looking for an available room.

"Well you know, just because you are jealous at how much smarter I am, doesn't mean you can be rude about it." Hermione simply stated and walked ahead, leaving Ron behind and walking next to Harry.

"Please remind me why we choose her over, I don't know, a troll to be our friend" Ron grumbled.

Harry just rolled his eyes and kept walking forward.

Then he heard the booming laughter.

He like, most of the rest of the train, looked towards the shut, supposedly sound proof door.

"What the…" he trailed off.

He and Ron ran up to Hermione, who was standing by the door.

"So I guess we should go in?" she said, more of a question than a statement.

"I guess?" Ron said in the same voice.

So Harry carefully creaked open the door and looked inside.

There was one, wait no two, boys sitting in the room.

The first was the one where the loud laughing was coming from.

He was wearing what looked like an old American air force bomber jacket with a fifty on the back, had almost cartoonish blue eyes surrounded by glasses and had a cowlick in his wheatish blonde colored hair.

He was non-stop babbling to the poor kid across from him.

The other kid was strange to say the least. He looked almost transparent? Almost as if he was a ghost.

Despite that quality, he looked actually almost identical to the other.

He had the same build and glasses and his eyes were an equally cartoonish purple.

He was wearing a long tan coat, and had slightly longer hair than what the trio assumed was his brother.

He also had a strange curl in the front and looked to be holding a… Polar bear?

The three stood there for a full minute just staring, hoping to catch either ones attention.

It was strange to say the least. The blonde with the cowlick never stopped once! Not even to breath.

His brother kept trying to interject to no success.

It was almost comical, but Hermione was tired and wanted to sit down, so she cleared her throat.

"Excuse me" she cleared her throat.

They both whipped their heads around and saw the trio.

"Yes, hello my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley and I'm assuming you know Harry Potter" she said, sending Harry a knowing smirk.

The blonde one to the right, the one with the cowlick responded first.

"Nope never heard of ya'll before in my life" He said with an almost too big to be real smile, "though I'm sure you recognize me, Alfred F. Jones cause I'm the hero and that kid sitting across from me is my super awesome, brother 'aka sidekick' Mathew Williams." He said in one breath.

Mathew just looked and the floor and muttered a barely audible "hi, eh".

The trio just stood there, gaze drifting from one brother to the other and back again.

"So dudes, and dudett, do you wanna' like totally sit down, ya'll must be sick of lugging' those bags around." Alfred cheerfully stated.

"Y-yeah eh, d-do you need some help" the other said in a hushed tone.

The three standing there still flabbergasted and just sheepishly shook their heads.

They stowed their luggage and started to file in next to the twins.

Harry sat next to Alfred and Hermione and Ron sat next to Mathew.

"So…" Hermione trialed "what year are you guys?"

"We're second years, but we this is our first year at this school."

"Oh, so why did you switch schools then?"Hermione questioned.

The two brothers looked at each other and dropped their mouths.

Hermione more than a little curious now and asked "well…"

"Well, uh you see" Alfred stuttered.

'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god'

'Well Iggy didn't give us an Alibi' Alfred thought.

'Yep we're screwed'.

Trying desperately to think of something he started stuttering out "well, uh you see?"

Luckily, seeing how badly his brother was struggling, Canada spoke out.

"We didn't find out we were wizards until last year and by then it was too late to try to enroll, so we did our own studying at home to keep up so we could join with the second years" Canada said in what was actually the loudest Alfred remembers him being in a long time, it was almost normal volume.

"Oh so I'm assuming you are a Muggle born" Hermione stated.

She saw both of their faces drop lower and instantly regretted it.

"Oh, no, no I wasn't insulting you, I'm one too I was just curious".

Alfred who was laughing to cover his nervousness, (a perpetual habit of his), looked up at Hermione.

"No need to apologize, it's just, it's well, complicated, to answer your question, well it's hard to explain, but no we're not Muggle born…I guess"?

Hermione, confused by the answer but not wanting to push it any further, decided to move on.

"So where are you from?" she asked instead.

Both brothers gave and audible sigh of relief, which stood to confuse Hermione more, and then Alfred answered.

"I'm from the good ole' U.S of A, land of the free, home of brave and place of HEROS!" He practically screamed the last part.

Then looking over at his brother he then added "Oh yeah, Matt's from Canadia".

"It's Canada" he sighed out. It was quite obvious this happened a lot.

The trio also thought they heard the little bear in his lap ask "who?", but figured it would be best to ignore it.

"Whatever you say bro-ski."

Then the intercom crackled to life and said announced that snacks are now being sold in the center car for limited time only.

Alfred jumped up and grabbed Mathew's hand, pulling it so hard that if he were a human it probably would have been dislocated, and ran out yelling.

"GTG the hero's food waits for no one" and dragging along a poor Canadian that just let himself be pulled along his only protest being a barely audible "maple".

Harry and his friends followed along, walking at a much slower pace than the American, and got in line about five kids behind them.

When Alfred reached the front of the line he bent down looking into the display like a kid at the ice cream store and said,

"I'll have six of everything."

The lady running the counter, (and everyone else in line for that matter), openly gaped at the boy, who true to his (inability to read the atmosphere for his life) self, completely ignored them.

"Are you sure?" the lady asked, raising her eye brow questionably at him.

"Yeah, actually your right. Since I'm sharing with Mattie I'll need more. Make it seven of everything" Alfred said with a sunshiny grin.

"Okay?" the lady exclaimed questionably. She gathered up seven of everything and loaded it onto a cart since it wouldn't fit into any of the bags.

"That will be Ninety Galleons" she said.

"Sure thang' ma'am" he said, letting a little of his southern drawl through as he handed her the money.

Alfred grabbed the cart and started to walk away from the front of the line to wait by Harry and the gang, dragging Mathew along with him.

"Ya' know you guys don't have to wait, you could have some of mine" he said gesturing to the loaded cart.

"Uh ok…. Thanks, I guess?" said Harry questionably.

"Dude it's no problem, the hero always saves the day!" Alfred chuckled, and then gave his signature hero pose.

Canada sighed and muttered to them, "he's always like this eh; I don't know how we're related".

Alfred continued walking while unceasingly babbling to no one in particular, the trio trailing behind him pretending that they care and/or understand a words that is coming out pf his mouth, while Mathew was silently strolling behind him and the others until he bumped into something.

Too bad that some 'thing', was a some 'one'.

A platinum blonde someone.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, eh" The Canadian stuttered out apologetically.

Alfred and the others were far ahead of him now and Mathew muttered.

"I am really sorry, you alright?"

When Canada looked up he was staring into a pair of silver, snake like eyes, seemingly ripped strait of a viper.

He had two boys on either side of him and both looked as if they could beat him up in a second. Well, if it weren't for the fact he also had his brother's freaky strength they could have, but Mathew is kind of a pacifist so violence for him is a last resort.

The boy with silver eyes smirked and looked down at the quivering Canadian.

"I-I'm sorry eh" he mocked.

"I-I just was too b-busy in my own l-little world of dolls and unicorns to look up" he continued laughing.

Mathew, not one for confrontation, just tried to shy away muttering politely.

"Excuse me please, I-I have to get through to find my brother".

"E-excuse me" The blond kid kept going, now having his 'body guards' surround Mathew from either side leaving him backed up against the wall, both literally and figuratively.

"Why are you so eager to get away? Can't fight your battles without your brother?" He sneered.

For once Mathew wished he was invisible.

Mathew just stood there shaking, waiting for the kid to do something.

Then he heard a shout from down the corridor.

"Malfoy stay away from the kid. Look at him he's shivering."

"Mind your own business Potter" the kid retorted back.

Then turning back to Mathew he smirked and stated "now let's have some fun."

Malfoy grabbed Canada by the collar of his shirt and pressed him up against the wall, pointing his wand at him.

Then the train shook.

Literally, it shook.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Brother." an angry yet sickening calm voice called. The owner of the voice creating an aura that would have given Russia a run for his money.

"Oh is that your big, bad scary brother?" He laughed "oh I'm shaking in my boots". He said calmly despite him and everyone in the train doing literally just that.

"We can either do this peacefully or you can die? Your choice" Alfred said in a sickly sweet voice.

"W-well, Crabbe, Goyle get him".

"Wrong choice".

Crabbe threw a punch at Alfred, so he grabbed his wrist and flung him into the metal floor, denting it quite a lot. Then when Goyle snuck up behind him. Alfred quickly spun and punched him in the gut sending him flying and banging against the wall at the end of the room.

Now once again, he went back to his sickening calm composure.

"I suggest you hand him over now" he said.

"W-why should I?" Draco said, trying to keep at least a little dignity.

"Good question". His smile dropped and was replaced by a deadpan expression.

"One is this" and with that he punched strait through metal wall, as if it wasn't even there. "And that's not even half my strength" his smile reappeared even bigger than before, completely disregarding the stunned faces of the first years on the other side of said wall.

"And second" America pulled out a gun and cocked it "Is this". Alfred shot right next to Malfoy, just scraping his ear.

"I suggest you look behind you before you say I missed." Alfred deadpanned.

Slowly turning Draco saw on the wall, a little fly pinned by its wings to the wall.

He didn't even know that was possible.

Dropping Mathew, Malfoy backed away and sneered at Alfred.

"When my father hears of this you'll not only be expelled but your life ruined!" Draco huffed.

"Draco, oh, Draco, you seem to forget the situation you are in right now, but that besides the point, one I don't care If I get expelled and two, they can't expel me anyway" Alfred laughed polishing his silver revolver with his shirt.

"What do you bloody mean can't?" Draco screamed "do you know who I am? I am a Malfoy!"

"Once again, first off, if I had no idea who Harry Potter is, and apparently he's a big deal, what are the odds I've heard of you. And second you haven't met _my_ big brother Iggy."Alfred calmly explained.

"Well if he is so important, who _is_ you 'big brother'? If he's anything like your twin he's probably owns a dress shop in France." Malfoy mocked.

Alfred was ready to blow a gasket and screamed "If you want to live you don't ever say anything about Arthur! I will rip off you head off if he doesn't do it first, I'll let you know my brother is the mother f…"

Then Canada ran over to America putting his hand over his mouth to keep him from spilling their secret before they even arrive on campus.

"Amer-Alfred" he caught himself mid mistake "calm down, don't let the whole world know, eh."

"He insulted Iggy, the little brat has the audacity to insult Engl..." and Alfred mouth is once again covered.

"Alfred stop" Canada pleaded.

"Alfred stop" Draco mocked, acting brave. "I bet 'Iggy' is just as much of a wimp is little 'Madeline' over here."

Alfred started really thrashing "let me at em' let me at em'" His New York accent coming through strongly.

"Alfred if you don't back down I WILL pull Nantucket!" Mathew screamed in a voice usually reserved for Hockey.

Alfred glared at his brother "you wouldn't dare".

Mathew glared right back "I will if I have to".

Alfred glared for a minute longer that sighed and threw his hands up defeated.

"Fine I won't beat the snake into a next Sunday" then Alfred turned to glare at Malfoy.

"You're lucky; if Canada wasn't here you would be dead"

Mathew face palmed at when he said 'Canada'.

Then the trio, who have been watching the whole time in the back-round and Malfoy both questioned.

"Canada?"

The color drained from Alfred's face and he grabbed Mathews hand and started dragging him towards their room on the train.

Hey was so enraged he didn't even hear the words being shouted behind him.

"You're lucky Potter; you have been replaced as my top target. I will find out the bloody yanks secrets, whatever it takes and bury him with them! And his brother too!"

Malfoy stalked off, probably to find some temporary body guards since his usual ones were still half-crushed into the wall.

-o-

The Golden trio just looked at each other and stared in silence.

After a full seven minutes of just staring Hermione finally opened her mouth and exclaimed "what was that?"

Harry just stared right back and said "I don't know but I suggest we find out".

Then they booth looked at Ron who just shrugged and said "I'm still figuring out how they got a polar bear and a revolver on the train, but they confiscated my mouthwash"

Harry and Hermione just groaned.

-o-

"Well that was not how I imagined the train ride. If Iggy finds out he is going to KILL me, and not with a chair this time either."

Alfred was pacing back and forth across the little room in the train.

"Alfred relax. No one is going to say anything, you will be FINE."

"But Canada, I threatened to kill him, KILL HIM! What am I going to do? Maybe I can change my name and try again, or I could fake my death, even though I can't die, so England can't kill me or maybe I could…" Alfred's ramble was cut short by a sharp tuck to his cowlick, Nantucket.

His body stiffened froze until Matt let go.

Then he melted onto the couch.

"I *pant* told *wheeze* you *pant* to never *wheeze* ever *another wheeze * touch Nantucket!" Alfred panted out.

Mathew merely shrugged, going back to his usual whisper, and stated matter-o-factly that "at least I waited until we were alone, eh".

And they were alone, for about thirty for seconds.

Then burst in the usual trio eyes burning into the twins with their unanswered questions.

Questions the twins had no answers to.

Yep, they were screwed.

The first one to speak out was Ron "what the _hell_ was that!'

"Uhhh" the twins said in unison "well, um, yeah you see?"

Hermione shouted from behind Ron,

"Stop with 'yeah um, you see's' this is not Bloody Office Space!"

Then a gift of heaven was bestowed upon the twins. A gift in the form of the cheap, awful quality, intercom.

"Students please by prepared to leave the train; we will be arriving in less than five minutes."

Before any of the three had a chance to speak Alfred quickly rushed in one breath.

"Well, you heard the intercom you better get ready. Cana-Mathew and I are already ready so you guys need to change, besides I need to finish off the cart you know, not good to waste food right".

The three glared at him and said in unison "this conversation isn't over".

They went to the changing room and were in and out in what was probably under fifteen seconds and rushed back to the room.

Then when they got there they saw something that, if even possible, made Alfred look even had finished the ENTIRE cart of sweets in the time they had gone to the changing room.

Was that even wizardly possible?

And to top it all off, even after all that, there he was, eating a burger.

Once again the three just stared open mouthed at the twins.

Just as Harry was about to pipe up, the train screeched to a halt and the students began piling out, rushing like an angry mob.

For once being the leader, (seeing as Alfred was still in no shape to do so), Mathew grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him out the door, using his almost invisibility to move past the students with ease.

All accept one who spotted him immediately.

"Aww isn't that sweet, little Madeline is trying to be a big tough girl".

You know, if it weren't for the fact that he was trying to beat him up, Canada almost appreciated the fact that Draco at least noticed him. That was an improvement from _some (_all_)_ family members he has…

"Go away Malfoy, we're not in the mood" grumbled Alfred.

Really he was just still a little dizzy from when Mathew pulled Nantucket.

"Oh so Mr. Rough 'n 'tough bad boy really is just as wimpy as his _sister_".

Not even having enough stability to respond, Alfred just sighed and muttered something about "blowing up Nantucket".

He got into the boat he was directed into by his superiors, which because fate hated him, was the same as Draco's.

Draco didn't cease to barrage him with insults the entire trip so Alfred just used his favorite card that he always played at world meetings.

The oblivious idiot that can't read the atmosphere card.

It's not an act, he can just turn on or off that personality whenever he likes. Years of practice can really come in handy.

Also it really helps when you have France around; you recognize _way_ less of his perverted comments.

So he went back to babbling to his brother, as if nothing ever happened.

Draco and the trio just gawked at the two (namely Alfred).

In less than ten minutes he had gone from threatening someone with a gun and punching through walls, to an oblivious idiot rambling about hamburgers?

They just don't understand.

The person though having the hardest part with this is Draco.

He has never made up his mind to target someone this fast.

It took him almost a full week before he made a decision to target the boy who lived. But Alfred surpassed **_Harry Potter_**, on his mental hit list in less than thirty minutes.

It is all for a very simple reason though.

It's not the cliché he wasn't afraid, or that he stood up to him.

It is the fact him and his brother are hiding something.

He doesn't know what, but he knows they are and people with secrets are the best to destroy.

He won't even have to lay a finger on either of them. He can take them with down by just spreading the word.

Now he just needs to figure out what are the twins' secrets?


	2. Entrance To Hogwarts

They pulled up to the castle and even the North American brothers were in awe at it's sheer beauty.

They have traveled the world, but nothing has matched to this.

It was a massive stone building, with towers rising on either end, and a larger one dead center. There was ivy growing up the sides and inside the cracks of the grey colored marble and the door was made of solid bronze.

Being lead through said door, they are walked in along with the students and told to wait in a big room.

Everything was calm and orderly, the mood relaxed and the only sounds to be heard were some idle chitchat and footsteps around the room.

Then came in the ghosts...

"Hello students I'm-" One of the ghosts tried to say, but was cut off by Americas screaming.

"Ahhhhh MATTIE HELP ME!" Alfred screamed, running towards Canada and away from the ghost.

He ran up to his twin's arm, clung to it, and hid behind his brother.

"G-G-GHOST, Mattie help me!"

Mathew rolled his eyes and tried prying his brother off him, to no avail.

"Alfred, please, you making a scene" Mathew whispered looking around and noticing all eyes were on them, well mainly Alfred. Mathew blushed and continued to try to pry the American off him, and muttering "Alfred there is no need to be scared of ghosts".

America (still shaking) let go and tried to look undignified.

"I-I'm not s-scared of ghosts, I-I'm just protecting you."

Then Alfred felt a tap of his shoulder and jumped high enough to touch the chandelier.

"Evasion plan 209 Delta, Strategic retreat!" Alfred screamed, while dragging Mathew, who is being whipped around like a kite behind him by his wrist, and running for the door. When he got to there, he pulled, pushed and kicked in order to open, but it was locked.

"Damn it" he cried

He was about to punch down the door when he felt the same pull again.

Curse you Nantucket.

Like last time he froze, tensed up the relaxed into a pile on the floor.

"Someone get him a chair!" Mathew yelled. This was a day of firsts for him.

Hermione, being the only one not in shock, ran over and grabbed a chair and brought it to Mathew who proceeded to dump his brother on it.

After a minute of silence Alfred finally came back to his senses. While panting managed to wheeze out, "You .Promised. To. Never. Do .That .In .PUBLIC!"

"You were about to break down the door in fear" Canada simply stated, going back to his soft and calm voice.

"I was not scared I was… um… Making a strategic retreat" he said, smiling widely at the end.

Obliviousness is bliss.

Then came the barking laughter that could only belong to one person.

Stupid Snake.

"Ha ha ha. So the shotgun _hero_ is _so_ afraid of ghost he'll go crying to his little brother for help" he snickered.

"Actually I'm older" Mathew politely stated, though everyone ignored him.

"This is priceless! And what is with the whole almost fainting thing? Mathew you have got to teach me to do that." He said staring straight at Mathew.

Canada gulped; he has gotten more attention today than his entire life put together. "W-Why would I t-teach the p-p-person who w-wants to hu-hurt Alfred, to sedate him" he said his confidence growing as the sentence went.

Just to be deflated again.

"B-because" Malfoy said derivatively. "Your 'Cowboy' over there isn't always going to be there to protect you".

He was going to make Mathew cry, Draco decided.

Go after the weaker twin first, and that should break the other.

He took a step closer.

Canada took a step back.

Another step closer.

Another back.

Forward

Back

Forward

Back

Forward

Back against the wall.

Draco was dangerously close to Mathew now and the Canadian was shivering. The room was silent, a pin being dropped would not only be heard but ring out like shot.

Then there was a voice from the back of the room.

"Oi' snake eyes, I'm tawken' to ya'"

Alfred stood up, his New York accent getting stronger as his anger grew.

"Ya' know, I'm good with more than just a revolva', I'm also quite good at baseball, if ya' catch my drift".

"Altha' I found the bat to be more effective when ya' add in a couple screws' n nails, 'm I right".

His glare dead set on Malfoy

"Now scram, skedaddle, vodamouse, for' I change my mind about look'n for mio' bat"

This time Draco stepped away.

But he certainly but not run to the corner of the room and hide behind the other Slytherins like a frightened little girl.

At least in his mind he didn't.

The glare passed and Alfred walked over to Mathew,

"You all right?" Alfred asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine" Mathew stated.

Before he could say anything else a lady walked in and called for all the first years, and Mathew and Alfred since they needed to be sorted, (Malfoy got a laugh out of that).

The twins walked down the hallway and were lead into a huge room with what looked to be no ceiling and long rows of tables.

There were candles floating above, bathing the otherwise pitch back night in a golden glow.

On the walls were flags of each of the four houses and in the front was a grand stage with many adults, ranging from approximately twenty, to a thousand years old (at least in Alfred's head), all sitting in intricately carved chairs.

At the podium stood an old man with a long white beard and blue cloak.

He addressed the crowd and started speaking.

"Hello to booth old and new students. To those just arriving I am Professor Dumbledore, the schools head master."

"To those who have returned, welcome back for another certainly exciting year." When he said that it was clear that his eyes were locked on Harry. The two had formed quite a bond the previous year, even with the surprising lack of events. The scariest thing consisting of Draco, the trio and a few random third years getting locked up on the roof.

"Since I am sure those poor students in the back are dying to find out their house, so I say let's get to it."

Then another teacher walked up holding a _hat_?

"Dude, what is that?" Alfred asked.

'Well I guess oblivious is better than murderous' thought Canada, shrugging to his brother.

Everyone was watching with bated breath to see what would happen, and then the strangest thing happened.

It started to sing.

As the hat sang the first note the twins looked at each other, raised an eyebrow and both were thinking 'what the hell wrong with England's schools?'

Then the hat stated to sing.

**_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see.  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap_**

The crowd burst into applause while the brothers just stood there, looking around.

Then the man with the beard came back up "well without further ado let us get started."

"First Lenore Garfield".

The girl walked up to the stage and sat in the stool. The cap was placed on her head and after a minute it yelled out "Hufflepuff".

The process happened over and over again for about thirty people, although different houses and varying time spent on head.

Then it was the moment of truth for the twins.

"Next is a set of twins, it looks like first up, Mathew Williams."

Mathew slowly drudged onto the stage trying to become invisible and sat in the stool. The cap was placed upon his head and he started to panic. If the hat could read his mind, what if it knew he was a country.

_'__Yes I do know, but no I will not tell. Your secret is safe with me.'_

'Thank you, so much Mr. Hat this means a lot'

_'__No need to thank me it is not my place to tell, my job is to determine your house. You are kind and loyal, but deep in you, you have endless bravery, you gained through your experience and wars. For example burning down your brothers' capital._

Canada visibly winced from that memory, he still feels guilty for that.

_You are a model Hufflepuff but you will not gain from it, you need to unlock your bravery'._

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted.

The room looked stunned that the boy, who had to be rescued from Malfoy twice by his younger brother, was in the house of bravery?

Mathew was standing there just as speechless as the crowd.

The room was silent, until a familiar voice boomed through the room.

"Woo-ho that's my Mattie, I knew my brother was awesome, take that suckers woo-ho" Then America ran onto the stage and captured his brother in one of his famous 'good ole' American' bone crushing hugs.

"Well I guess I don't need to call up Mr. Jones now do I?" Dumbledore smiled behind the brothers.

Then Alfred released brother and pushed him towards the Gryffindor table, with a wink.

Mathew sat down next to Ron, smiling while he did.

Now, was who everyone was waiting for.

"Mr. Alfred F. Jones, please take a seat."

Alfred anxiously sat down, smiling his movie star smile as the hat was placed in his head.

_'__First off don't worry America your secret is safe with me.'_

America let out a sigh of relief.

_"__This is interesting. You have a lot of the traits of all the houses. Mostly Slytherin and Gryffindor. _

Alfred gagged when he heard Slytherin.

_'__Yes, you have ambition most certainly, and bravery to spare. I truly am stumped. Your revolution for example, you bravely stood up for your beliefs and fought for freedom and justice, but your ambition, drive and cunning (though you refuse to admit it to yourself you are) are what won you that war. Also the cold war in which you stood up against the world superpower and won thanks to smarts and ambition._

"I haven't been this torn since the boy who lives" the hat declared out loud to the audience.

_'__You have both light and darkness in you. I don't know which house would bring your strengths out the most. I think with Slytherin you could harness your true potential and discover you true intelligence._

The hat the declared "Slyther.."

"WAIT" Alfred called out

**_'_****_Please Mr. Hat put me with my brother. I could not stand to be away from him.'_**

_'__Oh that is what I needed to see, loyalty. That was what I was trying to peg down with you, Mr. America. You left the man who took care of you, all for your own for freedom, but you still help him today. That is why you're here. And you want to protect your brother who, by the way isn't nearly as weak as you think.'_

"Okay I have made my decision" the hat exclaimed

It seemed as if the whole auditorium leaned forward to find out the house of the only man to take longer than Harry Potter.

"Gryffindor."

America jumped up and started doing a _not at all_ dorky victory dance, which included twirling around and throwing the hat on the floor.

Then picking it up, gently placing on the stand and apologizing ninety times for throwing it, while it literally cursed at him.

He strutted over to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to Mathew.

This time it was Mathews turn to give the bone shattering hug.

"Oh I am so proud of you Amer-Alfred"

"Dude, when did you become so strong" said Alfred, turning slightly blue in the face.

"Runs in the family" Canada responded fondly, who finally let go of his brother.

"Come on dudes and dudetts" said Alfred in a California accent "let's chow down".

Half way through everything was going great. The twins hoped maybe the trio had just forgotten what happened on the train, or decided not to ask.

But there hopes were crushed.

"So now that we are here with no distractions, what. Happened. On. The. Train." said Hermione slowly.

"Well, umm you see" Alfred began trying to make up and excuse in his head, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

An ice cold hand.

"M-M-Mattie"

"Alfred relax, were fine as long as were together." Mathew tried to calm him down.

Alfred was all out shaking now and then he jumped up and yelled "strategic retreat" ran out of the room leaving Mathew to chase after him.

"Best. Use. Of. Ice. Ever." Said Draco standing where Alfred's chair used to be, doubled over and laughing.

Draco turned to his friends behind him and mocked, throwing up his hands like Alfred "Strategic retreat", then re-doubled over.

Then Patti, another Slytherin girl, hugged her arms close to her chest like she was holding a bear and mocked Mathews voice "A-A-Alfred w-wait"

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat there glaring at Malfoy, until he noticed them.

"Hello targets three, four and five. You've been demoted, the twins seem like they would be much more fun to break. I don't know which though. Probably the Yank, yeah the yank..." He trailed off.

"You bloody twit" Ron said jumping up "we almost had him explain what happened on the train, but you had to be an idiot and scare him away."

"It's not _my_ fault he's a crybaby" Draco stated melodramatically, not knowing the irony behind his sentence (Just ask Japan).

"Although it does rather interest me how he was almost a Slytherin, so he must not be as dumb as he looks. And he actually took long than Harry so he must have history." Draco said counting off on his fingers.

"Also what is with all the accents, it's not normal to have so many?"

"Well now we may never know because you had to be a useless wanker and scare him off" Ron cursed.

Draco stood there and smirked looking directly into Weasley's eyes as he spoke

"It doesn't matter what he says, you can guarantee it is lie. I'll just message my dad's people and they will track down every last drop of information, to which I could use to ruin his and his brothers lives".

He stalked away slowly, only pausing for a second to say

"Now please excuse me, I believe I have an owl to send to dear old dad".

"Okay what are we going to do?" Alfred questioned morbidly, for the first time, stopped talking and let his brother speak.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Well fist we need some Alibis" Said Canada. "Something to explain the fact I can disappear like a ghost and you have super human strength and shooting skills."

"What about we just avoid the topic of strength, I say that I spent a lot of Time on farms as a kid, so I got good at shooting?" Alfred said.

"I'll just say I was born like this and then drift away I guess" Mathew trialed.

"What about family" Questioned Alfred

"Just say it's complicated and leave it at that" Canada answered. "They legally can't make us talk anyway."

The brothers sighed and stared at the Gryffindor flag hanging on the wall in their room.

"I was almost sorted into Hufflepuff" Mathew whispered, even quieter than usual.

"But the hat said I have bravery deep down inside of me".

"Of course you do, you're my little brother" Alfred said matching Canada's tone.

"Actually I'm older" Mathew tried to interject but was cut off by an even quieter, rushed sentence.

"The hat tried to put me in Slytherin."

"WHAT" yelled Mathew, yes _yelled. _Not whisper-yelled, a wall shaking yell almost as loud as his brothers.

"I-I" stuttered America,

'Well this is a first' thought Mathew, 'sometimes it's nice being the one not invisible'.

Mathew started to smile until he heard Alfred's sobs.

Mathew ran over and hugged him like he did when they were just little colonies and Alfred was told a ghost story.

"Shh, shh it's alright, it's okay eh, you'll be ok, just tell me what happened eh" Mathew murmured in an awkward attempt at comfort.

You'd think that after a good two hundred years you would figure out how to make someone, let alone your brother, feel better, but despite that between the two he is the more sensitive one, it was still just awkward.

"T-the hat t-told me that I-I had booth bravery, and a cut throat ambition" then his face got even sadder, "H-he brought up the revolution and the cold war, and almost sent me to Slytherin away from you" he cried out at the end, then collapsed on the bed sniffling.

"Maybe I am evil, there was that whole manifest destiny thing" America said rolling onto his side.

"No you're not" Mathew soothingly gestured, "You're just tired, you did have Nantucket pulled three times today". Mathew couldn't help a small smirk towards the end though.

"Okay, good night brother, I love you" Then he drifted to sleep.

"I love you too", said Mathew going crawling into Alfred's bed and snuggling like when they were kids.

"Insolent, hog-feathered, basted nosed, limey" Ron grumbled while walking to the Gryfinder common room. "No good bloody…"

Cutting off Ron mid rant was a wall shaking

"WHAT" reverberating through the hallway.

Then Hermione said "come on I think that was Mathew".

The three raced up to the portrait.

"Ginger foot, ginger foot" yelled the three in unison and the portrait swung open.

They dashed up the stairs, into Ron and Harry's room and hid behind a pillar.

They got their just in time to see Alfred plop down and say "I love you to his brother"

Then they saw Mathew smile, losing his angry aura and sigh "I love you too" and snuggle under the covers with his brother.

After they were sure they were asleep, they snuck out from behind the pillar and looked at the brothers.

"You know, if I liked blondes I would be having a nosebleed right now". Hermione stated, staring blankly.

Harry just cocked his head to the side and said "well Ron, we certainly have some interesting roommates along with Neville this year".

Ron also staring responded "yep"

Hermione left the two to keep gawking and went to the library to do some research on 'Nantucket'.


	3. The First Breakfast

The next day Canada woke up to his brother loudly snoring besides him.

He struggled out of the blankets and plopped onto the floor groaning.

Rubbing his eyes he walked over to his suitcase and dug through it and pulled out some parchment and a pen.

He went over to the desk and began writing.

**Dear England**

**The trip here was okay. We arrived on time even with America having to threaten a kid named Malfoy with a gun. Don't get too mad at him please, he was just protecting me. So far there hasn't been too much non-Malfoy related drama except Alfred having his '****_strategic retreats_****' from the ghosts. Both I and Alfred were sorted into Gryffindor. (All though it was close calls for both of us, me Hufflepuff and him Slytherin). Actually America is sleeping right now along with most of the school. I guess jet lag hasn't worn off yet eh. **

**Sincerely**

**Canada/Mathew (America's brother)**

**Ps. Alfred said to tell you ****_HI Iggy _****and that your cooking is terrible.**

Mathew signed off and gave the letter to the owl and watched it fly off into the sunrise.

Letting out a yawn he walked over to his bag and took out his _the __History of Hockey _book, his IPod and his red and white maple leaf headphones, and sat on the bed waiting for his brother, while reading and listening to _When Canada Rules the World _by his favorite band, Arrogant Worms.

Hey you know what they say about stereotypes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**_Meanwhile_**

"What do you mean they _don't exist,_ they are here at this bloody school?" Draco screamed into the phone. "I don't care what you have to do, find something,_ anything_ about them." Draco finished off and slammed the phone down in its cradle.

"Ugh how dare he report with nothing to tell me! What the bloody hell?" thought Draco aloud. "Why are all their files either non-existent or blocked by the government?" Draco groaned as he stormed down the hall fuming.

"What am I going to do now? I have no dirt on them".

Draco paced pensively up and down the corridor near the bottom of where the Gryffindor and Slytherin's steps connect.

Then he got an idea.

'I don't need their secrets…at least not yet, I could do a fine job embarrassing them without it. And I maybe Potter, Weasel and Mudblood would get caught in the crossfire to.' Draco thought. 'Not necessary, but certainly a bonus, now where if just need to find some toad slime and that firework launcher my grams sent me for Christmas'.

With that Draco stalked off plan in mind.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But Mattie it's, like, seven in the morning."

Mathew sighed and pulled the cover off his brother.

"_Mattie"_ America whined. "Just five more minutes"

"No, if we don't leave in the next ten minutes we'll be late for breakfast" Mattie resolved.

Still grumbling Alfred just buried his head deeper in the pillow and groaned "I don't wanna".

Then Mattie got an idea. "Fine" he waved off "we'll just miss the Hamburgers"

"I'm up" sprung up Alfred. "Oh dang, it's 7:05, why didn't you wake me earlier? We're like, totally gonna' be late!"

Mathew rolled his eyes while his brother frantically ran around throwing on the first things he pulled out of his suit case.

He ran out the door grabbing his signature bomber jacket and Mathew's wrist.

"Come on dude we have to run!"

Pulling along Mathew and running faster than humanly possible. (Probably because they're not human), Alfred dashed down the hall until he caught up to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Hey dudes, wait up" Alfred yelled, stopping and making skid marks on the floor right besides them.

"So are you guys heading down to breakfast?" He questioned, cocking his head to side and bouncing up and down like a puppy.

Mathew internally groaned for comparing his brother to a puppy.

Hermione looked at them, still not trusting them, considering they have not answered a single one of her questions. After a moments deliberation, she decided the best way to figure out what they were hiding is to befriend them.

"Yes, would you like to join us?"

Ron and Harry looked at Hermione like she was crazy and they sent her a look that Clearly said 'why the bloody hell did you invite them?'

She sent a look back that clearly said 'I'll explain latter, just shut up and play along'.

These were really obvious faces, but Canada was too busy trying to get his wrist out of the vice known as Americas arm and America was being his usual completely oblivious self.

"Sure dudett that would be awesome".

He started to skip, still smiling and probably daydreaming about hamburgers. Mathew was just not paying attention and daydreaming about Beavers.

Until the two heard the unmistakable click.

A click the two had sadly become very well acquainted with over the years.

"Duck and cover" The two yelled.

Alfred pushed Harry and Ron out of the way and Mathew did the same to Hermione.

America and Canada jumped just as the slimy green balls were shot out of the cannon, grazing the bottom of their shoes.

"What is that?!" Ron said pointing to the thing rapidly shooting out balls of goo.

"They're two firework launchers enchanted to not stop firing, until the target is either incapacitated or the machine destroyed" Hermione said matter-o-factly.

"They were used as weapons in the w…" Hermione stated to lecture but was cut off by Ron.

"_This_ is not the time for a lecture!" Ron shouted.

The three looked in awe at the twins dodging every single ball moving faster than possible.

What the trio doesn't know is that this is dangerous.

Mathew and Alfred slipped into their World War Two modes. And when that happens, something (or more usually someone), is getting destroyed.

"Alpha beta, Attack plan C" Shouted America. "You take Italy on the left, I'll take Germany on the right" With that the brothers nodded and started to back flip forward.

Seriously. _BACKFLIP_, as if this was a James Bond movie.

Canada yelled back to his brothers, who out of the corner of his eye he saw stumble a bit.

"America, keep formation".

"America?" questioned Ron and Harry.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "that is what you find odd about this situation, not the fact they are back flipping, calling out military commands and not getting hit by _impossible to dodge_ projectiles!"

"Canada, move forward, we'll booth attack at the same time" Alfred commanded, "On one, two, three".

They both, with perfect precision jumped clear over the launchers, which were over five feet tall and landed behind the machines.

Then they booth kicked the back crushing the metal, and then spinning them to face each other and pushing them together to crash and rain down parts.

Alfred continued kicking the broken metal and screaming "Die German scum" and that brought Mathew out of the trance.

He looked around at the shocked trio of faces and Draco Malfoy, obviously stunned at the fact that his fool proof plan was foiled.

Mathew just stared at them one by one and squeaked out

"Oh, maple not again".

Then and only then he realized his brother was still in the WW2 trance, that happens when they are in danger.

He had his gun out and ready and searching for the rest of the "good for nothing Italian cowards" and "Crazy evil Japs".

"Where are they, where are they! Canada clear the area of civilians, we don't want them caught in the stray fire".

"Alfred!" Mathew yelled running over and put his hand over his brother mouth to shut him up and repeating "It's alright the battles over, we won, calm down now."

Everyone was already shocked and confused, but they definitely didn't expect what happened next.

"Fine" he yelled pushing of his brother "go and desert me just like you did during the revolution, it's fine, who needs ya'll anyway".

Mathew looked as if Alfred had just shot him.

That face and the unshed tears in Mathew's eyes are what brought America out of the daze.

"Oh my gosh, what did I just say, Mathew I am so, so, so, so, so sorry. I-I know you would never abandon me again."

This time when Mathew hugged him he hugged back.

"Love ya bro" he said.

"Love you to eh," answered Mathew.

They got lost in the moment until they heard a loud clearing of a throat from behind them.

"What the hell was _that_? When my father hears you broke my rocket launcher, you will be done for! Although I'm sure you're so poor you'll just have to work as our servants to pay us back" Draco smirked at the end.

"We certainly can use a pair of servers so agile" He continued. "Where did you learn it, running from the cops on your robberies?"

"Hey we are not the pirates in the FACE family. That's Iggy's thing" Alfred stated confidently.

"Pirate?" Ron asked, still extremely confused.

Blue eyes bore into grey for a full minute until

Alfred just turned around, flipped him a birdie and said "me and Matt are going to breakfast", and just stalked off.

Leaving four very confused teens and a pile of scrap metal and frog goo.

-o-

The four teens stood in the abandoned hallway.

Mouths open and shifting their gaze from the pile of now useless junk and each other.

Harry was the first to break the silence

"Does anyone have a clue to what just happened, and why apparently the new students just pulled a James Bond?"

Even Malfoy for once was too flabbergasted to speak.

"Also" piped up Hermione, "Why did they call each other 'Canada' and 'America' and the machines 'Germany' and 'Italy?"

"And what was that business about the revolution at the end?" asked Ron.

"For once I agree… what just happened?" Malfoy finally responded, never taking his eyes off the pile.

"By the way" he continued "that launcher was made out of steel."

"So both brothers just punched through solid steel…" trailed off Harry.

They stood in dead air still staring at the pile.

"Draco…" started Harry. "I know you said you would never help us, but for once please make an exception. What did your father find on them?"

Draco raised his eyes and met Harry's.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but if I had anything I would tell you, according to every search I have come up with they either don't exist or that or are being denied that they exist by the American and Canadian government."

Then his face went from shocked, to anger, to deadpan.

"Potter" Draco said. "Congratulations. You and your friends have just moved from three, four and five on my list, to dead last."

The three glared at Draco questionably.

"Don't be so flattered" Draco continued, "I don't like you three anymore than I did before. It's just now Mattie and Alfred… Mostly Alfred, are now occupying space number one through ninety seven."

Then Draco strolled right passed them and into the cafeteria.

Then after watching him leave, the trio scrambled to try to catch up to Mathew and Alfred.

At least if that's their real names.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay here is how I say we play it, we act as if nothing happened and avoid the conversation. If they bring it up just say when we were young we loved the Military and made up our strategies and plans and I wanted to be America and you wanted to be Canada".

Mathew blinked twice wide eyed.

That is the single _sanest_ thing to ever come out of his brothers' mouth when America wasn't drunk.

It was scary, way more than all of his threats, guns and nuclear weapons combined.

One reason America acts like an idiot, a smart superpower would scare the shit out of the rest of the world.

"O-ok" Mathew gaped, still stunned by his brother who is pulling him towards the grand room.

As soon as Alfred walked in he put back on his movie star smile, and let out a loud 'hero laugh' and announced "The Hero Is Here" to the entire room.

He pulled Mathew towards a group of empty chairs and sat down.

"So dude, what class we do we have first" Alfred asked while adding barbeque sauce to his Burger.

"I believe charms is first" Replied Mathew.

They both looked at the clock and saw it was seven thirty in the morning.

All of that madness took place in less than thirty minutes.

"Alfred, we still have an hour until class, you can slow down."

America, going back to ignoring his brother, he continued shoving down burger after burger, earning both disgusted and impressed glances from the rest of the table.

Canada daintily, the way papa had taught him, began to cut his pancakes, bathed in maple syrup, into bite sized pieces.

As soon as he had finished his first pancake Malfoy walked into the room and surprisingly ignored them.

Not that either of them were complaining, it was just odd.

Then walked in walked in the trio and sadly unlike Draco, they headed straight towards them.

"Remember the plan" Alfred whispered to Mathew.

The three sad down across from them and once again had their eyes trying to bore into their brains.

"Howdy ya'll" said Alfred, completely disregarding reading the atmosphere.

The three dropped their gaze for a second and looked confused, but almost instantaneously it was back.

"Cut the stupidity act. We all know you're too smart for that. Tell us what happened back there" fumed Ron.

"Tell us _everything_" Hermione stated.

"Well first, what act?" Asked Alfred genuinely confused.

"And second gee-wiz I thought a guy was entitled to a personal life but I guess not" Alfred giggled. "Sadly it's not anything cool like we're spies or anything. Although that would be **_Awesome_**, like awesomer than Gilbert awesome".

The three stared blankly and Mathew sighed and shook his head "Don't ask".

"Well anyways as I was saying, sadly no super cool story. It's just we were super into the military and war type stuff, especially the World Wars, and as kids we learned all of the fighting techniques and stuff." Alfred concluded.

"So why did you call each other Canada and America, and the launchers Germany and Italy and I think at one point mentioned Japan" asked Harry.

"Very good question, my dear Watson" America stated in a British accent, "well as wee children, me and dear Mathew decided it would be quite splendid if during our little reenactments, we represented a dear country. I being a true American of coarse honored my country and Mathew graced Canada by representing it." Alfred continued still in his British accent. "And of course anyone who knows the slightest of the Second World War would understand that the U.S and Canada were part of the Allies who fought against the Axis which consisted of Germany, Italy and Japan".

"That still doesn't explain that bit about the 'revolution' at the end" Harry stated.

Both Alfred and Mathew visibly winced at that, but quickly recovered, although the act did not go unnoticed by Hermione and the Slytherin a few tables away.

"W-well" Mathew spoke up. "In the American revolution the Canadians sided with the British, so we like to add that bit at the end when we win a battle, for dramatic effect". At the end Canada smiled.

Still suspicious Hermione asked "so what about your strength and his ability to disappear?" Hermione questioned.

The two turned to each other, minds racing for an answer

Until hit them.

Well, hit Alfred.

On the head.

There was package dropped by one of the owls and it had

_Dear Git and brother of Git_, written on the front.

The twins stared apprehensively at the box, mentally willing it to go away, but the trio would have none of that.

"Well open it" Pleaded Ron.

Slowly America opened the box expecting some sort of poisonous snake to bite him.

Why on earth wasn't it a poisonous snake?

**_Amer-Alfred you git!_**

The box yelled out at him.

He sighed and wished he had waited till he was alone with this,

**_You bloody worthless idiot._**

**_Gah when I see you I am going to KILL you, and not with a cursed chair this time._**

"Told you" America sighed to Canada.

"Cursed chair?" exclaimed the trio.

**_Where did I go wrong with you? WHERE DID I GO WRONG!_**

**_I know you are a spaz who can't read the bleeding atmosphere to save his life, but COME ON._**

**_You threatened a kid, With a Gun!_**

**_First, how on Earth did you manage to get a GUN on a magic train, and why you would bring one to a magic school is beyond me._**

**_And Second YOU ARE BLOODY NUTS._**

**_Out of any kid you could have threatened you pick the ONLY ONE, THE ONLY ONE, _****_Who could have any chance at tracking your files_**

**_THE ONLY ONE_**

**_Are you completely daft?_**

**_Do you really want the whole school to know everything about you?_**

**_I did NOT raise you like this! _**

**_Third STOP CALLING ME IGGY. my name is Arthur. _**

**_It's not that hard; let me spell it out for you_**

**_A-R-T-H-U-R_**

**_Okay_**

**_Arthur_**

**_I have half a mind, HALF A MIND to come down to that school right now to give you a good whopping upside the head._**

**_And just to let you know I am NOT paying for anything you break, understand me. _**

**_I don't care of you are going to this school because of me; I am not going in debt because you are a KLUTZ._**

The voice on the other end took several deep breaths and calmed his voice

**_Any way._**

**_Mathew you don't need to remind me who you are, I know I may have forgotten you a few times, but you're my little brother too._**

**_Besides I like you a lot better than Yankee git._**

**_If you happen to break anything, just send the bill to me since I owe you for watching your brother anyway._**

**_Let me know if you grow at all_**

**_Even an inch_**

**_And dear I have some tea and scones waiting for you when you get home._**

**_Which by the way git-who-shall-not-be-named are BLOODY DELICIOUS!_**

**_You just have no taste in the culinary arts._**

**_I really hope you decided to listen to this in privet. _**

**_Although knowing the git this is probably being played in front of the entire school cafeteria_**

Alfred sunk low in his seat

"Stupid mind reader England" he grumbled with his arms crossed.

**_And no I did not read your mind America, unless you forgot I raised you._**

"And this people good people, is why I declared independence" Alfred muttered to himself.

**_Why is still beyond me_**

**_But just remember to Owl me whenever anything important happens, _**

**_I'm already covering for you two at the damn meetings, so please make it worth it. _**

**_Sincerely to Mathew and Screw you to Git-who-shall-not-be-named_**

**_Arthur Kirkland_**

Right now most of the cafeteria was doubled over in laughter and Mathew was using his invisibility to go unnoticed.

Sadly that is not one of Alfred's talents to he just sinks low in his chair hoping no one will comment until the bell rings.

"So that's the big, bad older brother. He sounds even more girly than Madeline". Draco yelled from across the Cafeteria.

For once, Alfred just sunk in his seat, took it like a man and tried not to cry.

The bell rings and for the first time in his four hundred year old life, he is looking forward to class.


	4. History Is Not Always What It Seems

_Charms_ went by without hitch and so did _Herbology. _The first class that posed a problem was _History of magic_

The problem wasn't Alfred didn't know the information. Hell, he lived through most of it.

It was the teacher himself. Professor Cuthbert Binn's was the problem.

Mr. Binns was a ghost.

I'm assuming you see the problem here.

"No I won't go in!" Alfred screamed, trying to claw away from the four people dragging him in.

"Alfred you're making a scene again" stated Mathew.

"Why do I even need to go? I've lived through most of it" Alfred whined.

Hermione, Ron and Harry stopped cold, tightening their grip on Alfred to prevent him from running.

"What do you mean _lived through it_" Ron interrogated.

"He means when we were kids and we acted out all of the wars" Mathew piped up. "Right Alfred".

"Yeah, yeah, whatever he said" Alfred grumbled. "I still don't want to go."

"Well to bad" the four yelled throwing him in and walking past him to their seats.

Landing on his face, America looked up and saw he was staring straight into the silver eyes of the only person he despised more than a ghost and dropped it again.

"Go away, I'm moping" he grumbled, still refusing to get up.

Draco just stared down at the teen in disbelief. 'Does he have Bi-polar or something?' Thought Draco 'because this is ninth personality he's seen from him.'

"Why should I move, you're the one lying in front of the doorway" Draco seethed.

"Whatever" Alfred mumbled right back not moving.

"Class."

Malfoy raced to his seat and sat down, Getting ready to laugh his head off the second Alfred saw the teacher.

And oh boy, he was not disappointed.

The teacher looked down and saw Alfred on the floor and raised an eyebrow and bent down and asked him if he was alright.

Alfred let out an un-interpretatable murmur and the teacher stood up.

He pushed Alfred with the tip of his shoe trying to get him to get up.

When Alfred looked to the side and saw what had poked him he let out a 'totally manly' (in his mind) yell, (not shriek mind you) and dashed for Mathews desk.

"M-Matty I-I'll protect you".

"Yes Alfred, I am sure you will do an excellent job _protecting_ 'Madeline' from behind him" commented Malfoy, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

After his little comment he burst into laughter.

"Oh you're_ that_ student the teachers have warned me about. Your Alfred F. Jones right?" Said the teacher in an exasperated sigh. "Welcome to my class, now please take your seat".

"The teachers talk about me!" Bubbled Alfred, once again completely misinterpreting what the teacher was saying.

"Wow I didn't know I was so popular. You know you're not all bad for ghost" Alfred continued, letting his Hollywood grin back onto his face.

"Thank you Mr. Jones, now please take your seat."

Giving him a military solute Alfred chanted "ey-yi cap'n" and scurried off to his seat.

'Yep' Draco thought 'definitely Bi-Polar'.

"Now class, who here can tell me how America got involved in the magic wars of World War 2."

Canada didn't even bother to raise his hand since he knew he wouldn't be seen, but the concept of being ignored never occurred to Alfred.

"Me, Me" Alfred chanted waving his arm wildly.

Mr. Binns spotted Alfred, furrowed his eyebrows and said "anyone at all".

Still seeing no one with their hand raised except Alfred, the teacher walked towards Hermione's desk.

"Please Mrs. Granger, do you know?" he begged.

"Sorry sir, I never got to World War Two this summer in my reading."

Letting out a deep breathy sigh, he looked up and saw Alfred still waving his arm.

"Yes Mr. Jones"

"Woo-who" Alfred cheered. "Okay, so it started when America blocked off Japan from some of the waters in China, which blocked their prime mermaid ground, so they were all totally, 'if you don't lift that barrier we consider this an act of war' and America was all like 'yeah right, I'll do what I want bi'ach' and refused to lift the ban. Then on December 7th, 1941 the Japs, bombed pearl Harbor which is to the muggles, where we keep our ships and to magical folk, it's our main place to find greenish for potions and so…"

Alfred continued on and on for the entire class period.

He explained how _every. Single. Country_. (And for some odd reason Prussia?) Was involved.

He also listed the days and time when attacks happened; he answered things the teacher didn't know!

He made graphs and diagrams on paper and made Canada re-enact a few fights and by the time they were don't there was pretty much nothing left to be said about World War Two.

"And that was Americas involvement" Alfred concluded.

The entire class just gaped at him, no one more than the teacher himself.

"Well uh, Alfred that was very, um thorough. Considering you pretty much taught today's lesson I'll award Ten points to Gryffindor?"

Alfred wasn't sure, but he thought he heard the teacher say under his breath, "Never thought I'd say that to him".

The bell was rung and class was dismissed.

-o-

"Hey dudes!" they heard being shouted behind them.

"Hello, eh." They heard in a much more quiet and humble voice.

Running up to them, once again leaving skid marks on the wood where they stopped, Mathew and Alfred caught up and fell into pace besides them.

The three still had a load of questions to ask the two, such as why 'Iggy' called Alfred America or how Alfred knew more than the teacher about World War Two, but Hermione had cornered the other two thirds of the trio after class and told them that if they keep pestering them, the twins won't answer anymore questions.

She said "We need to become friends first, would you spill your secrets to three kids you just met and have done nothing but interrogated you?"

Sighing, but agreeing the boys mumbled an "ok" and started walking down the hallways to study hall.

That brings us to right now.

"So what class do we have next bro's" Alfred asked, then looked at Hermione who was glaring at him.

"And bro-ett" He said flashing his all too famous grin once again.

It was everything she could not to lash out at him and curse the American on the ground he stood on.

She gritted out "right now is free period, then lunch, then potions, then double period flying with Slytherins, and last Care Of Magical Creatures."

"YES" Alfred shouted, "Flying is AWSOME!", "Sadly I'll be stuck with snake eyes for the period but who cares. I'll be flying! OMG this is almost as cool rockets. Is it anything like riding a horse? I love, love, love, love, LOVE horses" Alfred rambled.

"Oh dear no, he got started on horses. This is going to take a while" Canada stated to the trio. "I apologize, he grew up with them, and so he obviously has a lot to say about them".

Ignoring Alfred's rant Hermione asked "Oh, that's interesting. Hey if your brothers, why did you grow up in Canada and Alfred in America, and you two have different last names?"

Mathew looked over to his brother, still ranting and not noticing no one was listing, and turned back to Hermione.

"It's complicated" He stated nonchalantly.

"Also why did Alfred call you guys the FACE family" Ron asked.

With that Mathew tensed up, making the trio more interested.

"W-well" Mathew said, pleading for his brain to make up a good excuse.

"We all live in different countries" He blurted.

'Well that works' Canada said in his mind.

"We call ourselves FACE because Papa, who is really my by other big brother who insists I call that, him that lives in France, Alfred America, Me Canada and Arthur or 'Iggy' as Alfred calls him much to his displeasure, England."

"They also sometimes joined us in our reenactments as kids and they played France and England." Mathew concluded. He was very pleased with himself for coming up with such a good half-lie.

"Oh" said Hermione, still feeling as if that wasn't the whole truth, but stopped herself from asking more.

Mathew, seeing Alfred had moved on from horses to space and deducting he still had another ten minutes before he took a breath, asked the trio,

"So everyone seems to know you guys here, you're pretty popular eh?" Then he continued on.

The three looked at each other, not used to being on the receiving end of questions when around the twins.

"Well I guess you could say that. It's quite hard not to be when in the trio is the boy who lived."

Mathew and Alfred both stopped dead in their tracks.

"y-you're the b-boy who lived" Mathew stuttered out and Alfred for the first time since they met him was just speechless.

"Y-your alive!" blinked Canada.

The trio stared at the frozen twins curiously.

They had gotten some pretty strange reactions when people saw Harry, but never this.

"Yes, I'm sorry I thought you knew, there's no need to be scared" Harry bumbled out apologetically, but it looked like were just gone.

They had a faraway look and wouldn't move.

"Hello. Hello?" Ron asked waving his hands in front of their faces.

"We better get them to the nurse" Hermione said.

"Ron take Mathew, Harry Alfred, I'll meet you there when I'm done."

"Where are you going" asked Ron.

"To do some research."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The twins head (Memory)

**_"_****_Hello Arthur, I'm glad to see you have brought your younger brothers this time. Pleasure to meet you, I am James Potter."_**

**_"_****_And I am Lily Potter, pleased to meet you Mr. Jones and Mr. Williams, or would you prefer to be called by your countries"._**

**_"_****_Any thang's fine with me ma'am" said Alfred stepping through the doorway into the Potter residence. "But if ya' must. Call me Alfred please". Letting his full southern twang through, when he meets new people._**

**_"_****_J-just call me Mathew please, Miss Potter, eh" Mathew politely stated._**

**_"_****_Why Arthur, I don't know why you complained. It looks like you did a fine job raising these boys, so polite." Mrs. Potter praised._**

**_"_****_Try living with them" Muttered England._**

**_"_****_You talk about me", Chirped Alfred looking to England._**

**_"_****_Yes and of you too Canada, err, Mathew." Mr. Potter says beaming at the boys._**

**_"_****_T-thank you sir" Mathew stuttered out._**

**_"_****_I-it really is a pleasure to meet you; Arthur has told us all about you." He continued, getting over some of his nerves._**

**_"_****_Yeah, you are the only people in the world to know our secret, he really trusts you" Alfred followed Mathew._**

**_The Potters smiled and led the three nations into their living room._**

**_In the corner of the room was a cradle with a babbling baby with jet black hair._**

**_Pointing to the crib Lily stated "that's our son Harry, Harry Potter" _**

**_The three walked over to crib and looked down at the babbling baby._**

**_"_****_Well he most certainly has your eyes Lily" England cooed._**

**_"_****_Well come on now, the little rascal needs his nap, why don't we take this conversation into the dining room" said James._**

**_Leading the way through a door he gestured for the three to sit down._**

**_The five of them talked and drank tea, except Alfred who drank coffee, for a few hours until they felt the temperature suddenly drop and an eerie fog draw into the house._**

**_"_****_Honey, grab the wands" James yelled._**

**_For once reading the atmosphere Alfred jumped up and grabbed his 15 inch Oak, Maple, Yew, Tyson blend Gorgon Heart string wand. _**

**_One of the only four in the world, and his brothers were pulling out the two of them._**

**_The fourth belonged to France._**

**_Chasing after the couple, the countries ran into the living room to find a sight that will haunt there nightmares for the rest of their lives._**

**_Lying on the floor, dead, were Lily and James and standing over the baby was Lord Voldemort_**

**_"_****_Anapneo" The three chanted at the same time knocking Voldemort of the way and ran over to the baby. _**

**_Seeing Voldemort coming back, Arthur screamed to others _**

**_"_****_Connect the wands over the baby, NOW"_**

**_Obeying England for once without any hesitation, they raised their wands and connected them in pyramid shape over the baby's head._**

**_A purple force field was formed around the nations and the baby._**

**_Pointing his wand at them, Voldemort shouted "Avada Kedravra" and a bright green light shot out of his wand and towards the nations._**

**_When it hit, a surge of energy flowed through the purple force felid and struck down on the baby_**

**_Creating a lightning shaped scar on his head._**

Voldemort**_ was thrown back and disappeared out the door._**

**_When he left the three separated their wands and collapsed on the floor panting._**

**_Looking to the side Arthur saw his best and only friends to know his secrets lying on the floor dead._**

**_Then he looked up at the cradle, inside was a not moving baby with a lightning scar._**

**_A baby whose chest had stopped rising and falling as soon as the green light hit._**

**_The twins have only seen England cry twice, despite all the wars and death he's seen._**

**_One was at losing America._**

**_The second was that night._**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_The Nurses Office_**

"Oh my, oh dear, lie them down on those beds over there"

Harry and Ron laid down Alfred and Mathew on the beds carefully before running back to the nurse.

"What is wrong with our friends?" asked Harry. He was surprised to find he actually meant it to. He now considered them friends.

"Yeah are they alright?" questioned Ron, agreeing with Harry.

"I don't know, tell me exactly what happened." Rushed the nurse.

"We were walking to lunch and Hermione mentioned Harry being the boy who lived and they both just froze." Ron explained.

"It sounds like Post Traumatic Stress syndrome, can you think of anything that might have triggered it." The nurse questioned.

"Not that they have told us" stated Harry.

The nurse went over to a cabinet and pulled out some green dust and sprinkled it on both of the brothers.

"They should wake up in ten minutes. They will be fine to go to class, but don't ask them what caused the attack or they could relapse." The nurses scolded, "And try to avoid the topic around them okay". Then she walked off.

"Are they alright?" yelled Hermione, running into the room.

"Yeah they will be fine in about ten minutes" stated Ron.

"Good, I know we have been harsh on them, and they have been nothing but nice to us. Now we made them pass out" Hermione stated "God we're awful friends."

"I agree" said both Harry and Ron.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**_Dracos POV (12 minutes ago)_**

"Y-you're the b-boy who lived." Draco heard Mathew squeaked out from behind the pillar.

"You're alive!"

He had followed them out of History, hoping to find an answer to how the idiot had answers to things Mudblood didn't even know.

He had gotten a lot more than he could have hoped for.

"I have to go do some research" he heard Hermione shout and saw her walk away.

'Why were they so afraid of Potter?' Draco thought while strolling up and down the hall. 'He wasn't even the slightest bit afraid when he heard of me and my name has a lot more blood associated with it?'

'Also it can't be that they are afraid of Potter himself because they weren't scared until they found out his unofficial title.'

'This is very interesting, but more important how can I use this against them?'

'This is also the third time I've seen the cowboy nearly faint, why can't I cause him to? Even his sissy brother caused him to pass out twice, what did he do'?

Malfoy spent the rest of free period strolling the halls, trying to come up with answers for his questions, but finding nothing in the end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"England" both twins woke with a start and shouted at the same time.

"Where is England" Alfred asked looking around frantically and jumping out of the bed. "

Mathew ran up to Ron and begged "please we have to find our brother, help us" and began running around with his brother.

"What is going on" Hermione yelled over the sounds the twins chanting "England".

"Sometimes when people wake up out of the shock, they are still stuck in the memory" The nurse yelled back.

America stopped chanting and started wailing.

"Why! It's not fair. Why does everyone I care about die!" He screamed, punch a random table on the side, cracking it in half, then slid against a wall near by.

The trio dropped their jaws.

'Did he just say die?' they thought simultaneously.

Mathew slumped over and joined him.

"W-we just met them. They just found out and now their dead". Mathew stated in shock, with wide eyes.

The brothers slid down the wall, clinging on to each other for dear life and all out wailing.

"It's not fair, just one person, one person!" Alfred cried.

"That is all I ask for, one person who doesn't end up dead a day after they meet us".

"I-I want England and Papa" Mathew sobbed out even louder than his brother.

The twins stayed huddled together against the wall hands wrapped around each other and knees to their chest.

They stopped screaming and crying and now were just shivering like the characters in anime.

"I'll help them, just go to lunch and get them when it's over. They should be fine by then, I'll take care of this just go" The nurse pleaded."It is all under control, oh and watch out for them today, make sure they don't have a relapse"

The trio weakly nodded and slumped out the door.

Once in the hallway Hermione said

"I really, really want to start yelling about how suspicious this is but considering we caused it, now I just feel like an awful person."

"Yeah" Harry added. "They have done nothing but be kind and help us. They risked their own safety to save us from the launcher and we just sent them into a panic attack with our non-stop questioning".

"I just hope Malfoy doesn't hear of this" Ron concluded. "If he does, their lives will be living nightmares."

As they walked down the hallway into the lunch room Hermione said,

"I did find some interesting things in my research though."

The trio went and sat in their usual seat waiting for the food to appear.

"Nantucket is an island in America, It is known for the invention and production of sleeping potions" Hermione stated.

"Do you think that's why Alfred calls that hair that makes him dizzy Nantucket?" Harry asked.

"I'd assume so" she responded.

"Look I have an idea" said Harry, piling food on his plate.

"Let's not give up on investigating, but go about it a different way."

Ron and Hermione cocked their heads and looked up from their lamb stew.

"I mean, look, it's obvious they're not going to hurt us, since they didn't just abandon is when we were shot at by the slime balls, and they aren't here to spy since they didn't know who I was since when they found out… well you know what happened".

"So what does that have to do with our interrogation tactics?" said Ron.

"Let's try a more subtle approach. Don't take everything they do as suspicious. Maybe we should try befriending them like Hermione said, but with less interrogation and more 'what's your favorite color'. Also we haven't told them a single thing about ourselves, why should they tell us anything."

"He has a point" Hermione admitted. "Okay we become friends, now let's go get them from the hospital, I hope they're alright, I still feel terrible."

"By the way" Ron added. "What memory do you think they were reliving, and why were they trying to find 'England'."

"Maybe if we are nice to them, eventually we'll find out" Harry concluded while walking down the hall.

"I just hope we do before Malfoy, or else then they have a reason to be scared."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Once again Mathew was the first out of the daze.

He looked to his side and saw Alfred still shivering and looked to the other to see a lady in a nurse's uniform.

He looked at his brother again and asked the lady

"Um, I'm really sorry miss but do you know where we are?"

"Sorry Hun, you had an attack, but your fine now, your brother should snap out of it in a minute." She responded, tidying up the room and casting a spell on the cracked table Alfred had punched earlier.

"Okay, is there anything I can do to help him?" He asked, pointing to his brother.

"No, don't worry he'll be fine" she answered.

"Oh, so how did we get here, last time this happened we just froze?" Canada questioned.

"Your three friends dropped you off. Don't worry they're fine, just getting lunch. They'll be back to escort you to your next class when it's over. I asked them to watch you for today to make sure you don't relapse". She stated nonchalantly.

When Mathew looked back at his brother he had stopped shivering and asked "Where are we?" to Canada.

Mathew told him what the nurse had said and they both stood up.

"Sorry ma'am" Alfred said, while dusting his jeans. "This happens sometimes."

When fully up he asked "so what triggered it and were we yelling anything?"

"Sorry Hun, I can't tell you or it might trigger another attack." The nurse sympathized.

"It's alright, thank you miss." Mathew stated politely.

"May we please have a cup of water?"

"Sure thing sweetie, there's one on the desks besides each of the beds".

"Thank you" the twins synchronized.

"I hope we weren't yelling anything to revealing" said America.

"I hope so too" responded Canada.

The two spend the rest of the hour talking about all kinds of topics from music to clothes to scents of soaps.

"We hadn't had this light a conversation since we got here." joked Mathew.

"Yeah it's nice not being paranoid" answered Alfred.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for another few minutes, the door to the nurse's office opened and the usual trio walked in.

"Hi we're here to escort Mathew and Alfred to potions" announced Hermione.

The nurse looked over to the brothers and asked "Are you two sure you're up for it".

The two boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah this used to happen a lot a few years ago, we learned to control it but as you see sometimes it still happens." Alfred concluded walking towards.

Once outside the office Alfred stated

"I'm guessing she told you not to tell us anything right?"

"Yep, all we're aloud to say are we brought you here, and we have to watch you for the day." Ron answered him.

"Well if I started beating you up and calling you either 'German scum, evil Japs, Italian cowards, Communist Bastards or Bloody Red Coats', I'm really sorry."

The three looked at him confused, until Mathew said

"As he said before, this used to happen a lot, and all of those things happened. Alfred is the violent one between the two of us when that happens. I usually just curl up and cry."

The three didn't push them any further and both twins were grateful for that.


	5. The Potions Incident

After a minute of awkward silence Alfred asked

"So anything we need to know about potions or the teacher?".

"The only things you need to worry about in potions _is_ the teacher. Snape is awful to Gryffindor and gives Slytherin special treatment, Epically Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Poor Harry here gets the brunt of it."

"It's fine, He won't mess with Harry when the Hero's around" Alfred said weakly flashing a flimsy thumbs up.

"Alfred it's okay, you don't have to be peppy all the time. You just got out of a panic attack, just relax okay" Mathew smiled to his brother and Alfred weakly nodded.

They walked into the potions room and Harry, hoping to avoid Snape, quickly took his seat next to Ron and Hermione took hers next to another Gryffindor girl.

All three sent the twins an encouraging smile as they went to talk to Professor Snape.

Alfred walked up, switching on his oblivious personality in his head, and tapped on the teachers shoulder.

"Hello professor, I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my Bro' Mathew Williams. We're kinda' new here so we have no idea where to sit." Said America, his Happy-go-lucky aura just oozing out of him.

"H-hello eh" stuttered Mathew standing slightly behind Alfred.

Snape looked up and glanced from one twin to the other, dropping his smile.

"So _you're _the twins the teachers have been talking about". He said, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he spoke.

"Wow so the teachers really do like me, not just the ghosts" His smile increasing exponentially and aura getting even bigger.

"That wasn't a complement you twit" Snape growled.

"Now you sound just like Iggy" He said, now basically glowing with a bright sunny aura. Some of the students swore they say daisies surrounding him.

"S-so um, can w-we take our seat?" stuttered out Mathew now trying to hide even further behind Alfred.

Unlike Alfred, Mathew can actually feel the tension and hate in Snapes body language.

"I'm assuming you're the invisible one the teachers _actually_ like" Snape said smiling at Mathew and glaring at Alfred.

"Now you even look like Iggy"

Snapes face met his palm and he sighed.

"Please take your seats, Mr. Jones yours is next to Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Williams please sit next to Mr. Brooke."

Mathew hurried to his seat at the table next to Alfred's and sat down politely saying a "hi eh" to the boy next to him.

The class was quiet and calm until Alfred spoke up again.

"But _why_" he whined. "I don't _wanna_' sit next to _him_" He said pointing towards Malfoy. "Can I switch _please?_"

Snapes, who eye was now twitching, yelled out.

"No now stop whining you twit and take you seat before I glue you to it!"

Alfred huffed and dragged himself next to Malfoy all while muttering how "The resemblance is uncanny, geez, maybe that's where Iggy learned it from." And pouting like a child.

His eye now going into full spasm, Snape took a deep breath and growled out a "thank you Mr. Jones now please be quiet."

All at once losing his moping Alfred, Just like he did to the history and Herboligy teacher,

He raised his arm in a mock solute and yelled out "sir yes sir".

Now completely red Snape growled and stalked out of the classroom muttering "I need to stock up on my headache medicine with _that _in my classroom this year".

Alfred (still oblivious to the mood) shouted out

"Okey dokey artichokey".

Then the door slammed shut.

Smiling his same idiotic grin he bubbled to the class

"I think he likes me".

The ones in the class used to Alfred's antics were doubled over in laughter the rest were looking at him the same way you would look at a mouse eating a cat.

'Seriously' Draco openly gapped at the boy. 'What the _hell_ is wrong with him?'

'I can't call him an idiot, after all he practically taught history, but **_come on, _**is really just that oblivious?'

Alfred still smiling turned and looked at Malfoy whose jaw was dropped almost comically and eyes as wide as plates.

Then Alfred did the only thing to both confuse and infuriate Draco more…

He laughed.

"HAHAHA OMG LOL, dude your eyes are like, totally wider than Tony's flying saucers and he's an Alien."

Now that Alfred was on the floor laughing, obviously not going to give any answers, everyone turned to Mathew.

Mathew sighed. He noticed he had been doing that a lot more around Alfred lately.

"Tony is from Bahamas and now he lives in Roswell New Mexico in the U.S, so Alfred calls him an alien".

Most of the class nodded, accepting that answer.

Everyone except Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco.

The trio also sighed and looked back to Alfred.

"I really wish we could grill them on this, but I think that might not be _too_ friendly." Ron said to Harry.

"I suppose not" agreed Harry.

Hermione made a mental not to research 'flying saucers in Roswell New Mexico' as soon as she got the chance.

After about ten minutes the class assumed that Snape wasn't coming back and started chatter among themselves.

Draco, regaining his composer leaned over and smirked down on his 'favorite target'.

"So I heard you and 'Madeline' had a little _'visit'_", He air quoted, "to the nurse's office."

When he heard that he instantly stopped laughing and glared at Draco.

'Bi-Polar, definitely Bi-Polar' thought Draco again

"Yes and…" Alfred said not dropping his glare. "Your point?"

Draco, his smirk growing even bigger, sneered.

"So tell me, why are you so afraid of Potter?"

Harry tensed up, worried about what was going to happen next.

Alfred tilted his head and furrowed his eyebrows.

He looked genuinely confused for a second, and then once again.

He started laughing.

Even louder than before.

"Me *loud laugh* afraid *Louder laugh* of him. That would almost be as bad as being scared of _you_ *Even louder laugh*, and last time a checked I was the one who held a gun to you."

He was now on the floor rolling, or as he calls it, ROTFLing.

"Wow dude, the hero doesn't get afraid. The only person in the room I might _consider_ being scared of is the brown haired chick." He giggled pointing to Hermione. "She's got Russia's scary-sweet aura thing down pact."

Hermione glared, arguing in her head whether that was a compliment or an insult, and then she decided to just be indifferent.

Draco just stared at the boy, floored, until he remembered.

'It wasn't Potter he was afraid of, it was the boy who lived' Draco thought.

He once again leaned over him and nudged him with his foot.

"Oh so you didn't faint when Ron over their brought up the _boy-…"_

Draco was cut off to a pencil thrown at the back of his head.

When he turned around he saw Potter absolutely fuming.

His smirk got bigger and he mouthed

"What's wrong 97".

Harry looked worriedly at Alfred then went back to glaring at Malfoy.

He mouthed to Draco "What are you doing! Do you _want _him to have another panic attack!"

Draco smiled sweetly at him and mouthed back

"Well that was the plan."

Harry looked like he was about to blow a gasket when Draco turned around to finish.

"Anyway as I was saying, _the boy who_…"

He was cut off again by a small voice yelling

"Hey Alfred, I dropped Toronto (his glasses), If you have Texas can you help find it".

"Sure thing Bro". Alfred yelled back to his brother.

"Sorry to cut short the most _hilarious_ conversation of my life, but a hero's duty calls" Alfred said to Draco then skipped over to help his brother.

Draco was bubbling with anger and just shouted, no longer caring about taking the time to enjoy it.

"Afraid of the BOY WHO LIVED".

Mathews POV

Both brothers stopped their searching and looked up.

"W-what d-did you s-say" shivered Mathew.

"I said the _boy who lived_" said Draco, his anger dissipated and smugness returned.

Mathew, shivering himself, looked to his left and saw Alfred already gone. His eyes were glazed over and he was lying on the floor.

Mathew wanted more than anything to do the same but he couldn't.

'Breath, Mathew breath', he chanted in his head. 'Alfred is your younger brother and he has been protecting you his entire life, for once act like the older and be brave'.

Mathew forced himself to stop shivering and stood up.

Trying his best to act like England, and put up a purple flame aura behind.

"Excuse me, I can't hear you" Mathew said, lowering his voice an octave and raising his wand.

"No don't pull that with me" Malfoy seethed, though surprised it was Mathew standing up for his brother instead of the other way around.

"Listen up Madeline; you are the coward of Hogwarts."

'This is almost exactly like the fight Papa and Britten fought' Mathew thought. 'Since Britten won that I guess I'll just do what he did'.

"Coward of Hogwarts, coward of Hogwarts, Mathews the coward of Hogwarts and everybody knows it" Draco chanted.

"I didn't know that?" chanted half the class.

'Creepily similar' thought Mathew. 'What did England do next'? He trailed in his head. 'Oh yeah'

Mathew took out a hockey stick and started chasing after Draco yelling "do you want another hundred year war you bloody git, considering who you are you probably are an expert on cowards since you are one and.."

Mathew continued to ramble while chasing around Draco who was running, with a laugh eerily similar to a certain Frenchman.

"Onhonhonhonhon, coward of Hogwarts".

Ron whispered to Hermione "should we try to stop them".

Hermione smiled a creepy smile and said "no, I say sit back and enjoy show".

Snapes POV

Snape was walking back to his classroom.

He went on a detour on his way to get his headache medicine to stop by library to pick up a book, so he took a lot longer than he thought he would.

He put his hand on the door handle, he creaked it open.

He was not expecting this when he walked in.

The loud twin was passed out on the floor his glasses askew.

The usually invisible twin was chasing Malfoy around with a hockey stick, with some questionable stains on it, yelling about a hundred years war.

Malfoy was running away, laughing like a Frenchman and yelling, "Coward of Hogwarts, coward of Hogwarts, Madeline's the coward of Hogwarts and everybody knows it."

Weasly was whispering to Granger and Granger just smiled creepily and said "I say just sit back and enjoy show".

The rest of the class was either staring at Jones passed out on the floor, or laughing their butts off.

Snape just blinked three times, stepped back and closed the door.

Then he walked off to get some medicine for hallucinations.

POV

Alfred awoke with a start and jumped up.

"England, England where are you"

He spotted Mathew chasing around Malfoy, who Alfred just ignored and ran up to him.

"Canada, Canada where's England" He yelled almost in tears.

"Canada? England?" the class questioned, whispering to each other.

Hermione rolled her eyes and stood on the desk.

"When someone comes out of shock they are sometimes still trapped in the memory" She shouted.

"You!" Alfred said pointing to Draco.

Alfred's panicked expression dropped to a sinister glare.

His entire self darkened.

His hair, His skin and jacket grew darker.

His eyes turned red.

His usually sunny yellow aura of happiness was completely dissolved and replaced with one a dark red, almost black.

"You did this" he yelled.

This time Draco was scared.

An angry Alfred holding a gun to him was one thing, even during that he was still sunshiny, hero Alfred.

This isn't Alfred.

He doesn't know who this is, and he doesn't care.

All he knows is he's terrified of him.

Draco was about to run until Alfred ran up and seized him by his collar.

Alfred held him against the wall and just like the brat had done to Mathew on the train. Also like Canada how pulled out a Hockey stick, Alfred pulled out a baseball bat with nails screwed into it.

This one had even more red stains than Mathews.

"You did this, you're the reason England is crying." Alfred yelled.

"You took the only people he cared about, who knew the truth."

He hoisted him up higher and kept screaming.

"It was the Germans weren't it huh, they put you up to this. Blitz'n the poor guy wasn't enough, huh. Am I right!"

Draco, now quivering shook his head no.

"Oh, so now you're lying to me? Is that it?"

America dropped his grimace and replaced it with a sickly sweet smile.

"Or maybe you just did it on your own? You just enjoy tearing people don't you, you sick vile bastard!"

Draco was still shivering and wanted to defend himself but he could already feel himself getting woozy from lack of air.

"You know what?" he said, his voice dripping with molasses.

"I am going to cut you open, gut you alive and send the organs to Oliver for a batch of cupcakes. That should make him feel better. Maybe help him get over what _you_ destroyed."

America swung his arm back, ready to attack when he felt a sharp tug on his pesky hair and fell back to the ground again.

Draco dropped to the floor and scurried away from Alfred, who was currently 'brightening' again.

Mathew also stepped away from Alfred, but not in fear.

He calmly turned to the trio behind him, who were openly gawking at him.

"He did tell you he could get violent when he wakes up."

Mathew turned back to look at his brother, who was still passed out, then at Malfoy cowering across the room, then back to the three.

"Actually that was one of his calmer episodes; no one is in the hospital."

The three were completely floored.

The word 'calm' never came to mind when describing what just happened.

"Don't worry" Mathew stated, "It takes a lot more for me to go all 2P."

Ron who now was a lot calmer that it was clear that Alfred was dead to the world asked.

"So why did you pull that hair?"

"It's the only way to get him to calm down" Mathew answered.

"So your solution to him getting violent when he wakes up is to make him pass out again?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this time when he wakes up he'll only be violent towards me."

He looked over at Malfoy, still traumatized shivering in the corner.

"And maybe Malfoy for making him pass out in the first place, but that's his own fault."

The three continued to stare at Mathew until he spoke once again.

"No I cannot tell you the memory he was living because then I will pass out and there is a good chance I will do what he did" he said gesturing to Alfred.

"And he won't be in a state to stop me."

"What I can tell you" he continued looking at Harry, "That what happened that night wasn't your fault. You were an innocent bystander and barely involved. It's more of what happened afterwards that caused the problem".

Mathew walked over and grabbed his brother and tossed him over his shoulder.

"If you want to come you can, but he won't be answering any questions" Mathew deadpanned.

The trio looked towards each other guiltily.

Mathew walked out the door carrying Alfred and shut it behind him.

"Well I feel awful. He actually thinks so low of us that he thinks we would question his brother after coming out of _that" _Ron stated

"That might be because we did question him after '_that_', didn't we?" Harry responded.

"Come on lets go show them that we're not awful people" Hermione said running towards the door to chase after the twins.

"What about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

Looking at a shivering Malfoy, Ron just shrugged and said "he'll be fine" and ran to join Hermione.

"Wait for me" yelled Harry, running off to join them.

Mathews POV

"Sometimes I really question your choices for the friends and enemies you make America".

"I mean, Draco was a worse choice than Russia, at least with Russia the threat of the threat of Mutual Assured Destruction prevented anything more than sarcastic comments".

Mathew grumbled while carrying his little brother to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ginger foot" Mathew yelled irritably at the portrait of the fat lady and it opened to let them in.

Mathew walked into the abandoned Gold and Red room and dumped his brother onto the nearest couch.

He sat in the overstuffed red and gold chair across from his brother and put his elbows on the desk and his head in his hands.

"They seriously were going to try to investigate me after my brother practically came out of a coma! I _so_ wanted to go all 2P on everyone in that room, but you doing it already looked suspicious enough. Besides I would feel really bad for having to send Arthur so many hospital bills".

Mathew looked at his sleeping brother's form and sighed.

"You know, I like you better when you're sleeping, I actually get a chance to talk, even though I know like usual you aren't listening." He chuckled to his brother, who was still dead to the world.

"I know you like those three but if we stay with them we'll be found out in a week". He grumbled.

"And besides they aren't even true friends, they didn't even come because I said they couldn't investigate you when you woke up and while all that in potions was happening they just stood back and watched!"

"When they were in danger_, _despite the fact they have done nothing but interrogate us since we met_,_ instead of hightailing it out like any sane person would, we pushed them it of the way and kicked the machines butt!"

"And you know what thanks we got for it, more questions!"

America rolled over away from Canada and mumbled something not interpretable.

"I'll take that as you agree" Mathew giggled.

"Also what are we going to tell England?"

"We can't tell him about Harry because that will bring right back his depression and we can't really say what happened today or he won't just kill you this time."

Canada was lost in thought so he didn't hear the sound of footsteps echoing through the common room.


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

Trios POV

"They seriously were going to try to investigate me after my brother practically came out of a coma! I _so_ wanted to go all 2P on everyone in that room, but you doing it already looked suspicious enough. Besides I would feel really bad for having to send Arthur so many hospital bills". The trio heard Mathew grumble from the other side of the portrait.

"And besides they aren't even true friends, they didn't even come because I said they couldn't investigate you when you woke up and while all that in potions was happening they just stood back and watched."

"When they were in danger, despite the fact they have done nothing but interrogate us since we met, instead of hightailing it out like sane people, we pushed them it of the way and kicked the machines butt."

"He does have a point" Interjected Ron.

"And you know what thanks we got, more questions!"

Ron, Harry and Hermione dropped their head guiltily.

"They are all good points." Agreed Harry.

"That's really what he thinks of us?" asked Hermione in a solemn voice.

"Have we given him a reason not to?" answered Harry.

"Wow, we weren't even this relentless interrogating Draco or Snape" Ron added.

"So in other words we have been complete idiots and have made them hate us. We didn't even say thank you after they saved us from being pelted by fog goo, or congratulate them on being Gryffindor, or even offer to help Alfred when he passed out on the floor in potions. During all three we just stood there, asking questions that could send them into panic attacks." Hermione stated.

"And after all of that, Alfred still defended us to his brother".

"I have a feeling Alfred is too much of a '_hero_' to hold a grudge, and will probably be bouncing on the walls again in an hour, but it will probably take a lot more for his brother to let us talk to them, let alone be friends".

"So what should we do?" asked Ron.

"We walk right up and apologize" stated Harry.

"Simple as that, if they don't accept it, we keep trying like Alfred until we wear him down enough to accept".

"Do you think he'll even listen? I mean he has lived with Alfred his whole life, you have got to get good at your ignoring skills" questioned Hermione.

"I'm sure if we keep doing it eventually he'll listen" Ron answered.

"So I guess we should stop procrastinating and just go." Harry concluded and with that they walked in.

Normal POV

Mathew felt a soft tap on his shoulder and turned to face it.

Assuming it was someone mistaking him for Alfred as usual, Mathew turned around ready to politely explain their confusion.

To his surprise and displeasure the Northern twin found himself face to face with people topping his 'please leave me alone' list.

"I am sorry, but as I said, Alfred will not be answering any questions." Mathew spat out with venom laced in his words.

It was clear that the three were not welcome at the moment, but they decided to pull an 'Alfred' and pretend not to notice.

"Mathew we came to apologize…to both of you."Harry began.

"I know that it is going to take more than that, but we won't stop apologizing until you say yes. I know living with Alfred you have probably very used to begging but…"

"WHAT!" Mathew yelled.

"Are you saying that my brother is too weak to stand up for himself? That he has to _beg_ for what he needs?"

Even Mathew knew he was being unreasonable, but he just wanted a chance to yell and be heard for once.

They did hurt his brother though, so he wasn't that remorseful.

"Mathew that's not what we meant" Ron tried to say but was completely ignored.

"Or are you implying that just because he talks a lot, I stopped caring about what he says?"

"Mathew that is not what we were trying to say" Hermione pleaded.

Mathew jumped up staring the three in the eyes.

"I know that my brother is loud, arrogant, annoying and when he doesn't feel like trying he can completely ignore the basics of body language, but you know what?" He screamed.

"My brother is fine the way he is! He only chooses not to care about the atmosphere because if he actually listened to what people back home said to him, he would have chronic depression."

"And you know what else?" He continued.

"Just like you three and Draco they wouldn't care, they would continue to barrage him with '_fat so'_ and '_idiot' _and _'hero complex'."  
_The three weren't sure whether Mathew was going to burst into tears or add a couple new stains to his hockey stick.

"_You three" _He spat out with as much hate as he could manage

"You three and the rest of the literal god damned world are the reason why he has to be an idiot."

"He stops being one for one minute to listen and look what happens."

The three tried to interject but Mathew cut them off before they even got out a syllable.

"But you know who they always run to for a quick bailout, or if anything goes wrong in their lives. And like the 'Hero' he forces himself to be, he always does. Regardless of what they have done to him."

Mathew then collapsed onto the couch next to his southern half.

"Although who am I to speak when I burned down his capital simply because I got jealous of him."

Realizing what he said but still not caring, Mathew raised his again and looked at the others as if daring them to question him.

Knowing better than to take the bait the three just sat across from.

Mathew calmed down and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry" he muttered in his usual tone.

"This has just struck a nerve from home."

Hermione desperately wanted to ask what he meant by '_burning his capital'_ and where '_home_' was but she gritted her teeth and resigned herself to silence.

"Sometimes I truly wonder which one of us has it worse, me who once got sat on by Ivan for an hour because he didn't notice me, or Alfred who can't even breathe without someone giving him a snide comment." Mathew complained.

"I remember when everyone was fighting over us, when we were the symbol of new prosperity."

"Now it's as if I don't exist and everyone _hates _him, despite the fact that he has never turned down anyone in need." He continues.

"Even his big brother has tried to kill him multiple times after he left home."

The three cringed when they heard '_kill_', but figured now wouldn't be the best time to ask.

They looked at each other the back at Mathew

Canada had his head buried in one of the cushions on the couch and had a monotone look on his face of pacifistic anger.

His brother was still passes out next to him, a pained expression on his face.

"Mathew" Hermione stated cautiously, like when you a wounded tiger.

"It's ok, we see you, even if we occasionally forget your name, and we like Alfred. I promise that we will stop with the barrage of questions; it was completely unfair and uncalled for. You have been nothing but kind to us and we have done nothing to reciprocate it. We also never told you a thing about ourselves but expected you to spill your life story. We are really sorry and hope you can forgive us."

Mathew slowly but surely quieted down and lifted his head from the pillows.

"We forgive you" he sighed.

"It's just been hard that's all, I just needed to vent, sorry you had to be the 'ventees'."

"Anytime" answered Harry perkily.

With the tension in the air released (not as though America would have noticed… if he wasn't passed out) the four sat in a comfortable silence.

They remained that way for a few minutes until the lump next to Mathew started to stir.

"Alfred!" the four squealed at once.

Alfred sat up groggily and latched his hand on to Mathew's shoulders to steady himself.

"Bloody hell, I've got a mighty kraken in head bangin' around, Mathew lad could you be a dearest and fetch me a glass of ale to quit the throbbing in me' head."

The three looked questionably at Alfred but held their Tongue, not wanting to throw away the apology so soon.

Canada saw the threes faces and figured telling them this much wouldn't hurt,

"When he's tired or dizzy or hung-over he starts to act like his older brother, all British... or in this case, Scottish."

He looked over wearily at his brother.

"You don't have to stay if you don't want; he's not going to be much better when he's fully awake."

"No it's fine" Hermione assured.

"I'll grab some water, I don't think we have ale, especially since were fourteen" Ron stated walking over to the fridge in the corner of the room.

"I'll message the teachers that we'll be missing our classes today."

"Really guys its fine, you don't have to miss for us." Mathew assured."I've handled him at worse times than this."

"Really, it's no trouble" answered back Hermione.

"Besides the nurse said to watch you anyway" added Ron, walking over to Alfred with a bottle of water.

"Ugh stupid bloody migraine, I told you Mattie lad to never pull Nantucket, but_ no _you had to do it four bleeding times in two days! I swear next you do I won't hesitate to pull Quebec" Alfred grumbled with his hand shielding his eyes from the light.

Mathew paled at the memory of when France accidentally pulled Quebec; he suddenly felt a lot guiltier than he had in the past few days.

"Sorry, It had to be done" Mathew answered apologetically.

Alfred huffed in response and leaned back on the couch.

"So lad, what caused me to get my knickers in a twist so badly you had to put my lights out."

The other four looked at each other nervously, debating whether the full truth was necessary.

"Long story short" Mathew began breaking the silence.

"Malfoy yelled something, you passed out, me and Draco pulled a 'black sheep of Europe' style fight, me being England and him France, then I chased him around with my hockey stick and he was yelling, then you woke up went all 2P and attacked him and to stop you from gutting him for Oliver's '_cupcakes'_ I pulled Nantucket. Oh and the trio apologized for all the questioning and we forgave them." He finished off with a flourish.

If Hermione, Harry and Ron hadn't been there to witness the live event, they wouldn't have believed what Mathew said.

Strangely though Alfred didn't react surprised or even mildly upset, he just simply asked

"Revolver or bat and how much am I going to have to fork out for hospital bills."

He actually seemed quite annoyed at the end, as if this I a regular occurrence.

Although for all they knew it was.

"Bat and I pulled Nantucket before you swung." Mathew answered, just as indifferently.

Once again biting their tongues and ignoring the questions racing through their heads the three didn't say a word.

Alfred looked to the side and jumped as if he didn't know they were there.

"Bloody hell, when did you three gits get here" he shrieked.

Everyone just rolled their eyes and he huffed.

Mathew looked towards his brother and gulped knowing he was going to have to tell him and England exactly _why_ they passed out.

Knowing it was better to rip the bandage off when he didn't have enough strength to lift up and throw the entire building he asked the other three to leave the room.

On the way out he shouted to Hermione.

"Um well, Hermione if you don't mind can you please write a letter to Arthur for us. I would do it but he needs to know the whole truth and I know the two of us would try to soften it for him."

Hermione nodded and walked out the door with the other two trailing behind her.

When they left Mathew turned back to his southern brother and began explaining.

"Look America, I am going to explain to you why you passed out in the first place. I know you will want to again but please try not to OK"

Alfred nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"Okay, so apparently Harry's last name isn't a coincidence."

Alfred froze then began tremble, but stopped himself from passing out.

"You mean…" he whimpered.

"Yes America, Harry Potter is Lily and James sun, who we inadvertently killed."

Alfred looked like he was about to cry.

Mathew felt awful but knew this had to be done and at least it was better than him full out fainting.

"This is so unfair" Alfred cried out now screaming. "Why is he after _us_!"

"It's just not fair, even when we were just colonies it was always US. What is so special about us that the dark lord himself has to hunt us down? If he wants twins why doesn't he just go after the Italy's, not only do they not have _Atomic Bombs! _But they would instantly surrender."

"You know he doesn't just need twins, he needs us, but there's nothing we can do about it. We just have to make sure he doesn't find us till we know enough magic to defend ourselves. I don't think guns will be much when battling him considering it would go right through him."  
Alfred, who had been leaning against the wall, now sunk down it exasperatingly.

"So he's alive" he stated eyes glazed over with a faraway look.

"I don't know whether to jump with joy or cry because we're the reason he grew up an orphan."

Mathew walked over and put an arm around his sibling, pulling him into a one arm hug.

"It wasn't our fault" Mathew tried to sooth. "We didn't do anything wrong, it was the ghosts' fault okay. We had nothing to do with that and neither did Arthur or Harry or Lily or James. It was the stupid dark ghost."

America looked towards his brother, who was currently crushing him with his arm, and let put a loose smile.

"You know, when did you become the strong one." He teased.

Mathew playfully punched him on the shoulder and smiled back.

"Who said I wasn't always, I am the older one and as China always says 'you an ass aru."

Both brothers burst out laughing, turning red in the face.

"Oh oh wait" Alfred panted between laughs putting on a corny French accent "Why is he stronger, because DUH! He is Canada! I recognize him from his sexy hair because it is so much like my own. But not as good."

"Well you can suck my jingle bells" Canada shouted right back.

Both collapsed back onto the floor clutching their sides, lost in old memories.

Memories that did not involve a man in a black cloak watching them from the woods.

No, that, like usual, they forced into the back of their minds.

Trios POV

"It is taking every fiber of my being not to storm in there right now and demand answers." Ron complained while walking next to Hermione.

"I mean _come on _how much more suspicious can you get! We aren't giving up on investigating them right? We only stopped questioning them so that we could get closer to spy, right?"

Hermione nodded and Harry cringed and looked down at the floor guiltily.

"And because we actually want to be their friends" Harry added.

"Yes but solving this is our first priority, but by that being our first priority, being friends must come first" Hermione stated.

"English please" Ron sniped at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes but answered anyway.

"I _mean _to find out about them we have to befriend them so; yes Harry being friends comes before spying."

Then she sat down at the table in the library and pulled out a parchment and quill.

"Now if you're not going to help me with the letter, please go and see if you can find out anything about 'Flying saucers in New Mexico' and 'Quebec'. Also I'm willing to bet that Texas and Toronto make seeing potions and Quebec makes sleeping ones, but I'm not sure so check that to."

Dismissing them away with her hand, Harry and Ron went off to do their assigned tasks and Hermione began the letter.

**_Dear Arthur (or Iggy as Alfred calls you)_**

**_Hello I am Mathew and Alfred's friend, Hermione Granger. _**

**_I have some unfortunate news to tell you, I also recommend you have a seat because if you have anywhere near a reaction they did, you might pass out._**

**_I'll spare you the details of the conversation and just get to the point._**

**_When I said Harry Potter is the boy who lived they both passed out so we brought them to the infirmary_**

**_We picked them up from the infirmary later and brought them to class._**

**_During class a kid named Draco Malfoy (I'm sure one of them has mentioned him, you already know him as the kid in the gun mishap) shouted the same thing out, and Alfred fainted and Mathew started chasing after him with a hokey stick, with some questionable stains on it._**

**_Eventually Alfred woke up and started to act strange._**

**_His skin and hair and eyes (basically everything about him) started getting darker and he glowed with a blood red aura._**

**_Then he pulled out a baseball bat with nails hammered into in at was about to attack Draco until Mathew pulled his cowlick._**

**_Mathew already explained to us that he went what he called '2P'._**

**_Anyway they told me to write this letter to you because they thought they would "leave stuff out"._**

**_They also said to say "yes he is alive and this is who you think it is."_**

**_Alfred is currently recovering (by the way apparently when he's groggy, he acts British?) And Mathew is taking care of him._**

**_I really hope that you take this well after reading this and Harry apologizes if he did anything to upset you a long time ago._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Hermione Granger for Mathew and Alfred _**

Hermione sealed up the letter and placed it in one of the many mail bins around the library.

By the time she walked back to her seat, Harry and Ron were already there, smiles on faces and holding a pile of books.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you happy to do research" she said teasingly taking her seat.

Ignoring the jab, they both took the seats across from her and laid out the books so she could see.

"That one" Harry said pointing to a book with a cover that said _America, The Space Race And Alien Encounters. _Says,

**_"An object looking like a U.F.O crashed in Roswell New Mexico. This news surprised not only America, but the entire world. This which was due largely in part to America suddenly announcing 'dude a U.F.O just totally fell out of the sky at my place'. However a few hours later they claimed object was merely a weather balloon, or an aircraft, or a military training exercise utilizing holograms. But it was most certainly not a U.F.O"._**

"Wow" Ron snorted "Americans even say 'dude' in their books."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and turned back to Harry.

"So do you think Alfred's friend Tony is alien?" she asked.

"Considering Mathew told me his other best friend is whale, I wouldn't be so surprised" Ron answered.

Ignoring him Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah"

"This one" he said pointing to a book with a cover of the Canadian flag and said _Magic Canada and its provinces._

"That says that Quebec is similar to Nantucket in that it makes sleeping potions, and Toronto makes seeing potions and according to google, Texas is the same".

"So Ron, did you find anything?"

Ron who had been daydreaming looked back at Hermione and then popped

"I looked up the same things as Harry, he's right".

"Thought so" She said smugly.

The three sat proudly at how much they figured out, until they heard a voice behind them.

"Bravo, Bravo" Draco clapped behind them.

"Now what are you going to _do _with that new found information."

Harry rolled his eyes and glared at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk us, like maybe finding some body guards to protect you when Alfred decides to murder you?"

Malfoy visibly shuttered, but quickly recovered.

"I can take him" he exclaimed proudly. "I was just taken off guard by the fact that he went from having daisies surrounding him, to a bloody bat. And I don't mean bloody as in stupid I mean LITERAL BLOOD, I was just shocked!"

"Keep telling yourself that" Ron sneered also giving him a dirty look.

Malfoy glared right back but continued.

"Besides, once I know where 'Nantucket' and 'Quebec' are I won't even need to fight. I could just make them pass right out. Not that I can't already, but then I could with you know… less murder afterwards"

Worrying for the Twins sake, they hoped Malfoy never would.

"So as I was saying before you so rudely interrupted" Draco pressed on ignoring them.

"Now that you figured that out, what do you plan to do with the information?"

The three looked at each other realizing that he had a valid point, they really solved nothing.

"It is hilarious really, I'm going to find their secret before you three twits, and I don't have to go through the act of being nice to them."

"Hey" Harry jumped up, "We aren't just friends with them because we want information!"

"We aren't?" asked Ron, genuinely confused.

Hermione smacked the back of his head then stood up with Harry.

"Yeah, we are nice to them because we like them."

"Oh so mudblood has a crush" Draco said pretending to look off dreamily.

"Oh which one is cuter, I love blondes, his Canadian accent is_ so _dreamy, and Alfred's big blue eyes oh, how to choose?"

He snickered and looked back at Hermione.

"Oh I wonder if they're fight over me because I'm so smart and perfect."

Now Ron was positively fuming.

"Hey!" he screamed jumping up and walking over to him.

"That was low even for you frog face*. Maybe your just jealous that youre not the one in power huh? Or once you cant just walk around and buy and scheme your way out of your problems. Just admit it Malfoy, you have met your match".

"W-well" He stuttered out trying to come up with a comeback, but ultimately failing.

"That's what I thought" Ron said smugly.

"What NO!" Draco yelled.

"You know what, I'm leaving, I was just trying to help you twits." and with that he stormed out of the library.

The other two just stared at Ron wide eyed.

"Well…" Hermione trailed.

"That was, um, interesting"

"Yep" Harry agreed. "Well Ron if you were trying to shock everyone more than the twins, you succeed."

"Well I couldn't let him just get away with degrading Hermione like that" he huffed. "Who does he think he is, the queen of England?"

"He acts like it" agreed Harry.

"Let's just get back to work" Hermione said grudgingly.

"Sadly turning Draco into a frog* won't help the situation."

So they went back to pouring over books, trying to find a reference for every word the twins had said.

After a few hours they decided to end it and get ready for dinner.

Alfred and Mathew were already at their usual seats in the cafeteria.

"I don't know why they don't just make these assigned, no one moves anyway" Alfred stated, while chewing on his burger.

Looking to avoid an argument, Canada just nodded and ate his pancakes.

America had made a comment earlier about his food choice and Mathew just said he felt like breakfast for dinner.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the surprisingly good English food (they probably used magic), when their friends walked in.

"Hey" Harry waved sitting across from Alfred.

"Hey" the others said taking their place on either side of him.

They filled their plates with some stew that was being passed around and began to eat.

"So did you send the letter to Arthur?" Mathew asked.

Hermione nodded "Yes and it should be arriving about now".

He thanked her and went back to his lovely, maple drowned pancakes.

After about twenty minutes or so Draco stalked into the cafeteria stomped over to the slytherin table, plopping in his usual seat without even making eye contact.

"Well what crawled up his butt" Alfred asked.

"Well…" Harry started, wondering how they will react.

"He insulted Hermione, I called frog face and insulted him back, he threw a temper tantrum and run off and Hermione threatened to turn him into a frog". Ron stated simply.

Harry expected them to go "ok" and be a little weirder out or maybe a little chuckle since it was kind of funny, but it definitely wasn't enough to warrant the reaction he did get.

"You called him frog face" Mathew called out rolling in the floor with his brother doubled over in laughter.

"Oh My God, we've officially got Francis number two." Alfred screeched.

"Poor Arthur, he's losing what little sanity he has left, with just one Frenchman, eh" Mathew panted back, still laughing.

The two stayed like that for three whole minutes, the entire cafeteria staring at them like a bunch of lunatics.

So did the three, just staring at them waiting for them to get up.

Eventually they did, wiping tears from their eyes and sat right back at the table still giggling.

After another full minute the twins calmed and they (well Mathew) saw the confused look on the trios faces.

"Family joke" Mathew said to them, "Arthur calls Francis Frog all the time just like he calls Arthur '_Anegleterre'_, oh and Francis is my older brother. It's just hilarious because that fight I had with Malfoy was exactly like one Arthur and Francis had, so to hear that the similarities keep going is hysterical."

For once actually fully satisfied with the answer they went back to eating.

"I'm sorry for making you guys miss your classes" Alfred apologized.

"It's fine" Ron assured. "We got to skip class and get thanked by the nurse for it, I should be thanking you."

Alfred smiled and nodded and said "Me and Matt are gonna hit the hay if that's alright with you."

They nodded and the twins headed up to their rooms, got into their beds (their own this time) and drifted off to sleep.

But not before Mathew turned on his nightlight.

Not too much later Ron and Harry did just the same.

Hermione went to sleep also, but not before looking up what 'Anegleterre' meant and wondering why everyone calls the twins elder brother 'England'.


	7. Start With A Bang, End With A Crash

That morning Mathew woke with a bang.

A literal bang that sounded a lot like a colt .45.

Instantly knowing the sound he bolted up to see his brother holding a smoking gun, a red head and a black haired boy staring wide eyed at him and shocked Neville Longbottom holding his hands up in the air.

Mathew looked right next to the shivering boy and saw less than a centimeter next to his ear was a bullet hole.

"Alfred!" he yelled, getting his brothers attention.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop sleeping with guns under your pillow!" he scolded

America sheepishly looked down and put the gun in its holster.

Well as sheepish as one can look, holding a smoking gun.

"Hey, at least I gave a warning shot?" he offered.

"Besides" he continued more confidently "I grew up in the West and Florida, do you _really_ think that's going to happen Matt?"

Mathew just groaned and laid back down.

"The one time you wake _me_ up on a school day; you have to do it with a gunshot."

Alfred just shrugged and placed the gun under his pillow.

The other three in the room were frozen.

'Why on earth is Mathew so calm about this?' Harry thought 'Is this really that common an occurrence'.

"Uhh does this happen a lot?" He asked.

"Sadly yes" Mathew replied, the words getting muffled in the pillow.

"I see" Ron also added still in slight shock.

Neville, still trembling, just stuttered out "I-I just l-left my wand on m-my and Alfred's n-nightstand and w-was j-just grabbing it".

"Sorry dude, force of habit" Alfred responded calmly.

Neville just nodded and shakily reached for his wand on the nightstand separating his and Alfred's bed and dashed out the door, feeling grateful he had already changed.

"This is why you can never have roommates, Alfred" Mathew huffed.

"Remember when you pulled that stunt on Peter; I think you scarred the poor kid for life."

"Well…" Alfred tried defending. "I didn't know it was him, and he was putting my hand in warm water anyway. Also after that he thought I was totally badass, and started practically stalking me, so I got my punishment".

The other two occupants of the room were silent, not really having much to say after that.

After having enough of feeling the two's eyes burning into the back of his head, Mathew stood up yawning.

"Well I guess it's time to get up anyway".

Grabbing a Canadian flag sweatshirt and a pair of jeans he got up and walked to the closet/changing room near his bed.

Figuring to do the same America grabbed a "Party in U.S.A" T-shirt with the American flag on it, a pair of jeans, red white and blue converse and his signature jacket, and headed to his own changing room.

Not knowing what else to do Harry and Ron got dressed in their usual garb and went down to the common room.

While they were waiting for the twins they told Hermione what had happened that morning.

They all met by the big couch where they had dumped Alfred after what the students dubbed "The best potions class ever!"

"So you guys wanna go eat" Alfred asked, bounding down the steps.

They all nodded and began walking towards the cafeteria.

"So is that a common occurrence?" She asked, figuring it was a safe enough question to ask without seeming investigatory.

Mathew sighed and nodded.

"This is why he is never given any one to room with but me; he's a really light sleeper and sadly has ridiculous reflexes."

"Hey" Alfred defended, "I spent a lot of time in the south, so now I carry everywhere for safety."

The three looked at him wide eyed and Mathew glared at him.

"Alfred" he said warningly.

"Except around a school, yeah ha ha" He said quickly, obviously hinting it was a lie.

"Why are you carrying a gun in a _magic school?_" Mathew seethed.

"Because, I don't know any magic yet and I'm pretty sure Malfoy's out for blood, so you can never be too careful."

Mathew just sighed again, deciding to pick his battles and silently trudged along.

Quite honestly the trio wasn't surprised by Mathew behavior in the slightest; they would probably do the same thing if they had to deal with Alfred every single day.

They walked into the cafeteria and as soon as they sat down the food appeared and the birds.

A package was dropped in front of America and Canada with an English return on the side.

They both eyed it warily remembering what happened last time.

Deciding to take the chance, considering he could disappear if anything shot out, Mathew cautiously opened up the package.

To his surprise and delight nothing, shot, squirted or screamed out at him.

Instead inside the box laid a two small silver rings, one with a 'U.S.A' carved into it and another with 'Canada' and a note.

**_Dear Alfred and Mathew_**

**_I know it will be strange to go an entire message without insulting you but as you guessed I'm not really in a state of mind to do that._**

**_These rings, when held together will glow make the user invisible._**

**_I really do not feel like going through usual warnings and insults so I'll just leave it at this._**

**_Mathew, you are in charge of the rings. _**

**_Alfred does not touch them without your permission._**

**_End of discussion. _**

**_Sincerely Arthur_**

Impressed that England had gone the entire message without calling him a '_useless idiotic git', _Alfred picked his ring up for examination.

Canada did the same and after they slipped them onto their fingers.

"Perfect fit" they said in unison.

"It'll turn them invisible." Hermione noted.

"Cool so now Mattie and I can sneak around the castle!" Alfred exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione shot him a warding look and he retracted

"Or get closer to magical creatures for studying" He offered.

Used to Alfred's antics she rolled her eyes and took out her schedule.

While this was happening Ron and Harry were in a deep discussion of who would win a fight. A Rabbit or a Toad.

Hermione interrupted the twos 'extremely important discussion, to tell them the day's schedule.

"Says we have flying with Slytherins first today"

"Cool! This is going to be so awesome, you know if it's going to be like riding a horse, did you know I love, love, love, love, love horses!" Alfred rambled.

"Oh here we go again" Ron whispered to Harry.

"Are you sure we don't want him to pass out?" He answered.

Alfred kept talking, only occasionally breathing throughout the entire breakfast, and completely disregarding the fact no one was listening.

Then the bell rung and the five walked out to the flying grounds.

"So neither of you has been flying before?" Asked Ron.

"Nope" answered America, popping the P.

When they arrived they saw two lines of brooms lying on the green grass.

The teacher told the students to each stand in front of a one, so the five lined up each next to each and as fate beholds it, guess who was standing across from Alfred.

"So ya'll never been flying huh, can't wait to spin circles 'round ya', Yankee" Malfoy said, mocking his Texas accent.

Using his true gift of ignoring people, Alfred paid no attention to the blonde across from him and instead to the teacher in the front.

"Okay" she announced, clasping her hands together. "Since we have a few new students" she sent a smile to the twins, "We are going to review the basics"

She looked down the line at all the children and smiled.

"Okay so now tell your broom 'up' and it should rise in your hand."

Not surprisingly Draco and Harry's did on the first try since Harry was the Gryffindor singlet seeker and Malfoy had made the doubles one this year for Slytherin.

Most of the others managed on the fourth or fifth since they were still rusty from the summer.

What was surprising was the fact that both brooms practically jumped into the brothers hands, even faster than Harry's.

The teacher looked at them and nodded impressed.

"Looks like we got some natural talent."

The twins beamed right back at her and held their brooms proudly.

The teacher was about to give the next instruction but she was cut off by the school intercom.

"Mrs. Hooch please report to the office"

Looking wearily at the students, not completely trusting leaving them alone, but deciding that if they did anything she wouldn't get in trouble anyway, she left yelling back at the students not to leave the yard.

Seeing that this was obviously free time, the twins walked over to a picnic table and sat down.

They took off their rings and set them on the table to examine them.

"Why do you think Arthur sent them?" Mathew asked.

Alfred just shrugged and let his brother continue.

He was trying to do that more often; he saw how upset Canada was getting lately for always being ignored.

Mathew was about to offer up his idea, until the familiar blonde with snake grey eyes walked up and snatched their rings off the table.

"Ohh what's this, your engagement rings, oh when are you getting married." He mocked to the twins.

"Hey!" Alfred yelled turning red in the face.

Fearing more for Draco's safety than the rings at the moment (who knows what Alfred would do after yesterday's events), Mathew politely asked for him to return the rings.

"Oh looks like 'Madeline' lost her confidence since yesterday".

Alfred, not wanting to risk the rings safety in a fight, also politely (well as politely as he could), asked (certainly not threatened to chop him into pieces) for the rings back.

"Oh so now the cowboy has lost it too, well if you want the rings you'll just have to go get them."

Then Draco jumped on his broom and started flying.

Both brothers looked up shocked for a second, and then smirked.

"Oh dear brother of mine, I say it is time we take a little trip back down memory lane eh!" Mathew snickered.

"I couldn't agree more, dear brother" He purred.

The both walked over to their bags and Alfred pulled out a Cowboy hat and Canada a Mounties.

Then Alfred ran over and grabbed some spare rope used for tying down stray brooms.

"Now" Alfred said letting his full Texas twang come through, "Let's go an' hogtie the little varmint".

"Couldn't agree more eh."

Then booth stepped onto their 'steeds' and started to fly.

"Yeeehah! Jus' like ole Lady back home" Alfred whirred.

"Now lets catch'm eh" Said Mathew speeding towards him

America caught up to Canada and threw him the other end of the rope.

"Jus' like cattle" Alfred stated.

"Just like cattle" Mathew agreed.

They booth sped up and passed by Malfoy, the rope pulling him forward.

The twins started looping the rope in opposite directions, tying him up like a pig ready for roasting.

When felt like they were sufficient in their work, booth boys stopped and lowered down, bringing a thrashing Malfoy with them.

"Thank you sir" Alfred said, taking the rings out of Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy was now kicking and screaming to be untied.

Alfred was temped (very tempted) to just leave him like that, but that would be '_un-heroic' _so he and Mathew untied him anyway.

Once done the two walked to their brooms hand in hand and took a bow.

Deciding to take a victory lap the two floated back up in to the air.

Draco was furious, if you wanted to put it lightly.

'How on earth did the Canadian and the Idiot beat me on a **_broom!_**' He thought. 'That is it, now I'm out for blood'.

Then he got another idea.

Draco walked over to the case where the balls for quibidch where held and opened it.

Instantly the Golden snitch flew away to who-knows-where.

The good thing though was the two buldgers were heading straight for their targets.

The two were just jokingly flying in circles when the first came almost knocking Mathew off his broom.

"What was that!" he squeaked.

"I don't know but it's coming back!" Alfred yelled, narrowly dodging it as it came for a second run.

"I think we have to catch that to stop it" Alfred said pointing to the golden ball flying in every which direction.

"I don't think playing Wild West is going to be much help here" Canada yelped making a hard break to the left.

"WW2" Mathew yelled. "Might be a better choice"

"WW2" Alfred repeated and with that the hats were off, the rope dropped and their smirks replace with serious expressions.

"Just don't slip in too far ok, remember what happened with the launcher" Mathew shouted back to his brother while weaving out of the way of the bludger.

"Sure thing" America yelled back, also avoiding his.

The two raced off maneuvering through the metal balls trying to kill them.

"Who designed this game anyway; I can bet it was Germany, you know he likes his hardcore stuff"

Ignoring the slip of the tongue they flew right over the gleaming sphere.

The problem is when they literally slipped.

Or were more correctly described, pushed off by the other two, much larger spheres.

On the way down the grasped the gold in between their connected hands and crashed to the ground.

When they crashed onto the grass below, the problem wasn't that they were hurt (aside their pride), no that would have been too easy.

Take a trip to the nurse's office, get a quick healing spell and everything would be fine.

The problem was they weren't.

Not even the slightest bit.

Now they have to explain how they fell from twelve stories and didn't even bruise anything except their ego.

The students surrounded them as the bludgers fell useless on the floor.

They both stood up, completely unharmed and everyone was gasping.

No one more than Draco Malfoy who would be lying if he said that he didn't hope that they would be paralyzed for life (or not have one anymore) from the fall.

"Seriously, you two can't even fall right!" he yelled, but was completely ignored.

What wasn't ignored though was the teacher running up to the two.

"Are you two okay? I saw the whole thing except who opened the box, I will have their heads!"

She looked down and saw that between the boy's clutched hands was the Golden Snitch.

"You two have never ridden a broom before, but managed to catch a golden snitch?" she gaped.

The two boys nodded, confused about what the big deal was, it was no different from riding a horse or flying a plane.

She stood with her mouth agape for a moment until she got back to her senses.

"I have to talk after you get back from the nurses."

"Mrs. Hooch we're fine, see" Mathew assured gesturing to the two of them.

"No of course you aren't, the adrenaline is just keeping you from feeling it" she insisted, leading the brothers to the office.

"You'll be fine so don't worry. Just a few spells and you'll be all fixed up."

The two let themselves be dragged, figuring it might get them out of interrogation.

They also pretended not to notice the four pairs of eyes glued to them burning with questions.

Well three with questions, one with rage.

"Well you'd think after last year, Malfoy would learn to stop taking peoples stuff."

Ron was talking to Harry about how they need to get more hard core in their investigations, while Hermione was pacing across the green and white striped field.

'How could someone survive, let alone get up from a twelve story fall? This is weird even for them.'

Hermione continued her monotonous steps while puzzling out any spells that could absorb that much shock and coming up empty.

Meanwhile Draco was at the same table the twins were examining their rings at, with his head in his hands and trembling with anger.

He doesn't understand, even Potter had fallen victim to a few of his tricks, but every time he tried to pull one on the twins it backfired.

Even when they fell off their brooms, they caught the snitch! And somehow they managed to not even bruise.

'I remember what Weasel said about 'Tony' being an alien, maybe they are ones too?'

'Okay now you're just being ridiculous' he argued in his head, 'just because they're crazy doesn't mean you have to lose your sanity too'.

Draco sighed and sunk lower into his bench. Now he just wishes he never met them.

He knows that he couldn't get them expelled.

Oh, he tried. On the day the day he met the two.

But apparently his father had important business with a relative of theirs named Arthur Kirkland, and couldn't risk his deal for a petty argument.

But even if he could, he wouldn't.

Now he is caught up in their case.

_The mystery of the New World Twins._

Too him it sounds like a bad soap opera and he was the main character trying to catch the evil villains.

He is no longer satisfied seeing them leave, he wants to see them destroyed.

Hauled out in either handcuffs or body bags.

He wants to take whatever secret they are hiding and reveal it to the world.

'Who knows' he thought. 'If I figure it out before the three nitwits, maybe I'll be marked a hero for exposing them'.

He could picture it in his mind.

The cause of more of his agony than Potter had ever been, being hauled away by men in white.

Mathew trying to disappear like usual and for once not succeeding because all eyes are on him.

Watching his every move, like a caged animal at the zoo.

His dream of being noticed becoming his worst nightmare.

The best part though would be Alfred.

He could imagine based on the idiots ideals and ramblings that he would not do well without his freedom.

He would not do well in a small box.

He would be kicking and screaming to be released.

He would be crying out for his brother who would have been separated from him, and for once not be able to use his super strength to muscle away from the guards, with all that sedative in his system.

Now Draco was smiling a malicious grin and sent out an aura so dangerous that everyone within fifteen feet was scurrying away from the rotting bench.

Even Harry, Ron and Hermione sensed it and were actually frightened.

They had a feeling that they were no longer 98, 99, and 100 on the list anymore.

And that feeling was correct.

No, now only two names remained and were being repeated over and over in Draco's brain like a mantra, a motto.

A Promise.

'They will fall and this time I will make sure that when they hit the ground, they won't ever get back up'

'I hope the training as kids paid off' thought Harry.

'Because they have just entered a war and it won't end pretty'.


	8. Every Scar Tells A Truth

Twins POV

The twins let themselves be led through the school and up the stairs to the nurse's office.

Upon seeing the familiar faces the nurse quickly ran over to the boys and ushered them to a bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked pressing her hand against Mathew's forehead.

"Did you have another panic attack, or did you black out?"

"Mrs. P we're fine. We just had a little accident during flying" Mathew tried to reassure.

"I would hardly call that a '_little accident'_, Mr. Williams. You two fell from twelve stories." Mrs. Hooch fussed.

"We really are fine" Alfred interjected.

"That's nonsense, I'm sure it's the adrenaline talking, besides do you have any logical explanation for how you possibly could have come out unscathed."

Alfred froze, mind trying to figure out some solution.

Seeing the two ladies waiting for an answer they would not receive, Canada decided to take things into his own hands.

"Ouch" He yelped.

Instantly the two women rushed over to his side.

"I think you were right Mrs. Hooch, now my arm really hurts"

Mathew sent America a wink and Alfred started to play along.

"Actually now that you mention it, mine is a little sore too."

"Go on Mrs. Hooch. You have a class to run, I'll take care of these two" Mrs. Pomfrey directed.

Mrs. Hooch nodded and walked towards the door.

On the way out she shouted back with a sly smile on her face.

"Take good care of new Gryffindor Double's team seekers, alright"

Then with a click of her heels she strolled out, her shoes echoing in the hallways.

Both boys were smiling so wide they thought they would literally disconnect from their faces.

"Congratulation boys, now lift your arms so I can put the dust on it".

Obeying both boys lifted up their arm and pulled down their sleeves reveling two identical scars.

Two lightning shaped scars.

**_Long ago_**

**_The two colonies were splashing aimlessly in the small lake by America's house._**

**_Their guardian, The British Empire, was watching fondly while sipping on a cool glass of whiskey and lounging in his rocking chair._**

**_It was a reasonably cool day as far as summers in America goes._**

**_There was a light breeze coming in from the north and not a single cloud in the sky._**

**_Everything was perfectly quiet and peaceful._**

**_Until the wind suddenly grew sharp._**

**_The small boys were too busy dunking each other in the crystal water to notice the drop in temperature, but England surely did not._**

**_"_****_Boys, out now, hide in the trees. Don't question me just go." he ordered_**

**_Being the 'obedient' children they were, they immediately got out and ran up to their older brother to question him._**

**_"_****_What's wrong Engwand?" the blue eyed brother asked._**

**_"_****_Y-yeah I'm scared" the other shivered._**

**_"_****_Me too."_**

**_"_****_No time just go now, hide and don't come out unless I say to."_**

**_The two nodded and ran into the forest and ducked behind some bushes, still close enough to watch to watch their elder._**

**_Both boys watched with anticipation and dread as the world grew silent._**

**_They noted how the usual loud, vibrant forest was now hushed._**

**_Not a single breath could be heard._**

**_The bright daylight seemed to fade, leaving the entirety of the area bathed in an eerie red light._**

**_Out of the red light appeared a man in a dark cloak._**

**_His face was covered by the hood and the rest of him seemed to be almost clear._**

**_He walked as if he was floating._**

**_A perfect image of ghost._**

**_They suppressed a whimper and leaned farther back into the brush._**

**_The man in black steadily approached their older sibling._**

**_England stood rigid and slowly took out his wand._**

**_"_****_Nice to see you again Mr. Riddle."_**

**_"_****_Well I didn't know we were demoted from our first name bases" Replied the other._**

**_"_****_What are you doing here; you know you aren't welcome anymore."_**

**_"_****_I am simply here to retake what's mine, my key to immortality." _**

**_The man in the cloak now was circling England._**

**_"_****_Did you really think I was going to give those boys up without a fight?"_**

**_Now he also had his wand raised._**

**_The men looked each other in the eye, wands pointed at the others throat._**

**_"_****_I told you I will never give them to you. If you want them you will have to go through me."_**

**_"_****_That can be arranged." _**

**_The man in the cloak yelled something the boys couldn't understand through the leaves and a shot of green light shot from his wand towards his opponents._**

**_Expecting the attack, the eldest lifted his and shouted the same incantation and purple then shot out of his and started battling with the green._**

**_Each was entranced in an almost staring contest with each other, neither blinking nor breathing or daring to move in fear of breaking their spell._**

**_They stood like that for a while; sweat dripping down each mans forehead and arms._**

**_"_****_Oh Arthur" The other finally cooed._**

**_"_****_You never have been terribly good at magic."_**

**_The ghost shook his arm up and down in controlled increments._**

**_The green beam started also deviate from its original strait line._**

**_It was moving now like the ocean waves one after the other._**

**_When the first wave hit the purple it flowed right over like water on the beach. _**

**_Each wave covering more and more of the violet beam until at long last one finally one struck England._**

**_Wand fling out of his hand Britten was shot back, head banging against an apple tree._**

**_The boys watched in horror as the ghostly figure hovered over their mentor._**

**_"_****_Mr. Kirkland, I believe I have now got past you. It is a pity I can't kill you considering you would just wake up again no matter how many times I curse you"._**

**_The man then reappointed his wand at his old friend._**

**_"_****_But that doesn't mean I can't try"_**

**_The two couldn't help but let out a small shriek and the man's head shot to their hiding spot. _**

**_He looked back at the still figure on the ground. _**

**_"_****_I'll come back to chat later old chum, first I got some business with the children."_**

**_The two colonies were now sprinting through the forest away from the invader._**

**_They bolted away, leaping over logs, ducked under branches and weaved through the endless trees._**

**_Not getting tired they kept running until he appeared in their path._**

**_"_****_Where are you going?"_**

**_Then the man grabbed one arm of each boy._**

**_They felt an intense burning where the man's freezing hands touched their skin like dry ice._**

**_Crying out the boys grabbed each other free hand and cried._**

**_Next something strange happened, a purple light emanated from their interlaced fingers and spread through the boys' body's._**

**_When the light reached the man's hands they crumbled into ash._**

**_Next the rest of the man slowly started to decay into burnt remains._**

**_After a few seconds all that remained was a black coat and ashes being scattered by the wind._**

**_The two boys stood in dead air, grasping onto each other for dear life and trembling. _**

**_Footsteps came from behind them and then a pair of warm arms._**

**_"_****_Shh, shh its ok, big brothers got you" _**

**_The two still didn't speak or even stop shivering._**

**_They traced the lighting shape scar on their arms where the man had touched them._**

**_Their older brother was trying to get them to calm down but nothing would help._**

**_They were permanently scarred both physically and mentally._**

**_That was the day America got his fear of ghosts._**

**_That was also the day Canada got his fear of the dark, because in the dark you can't see men in back._**

An hour and many roles of useless bandages later, the boys were released to go to lunch.

They trotted down the hallway and into the main dining room and took their usual seats at the front of the table.

As expected, the other usuals were sitting across from them and immediately straitened up as they walked over.

Hermione looked like she was about to burst with questions until she saw the bandages around Mathews arms and ankle and the wrap around Alfred's head.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?"

The siblings nodded and sat down; hoping that maybe that it would avoid questioning.

Mathew knew he should be angry at them for wanting to question them after they promised to stop integrating, but quite honestly he couldn't bring himself to.

'I mean who in their right mind wouldn't after someone fell twelve stories and didn't even get a scratch' he thought.

Guessing that the twins weren't in much of a talking mood, the three decided it would just be better to leave them to sulk in peace.

About ten minutes after lunch had begun; Hermione excused herself to the ladies room and strolled out of the cafeteria.

They continued eating until Harry asked concerned, "hey guys, you know it's almost eighty degrees in here, you should probably take off your jackets."

A Sytherin a table away also heard the question and was now pondering the same thing. Why were they always wearing jackets?

Both twins started chocking on their food and getting into a coughing fit.

'Oh come on, one bloody answer without them almost dying, is that too much to ask. For god's sake they fell off the top of the castle and didn't get scratch on them' Ron raved in his head.

After they had finished gagging, Alfred spoke again.

"Sorry we didn't hear you what did you ask again?"

"Why are you wearing your jacket in ninety degree weather?"

Mathew was about to come up with some awful lie until a prefect's voice went echoing through the room.

"Seven Trolls wandering around the school, immediately head to your safety stations."

'Seriously!' Ron screamed in his head.

Then he remembered something.

"Wait where's Hermione?"

Alfred jumped up and started running to the door with Mathew on his heels.

"In the bathroom, we got to save her. Don't worry Hermione the hero is coming!"

Following after them, the second year friends were chasing after them.

Conveniently leaving both nations bags unguarded.

An opportunity that a certain boy with an uncanny resemblance to a viper, definitely would not pass up.

So armed with a set of microscopic tape recorders and tracking devices he got to work.

When he was done, they wouldn't be able to breathe without him knowing.

What Draco didn't notice was someone was confidently waiting in the shadows for after he had finished.

They ran quickly to the ladies restroom and threw open the stall.

Inside they saw Hermione backed up against the wall and a troll standing over her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Going by his usual gut reaction (shoot first ask questions later), America took out a python revolver and shot the thing right between the eyes four times.

All the bullets hit the target dead on.

Then bounced to the floor.

"This is why I told you not to bring a gun to a _magic school_!" Canada scolded.

"Well how was I supposed to know trolls were bulletproof!"

Now much more interested in the double persons yelling than the prissy girl, the troll stomped over to the twins and Harry and Ron.

"Duck!" Mathew and America yelled.

All of them ducked and its club went right over the four boy's heads.

"Dude that thing is like a green Russia with a club instead of pipe."

"Not the time Alfred" Mathew whispered, huddled under the sinks like they were in the trenches.

"What are we going to do?"

"I have an idea" Alfred said then smirked mischievously.

Without a warning, he shot from under the sinks ran over to the wall.

Feeling grateful that he actually paid attention when the pilgrims were teaching him how to build houses, Alfred followed the wall beam up with his eyes and traced it to the spot where the troll was standing.

He punched through the base was and it started to crack like in his famous corny Hollywood hits.

The crack crept to over the troll and then suddenly the room around it collapsed.

"And Iggy said T.V would never help me, take that!"

Guessing that the troll was far from finished Mathew was the next to jump up.

He ran over to where the troll was smashed, but still fighting.

He took out his want and pointed it at the trolls head.

"Stupefy."

And with that the troll stopped moving.

America and Canada panted while the other three in the room looked around confused.

Their confusion was brought to a halt by footsteps echoing loudly in the restroom.

Snape and McGonagall looked at the troll passed out on the floor. Then they saw the three huddled in the corner shaking like the Baltic's, then the blondes who were sitting on a broken piece of ceiling on the monsters back, talking as if they were not sitting on well…

A broken piece of ceiling on a trolls back.

"Ahem."

The room turned and saw the teachers.

"What were you thinking you could have gotten _killed, _why aren't you at your assigned safe room?"

"Please don't yell at them Mrs. McGonagall" Hermione pleaded "They were looking for me, I thought since I had read a book about them, that I could a troll down by myself, but that is quite obviously not the case."

Everyone (except Alfred who apparently chose this moment to switch on Mr. Oblivious) looked at her shocked.

She was lying to a teacher to stop them from getting in trouble?

"I am very disappointed in you Mrs. Granger" the teacher scolded.

"I expect this kind of behavior from that one over there" she pointed at America who had fished a burger out of his pocket and was eating it lint and all.

"With his hero complex and all, but you I never would have seen this coming"

"Hey it's not a complex!" America complained, "I am the Hero".

"Sure you are Ame', sure you are" Mathew said boringly, patting his brother on the back.

Mrs. McGonagall ignored the two on the troll, and went back to trio.

"Now five points will be deducted from Gryffindor, now go to the safe room with them" she said gesturing to the other shaking teens by her side "there are still trolls on the loose".

She nodded and dragged the shivering fourteen year olds to their safe house a room away.

"You two" she said pointing to the Violet and Blue eyed nations.

"You are very lucky, very few can take down a full grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Fifteen points will be given to your house, and yes Alfred before you say it you were the hero."

"Woo-ho" the U.S.A cheered.

"Thank you miss" Canada thanked.

"Now you to scurry off before another attack happens. Your safe room is next door."

The boys hopped off, ignoring Snapes heavy glare and strode out of the bathroom and knocked on the door of their room.

"Safe house 1A" Mathew muttered and the portrait swung open.

The two stepped inside and it screwed closed.

When they first walked in they noticed two things.

One it was practically the temperature of the water Italy uses to boil pasta.

And two, it was dark.

Pitch dark.

Like the ghosts cloak.

Mathew whimpered and started shivering.

'Crap. What am I going to do; he's going to have another panic attack' thought America.

Canada huddled against the wall and started crying with his hands over his ears and knees pulled close to his body.

"Go away, go away, go away" he chanted.

"Leave me and my brother alone!"

"Some one, any one, we need a light NOW!" Alfred yelled.

No one answered immediately so America went pried his brother's hand off his ear and held it.

"It's ok Mattie; remember if we're together he can't hurt us"

He got no response from his brother so he asked around again.

"Does anyone have any light?"

Still, no one answered except one stupid Slytherin.

"Oh how precious. Not only is Madeline a wimp, but afraid of the dark too."

"Not the time Draco!" the trio yelled as Alfred kept trying to calm his brother.

He kept making rude remarks that went ignored by the people in the chamber, all who had eyes on Mathew.

Then Hermione got an idea.

"Lumos" she chanted with her wand, and it started glowing brightly.

She walked over and held the want up to Mathew.

In the light she could see his face and it wasn't pretty.

He was white as a ghost and had red tear stains running down his face.

Even his usually lazy curl seemed to be standing high on attention as if expecting death its self.

Hermione gave her wand to America who thanked her than held it to his northern twin.

Slowly his sobs began to quiet and his shaking turned to a slight tremble, which dissolved into nothing.

Mathew looked up, the rivers running down his cheeks already drying like the Rio Grande.

"T-thanks" he stuttered out, blushing at all the eyes on him.

America now walked in the center of the room and placed the wand so that it lit up the entire area.

"So the coward of Hogwarts is afraid of the dark, how did I not see this coming."

"Hey!" America yelled at the one person causing all this trauma.

"That _'coward'_ just hogged tied you during class on his first time on a broom and just made doubles seeker, along with his '_idiot_ _American'_ brother!"

"Well at least I don't run screaming anytime a ghost comes within ten feet of me" Draco shot back.

If he kept this up there is a good chance he would be actually shot.

"You don't know what we've been through alright. So you have no right to judge. And I am NOT afraid of ghosts!"

He actually wasn't lying, he's not afraid of ghosts.

He is afraid of one, so he distrusts them all.

"Oh yes, tell that to anyone who has seen your _'strategic retreats'"_ Malfoy air quoted.

Alfred was now reaching for his pistol when he felt a hand grab it from behind.

"Alfred. No Guns!" Mathew reminded.

Huffing but agreeing anyways, America handed over his beloved python to his brother.

'Please don't remember the colt, please don't remember the colt' He pleaded in his head.

"And the colt"

'Dang.'

"Fine" he grumbled handing his brother the pistol.

Mathew walked over to his brother's bag and slipped each gun into its custom tailored slot.

'So that's what those slots are for. Well it's a start, I also need to find out what is in those blue bottles I found' thought Draco, fingering the small round containers of electric blue liquid in his pocket he found in Alfred's bag.

When he was digging through the twins belongings during the bathroom fiasco, he had found the bottles in a compartment.

From the other side of the room two girls stood.

"We have an idea" they chanted.

"What if" the one on the right said, "While we wait, we play paired truth or dare."

"What's that?" a student asked.

"Simple" the one on the left explained "it's just truth or dare, except that you take the dare and answer the questions in groups of two and have to answer for each other."

Neither twin wanted to play since if they picked truth there was a good chance they were screwed, but they didn't want to seem suspicious so the joined the circle that had formed around Hermione's lit want.

Everyone except the wand owner herself was joining in.

She decided that "someone needed to be the responsible one", so she got out a book and started reading, ready to pop in if any trouble started.

"So does everyone have a partner?"

The room nodded and they began.

"Okay Harry and Ron you go first, truth or dare"

The two thought over before choosing truth.

"Have you ever lied?"

Both boys looked at each other warily, deciding to answer the question honestly, just without details.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Yes" agreed Ron.

The room let out the classic 'ohh you're in trouble' sound, before the one who gave the question, asked what they had lied about.

"Sorry" answered Ron, "The question was have we ever lied, not what did we lie about".

The girls pouted but moved on anyway.

The same process went on of mostly truths and a few dares sprinkled here and there until the circle came to Draco.

He smiled viciously and looked Alfred dead in the eye.

"Twin twits" he began.

"I thought that was George and Fred's thing" mocked Ron.

"Fine" he said rolling his eyes, "Colony twits. Truth or dare."

America's eye twitched. Did _everyone _just forget about the '_little war_' called the revolution, or just did that to annoy him.

It was the latter.

The brothers looked at each other and disused it with their looks.

'We know this dare is going to be awful.'

'Yeah but we can't exactly do truth can we?'

"How are twins able to do that?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't know but Fred and George do it all the time and it's freaky."

Their silent argument had now moved to full on arm movements, although not a word had been said.

Finally, looking defeated America mumbled out,

"Fine dare, happy now Maple twerp"

"Very and thank you very much for monitoring your language Alfred."  
Not paying attention to the twin's antics Draco smirked maliciously.

"I dare you to take off your jackets."

The rest of the room sent Draco confused looks.

He had made it no secret that he wants the two dead, but he chooses something so trivial as a dare?

They were confused at least until they saw the Ex-Colonies reactions, then they understood immediately.

Both were now noticeably paler and were sending out obvious 'what do we do' looks to each other.

Draco leaned back feeling victorious.

"Yeah" another Slytherin in their flight class said.

"It's boiling hot in here and you two are practically wearing parkas, what are you hiding?"

Now the twins were really nervous.

"Well uh we don't want to because it's cold in here" tried Mathew.

He tried to fade out, but that only works if the room's eyes aren't on him in the first place.

"Nice try" a Raven Claw girl stated, "it is ninety five degrees in here because the air conditioners out."

"It has sentimental value" America attempted.

"I'm sure you won't insult the memory _too_ much by taking it off for a minute".

Harry and Ron felt guilty for not even trying to help, but they were just as curious as everyone else if not more so.

Well Harry felt guilty; Ron still thinks they are going to light-hearted into the investigation.

"Stop sparing their '_feelings'. _We need to know what is going on with them!" He often complains

Sighing but nodding the twins shot each other their secret military signal for 'make up the story as they go.'

Yes it is oddly specific, but when you have over four hundred years to develop them, they tend to become just that.

They both removed their jackets and placed them on their seats.

Instantly everyone's eyes were drawn to their arms.

Or more specifically, the large lighting scars identical to Harry's, only larger and looked deeper burned.

Everyone was stunned, but especially those who remembered the "Boy-Who-Lived" incident and connecting it to the scars.

These people consisted of Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione, who had long since given up her studying.

They all were staring at the two, who were now trying to hide the matching burns.

"How did _that_ happen!" shouted Ron.

"Yeah" agreed the room.

Draco's large smirk grew even bigger.

This was perfect for him; he would get them to admit their own secret, without even have to do any spying.

The twins were now looking frantic.

They started signaling to each other with their specialized hand gestures.

"What do we say?" Mathew signed.

"I don't know, you're the story guy!"

"I don't know, Lie?" Mathew signed again, saying lie by tapping each one of his fingers against his palm.

"I know that but what do I say" Alfred tapped against his palm three times.

These movements went completely unnoticed to everyone except Hermione and Draco who spotted it immediately.

'Oddly militaristic' they both thought.

"Fine" America signed off,

"You're lucky I'm a good liar"

He turned away from his brother.

"It's kind of embarrassing, when we were kids there was a book called 'Lightning Ally' and we booth were kinda' obsessed with it".

He lied the words coming smooth and natural out of his mouth.

People seem to forget all of the '_truth slanting'_ both his foreign and domestic politicians do.

He is their personification, and you know what they say; practice makes perfect.

"And there were a pair of twins in the books with a lightning scar called the 'burn brothers'. Us being the impressionable _'little angels'_ we were, we decided if we gave our self the scar we would get their powers. Long story short, it ended with two lightning scars, one very angry big brother and no video games for a week."

Video games sounded a lot more realistic than no books, which was their real punishment since there was no, you know, electricity back then.

Most of the students huffed in disappointment.

They had all hoped that maybe it was some super top secret spy mission or something more, well, _actiony_ than two kids being idiots.

"That a good enough explanation?" Mathew asked, backing away from the crowd and trying disappear.

Sadly for him, it wasn't going to work this time either.

"Oh really, what's the series about" Draco asked, suspecting it was a lie.

Not because the delivery of the lie was bad (he'd hate to admit it, but Alfred was better than him). It was the fact that he knew that the series never existed.

While the twins were talking he had searched up the story on his phone and it came up empty except for a road in Florida.

"Because according to Google it doesn't exist."

Before he could answer a prefect opened up the door and called them all out to go to their dorms.

As Alfred and Mathew were walking out, Draco walked up to them.

"Remember" he said pointing to Alfred, "Natural born liars can't fool one another".

Alfred smiled secretively at him knowing that it would drive him insane.

"Yes I do know that. In fact actually I actually live by that motto" and without elaborating he hopped out the painting and dashed up the stairs.

America actually had no idea what he meant, but it sounded all James Bondish so he went with it anyway.

Knowing better than to stay with an enraged snake, Mathew chased after him.

As they walked up the stairs and into the common room they noticed how their heads were just that much closer to hitting the beam.

"Hey America" Canada whispered "we'll have to use the shrinking stuff and take our medicine tonight, lets sneak out at 12:00, I have the directions."

"Okay and I have the password written down on my phone" America replied.

Then the two went into their rooms, shut the lights (except the nightlight) and hit the hay.


	9. A Taste Of Medicine

The two woke up the second the clock hit midnight and crept out of, grabbing their bags.

They didn't remember bringing them back from the cafeteria, but decided they either forgot, or a teacher brought it.

They hobbled into the Gryffindor common room and were met with a sight they weren't expecting to see.

"I'll tell Percy and he's a prefect!"

"Rats" Alfred squeaked turning running back up the steps.

"Did you hear that" asked Ron worriedly.

"Yeah let's go see" Harry replied running up the steps.

Quickly Alfred opened up a closet door and shoved Mathew and he inside then slammed it louder than he intended.

"I think they closed themselves in the closet."

"Alfred what are we going to do" Mathew snapped.

Then America remembered the little miracles on their fingers.

"The rings!" he whisper-yelled back.

He grabbed Mathews hand so that the rings were touching, and suddenly it looked as if they were seeing through blue tinted glass.

The two huddled in the corner as they heard footsteps approaching the door.

Suddenly the door was swung open, and standing in it was a smug looking Hermione who thought she might have finally caught the twins doing something she could use to get information.

Her smile dropped when she looked inside and only empty hanging space.

"They're not in here" she shouted back to the other two boys.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"You know who."

"Oh, that who."

America was about to ask who is 'who' but Mathew put his hand over his mouth and sent him a glare that clearly said 'one word and there will be a new stain on my hockey stick'.

So the U.S.A stayed quiet and waited till they heard the squeak of sneakers fade away before standing up.

The two disconnected their hands and felt a little dizzy.

"That was weird" stated Alfred while adjusting the straps of his backpack.

"Yes, quite eh"

And with that the quietly crept out of the dorm and down the hall to a room right next to the sSytherin entrance.

"Leave it to England to put his secret transformation room right next to the nosiest people in school" America muttered.

Canada nodded agreeing and led him to the front of the door.

"You have the password."

From the front pocket of his jacket, America pulled out his IPhone and scrolled through his texts.

"Here it is" he said thinking aloud. "No!" he yelled way louder than necessary."I am not saying that!"

"Okay then I'll say it" Mathew offered "what is it?"

"Its voice activated so I have to be the one to do it, but I'm not saying that. Especially since he set it so I have to say it a certain way".

Mathew took Alfred's phone and read it then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" America whined.

Seeing how loud he was Canada lowered his roar to a giggle.

"Sorry Ame', just swallow your pride and say it"

Alfred huffed and turned to the door.

Putting on his best impression of his colony voice he said "Enwand is the best big bwuber ever, and his scone awe delwiociuse".

Mathew now having to stop himself from passing out from oxygen loss from laughing so much, stumbled into the now open door while holding his stomached.

It was especially funny because America had said those exact words when he was a colony.

He had a bit of a big brother complex back then.

Yeah, he grew out of that…

Then America sulked in and locked the door behind him, then walked over to a chair and hid his face in his hands.

"My entire pride has just been obliterated".

Draco

Draco had followed them since the minute they stepped out of the Gryffindor common room.

He had to cancel his 'appointment' with Potter, but the twins now took precedence over anything trio related.

Draco had most of their conversation recorded on the recorders he sewed onto their backpacks during lunch and he also took notes in a little gold notebook of anything he deemed worthy blackmail material.

He will however, be making seven copies of the whole password fiasco to watch over and over.

That was pure comedy gold hearing the tough New Yorker/ Surfer/ Cowboy/ Who knows what else, talk in a baby voice of equal caliber to the rug rats.

It was Priceless.

When they went inside the room the recorders signal would no longer work through the wall, so he went with the old fashion way and pressed a cup against the door.

"What do you mean you don't have it!" screamed Mathew.

"I mean it's not here" replied Alfred defensively.

"How could you lose it? Now what are we going to do!"

"Hey it's not my fault"

"How is this _not_ your fault?"

"I swear I put it in there"

Draco smiled, swishing around the glowing blue liquid in his pocket.

"Well what are we going to do now, were screwed, absolutely positively screwed, oh sweet maple what are we going to do now."

"Relax Canada, we'll be fine. I'll just send Iggy a letter and he'll send us more."

"Yeah" Mathew replied annoyed, "it takes three weeks to make, what are we going to do till then?"

"Can' we'll be fine, three weeks is not going to kill us"

"Do you not see what's happening already?" He yelled.

"I almost hit the banner today! If England finds out we missed a turn he will murder you"

"Wait what do you mean murder _me_, don't you mean us" America questioned.

"No, I mean you. I am not going to take the blame for your problems again: I already do that song and dance with Cuba. For once I'll use the fact no one can seem to see me to my advantage."

"Remember that time Russia sat on you"

"Stay Focused!"

"Alright, Alright" Alfred said defensively.

"We'll just slouch and wear shorter boots until the stuff comes, I'm sure we'll be fine without it."

**_Draco's Notes: Operation New World Twins_**

· **_Refer to each other as Canada (Mathew/violet eyes) and America (Alfred/Blue eyed)_**

· **_Mentioned England who I believe is Arthur their brother, multiple times in conversation and once referred to him as Iggy._**

· **_'_****_England/Arthur' sends them some sort of medicine which I am assuming is the bright blue liquid._**

· **_Mentioned 'Russia' sitting on 'Canada' (Mathew) for a long period of time and that Mathew/Canada/Can' often gets in trouble for things Alfred/America/Ame' does. Especially with 'Cuba'._**

· **_Apparently Arthur forgets about Mathew a lot, see if he has abandonment issues,_**

· **_Actually check both for abandonment issues. _**

· **_Side effects occur when not taking their medicine. Do not know what they are, but I think one is they get taller._**

"It's not the height thing I'm worried about; you know what will happen with our… condition."

"Dude I'll be fine. I can miss a few weeks."

"America! Last time you missed one week, you almost murdered an entire town!"

"But I didn't" America pointed.

"Because me and Prussia had to knock you out and drag you back!"

"But I still didn't".

"Look I know you are going to try, but that's like me not going and doing you-know-what every few nights, it just won't work. You'll go crazy."

· **_One use of the medicine is to help America/Alfred with his 'condition'. _**

· **_When Alfred/America doesn't get his medicine he gets on a rampage._**

· **_Once he almost murdered a town when he missed one week of the medicine._**

· **_Canada/Mathew and Prussia/(find out name) once knocked him out and dragged him back to stop him from murdering the town._**

· **_Apparently Canada/Mathew sneaks out every few nights to do something. Find out what it is._**

· **_Mathew goes crazy if he doesn't do what is mentioned in the previous note._**

Draco closed his notebook rather loudly and this drew attention to those inside

"Hey Canadia did you hear that"

"It's Canada not Canadia and yes let's check it out eh."

· **_Mathew doesn't like being called Canadia_**

Draco quickly scribbled in his notes running away from the door and back to his hiding spot behind a couch.

Slowly the two crept out and looked around.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps went echoing in the halls.

"Hey who's out there?"

Then Draco saw something definitely unexpected.

He knew that Mathew had the ability to go unnoticed, but he didn't think that they (particularly Alfred) could turn completely invisible.

As the unidentified teacher ran towards them, they grabbed hands and disappeared.

Looking stunned and confused, the teacher that could now be identified as Snape cursed, obviously hoping to find any excuse to punish the twins.

Assuming he just imagined hearing the voices, (He seemed to have a lot of hallucinations around those two), he huffed and stomped off, looking for some other kid to ruin.

As soon as he walked off the twins released each other's hands and re-appeared.

"Ugh I'm never going to get used to that" Alfred complained, stumbling dizzyingly.

**· __****T**hey can disappear if they hold hands

"You can say that again Eh"

"This is worse than when Japan and Hungary drugged our water and locked us in a closet to prove 'CanAme' was real."  
Canada shudder at the memory, they had banged on that door for hours till England eventually let them out.

"I am never going to forgive France for starting that rumor."

· **_Next time the two are together call them 'CanAme' and see their reaction._**

Draco quickly wrote down, scrambling to catch up.

The two crept to the fat lady portrait and stood there.

"Uhh Can', do you know the password?"

"Didn't you write it down?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to transfer it to my phone."

Both Canada and Draco face palmed.

Typical Alfred.

"Well any ideas?" Mathew asked.

"I can punch it down".

"You will do no such thing!" the Lady in the painting yelled.

"Okay, I can go all China and headbutt down the wall next to it"

· '**_Going all China' means headbutting down a wall._**

"_And _alert the entire school" Mathew added.

Looking dejected America slumped against the wall and slid down.

Then the three heard footsteps a trio of footsteps running down the hall.

Taking it as his cue to leave, Draco closed his book and switched off his headset.

Then he snuck back to the Slytherin dorms and went to his room to review his notes.

Seeing this as their opportunity to get inside, they reluctantly rejoined the rings and became invisible.

They heard the others talking, as if they were listening from under water.

"Why was there a three headed dog?" Harry gurgled.

'Three headed dog?' the twins questioned in their minds, 'well now we have something to question them about'.

"Guarding something probably" Hermione replied clearly, but to the twins it sounded distorted. "It was standing on a trap door"

The three shouted the password "Ninrockets" at the scowling portrait and she opened up for them to step inside.

Not wanting to be trapped, without disconnecting their fingers and becoming visible, they stumbled into the portrait.

The painting shut with a loud bang, closing and locking behind them.

The three friends bid each other good night and left for their bedrooms.

The nations ran up, being careful not to touch the others and went to their room and into their own beds.

Alfred quickly wrote England a letter asking for more of the potion to keep them from reverting back to nineteen year olds (human years) and keep Alfred and Mathew from giving into their condition, and sent it off with his owl.

Mathew of course like every night turned on his night light then drifted to sleep.

Soon after them 'Red Head' and 'Scar Face', as Snape calls them, also came into the room and went to their respective beds.

After a few minutes everyone in the room was in a deep slumber.


	10. Turned Tables and Brooms

Next Day

Like usual the five teenagers met up by the overstuffed coach and began their trek to breakfast.

They walked into the Cafeteria and sat down for their breakfast.

America took sausage and bacon with eggs, Canada took his stereotypical pancakes and the other three found some oatmeal suited them nicely.

It was the same as any other day since they had come to this school.

Except for one change from the usual procedure today though.

Today the twins were the ones with the questions.

"So, what's with the three headed dog you three were talkin' bout last night" Alfred asked plainly, not bothering with formalities.

This time it was the three who started choking on their food, and paled worriedly.

The nations knew it was kind wrong to feel happy that for once they were not the ones under the microscope, but at least they got some sort of justice for all the scrutiny they had been under since they arrived.

"W-what dog" Ron badly lied.

America gave him an unimpressed look and let his glasses slide down his nose.

"Dude, I've worked with liars my whole life, I could crack the most experienced there is. Call it a gift and I'm sorry to say this, but I'm not buying it."

"Well, why should we answer?" Harry stated.

"Right, you get defensive when we barge into your personal life" Hermione agreed.

"How about a compromise" Mathew suggested.

All eight eyes were now trained on him.

"How about if you answer our question we answer one of yours."

"Deal" Hermione quickly agreed.

The other two thirds of their group looked at her wide eyed.

She turned to them and whispered, "They can help us track down whatever going on here, and we can get information out of them."

They nodded and looked to the twins.

"One thing, before we start. How did you hear about this anyway?" Harry asked.

"Simple" Mathew started, lying expertly. He is just as good a lair as his brother, if not better, at making up the story's when the pressure is lower. He is actually much better at creating believable situations, America just delivers them better. "Alfred was having one of his night terrors and I was helping him. You three were talking loud enough that I'm pretty sure the Ravenclaws could here you across the school".

"Oh" Harry then said dejectedly. "Well I guess we'll go first."

"We were on our way to our wizard duel with Malfoy, who chickened out by the way, and on our way back we came across a room and inside was a huge three headed dog, sitting on a trap door. Hagrid said that the dogs name is fluffy and he bought it a few years ago, we think that it's guarding something and we are also trying to figure who Nicolas Flammel."

Ignoring the gnawing feeling that he's heard that name before, America listened for any giveaway of a lie or a withheld but of information, but they passed the Alfred test.

"Okay now" Hermione said. "Our turn"

She wanted to ask them about the scars. She had looked it up and found there was no such thing as 'Lighting Ally', but she wanted to save that card for later.

Instead she went with and even more pressing question.

"How did you fall off that broom and not even get the slightest bit injured?"  
The twins looked at each other and began hand signaling again.

"Lie" signed Mathew.

"Just follow my lead" America signed back.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but when we were younger we wanted to be stunt people".

The other three raised their eye brows in disbelief.

"Seriously?" Mathew signaled. "I know see why you say i'm the story guy".

"Well then you should have done it" America messaged back.

Hermione detected the signals and interrupted by saying "How does that explain anything?"

"Easy" He lied smoothly.

"We took a bunch of classes on free falling and stuff. We've done it from way higher than that before too. Once you have the technique you can do it from any height".

His amazing ability lie and make the most unbelievable situation seem realistic might also be helped by the fact he has Hollywood, the story capital of the world.

None of the trio wanted to believe him, but it all sounded so plausible.

'There cannot be this many coincidences. I mean what kid spent their entire childhood learning military commands and stunt work?' Hermione thought.

"Can we ask one more question?" she asked.

"Shoot" Alfred responded leaning back in his chair.

"What are all the hand signals you and Mathew give each other?"

Harry and Ron looked at her confused.

"What hand signals?" Ron asked.

"The ones they use all time when doing their twin thing. How haven't you noticed?"

"Sorry didn't see it" He defended.

"Anyway please continue."

America felt no need to lie on this one.

"Oh, we made it up when we were colonies"

He only noticed his slip up to late.

"Why did you call yourselves Colonies?" Ron demanded.

"Colonies is a North American term for kids, eh" Mathew quickly replied.

"Well anyway" Alfred continued, paying closer attention to his word choices. "We used it like our own secret language. It was great for planning pranks and things like that".

"So what does taping each finger against your palm mean?"

"Idiot" he lied.

He found it extremely ironic he had to lie about the lying signal.

"So I guess I'll be using that one a lot" Joked Hermione, trying to ease the tension.

She didn't want to push, especially since their current strategy seemed to be working.

'Even if they are lying' she reasoned, 'they still will trust us more and we will be able to get closer.'

They went back to eating when Draco walked into the room and strolled over to them.

"Hello CanAme" he greeted, actual quite politely.

The two blondes, who were actually quite relaxed before he came, did a spit take, which Ron and Harry thankfully dodged.

"What did you say" Alfred choked, holding his throut and sputtering.

"CanAme?"

The two turned bright red in the face and scooted away from each other.

"Who told you about that?" squeaked the violet eyed brother. "Because I swear whatever they said is a complete lie!"

"If it was Elizebeta, Kiku or Francis I swear the seven years war is going to seem like a prick on the…" He threatened.

"Wait a second." He stopped mid threat.

America looked into Draco's eyes and saw that the color was darker and his pupils dilated.

"Whew, it's fine Mattie, he has no idea."

Draco looked at him stunned, no one has ever seen through his bluffs before. Not even trained professionals.

Not that he'd ever lied to trained professionals…

At least as far as they could prove anyhow.

"Of course I know you twit" He said convincingly, "Why would I confront you if didn't?"

"Look dude I know you're lying. Your eyes are darker and the pupil's dilated. Also and the more obvious clue is you already would have either told the entire school or used it for Black Mail already." Alfred rolled his eyes.

Draco was shocked that the idiot was able to read body language so well.

'Wait' he thought, 'if he's able to read it so well, why doesn't he do it in front of others? He's already become the school joke for not reading the atmosphere?'

"Well then how would I know to call you that?" He spoke.

"Maybe because of this". Canada said.

Mathew reached into his bag and pulled out a bag full of the little microphones and tracking devices that were sewed onto his and his brother's bag.

"I'm assuming this belongs to you" he whispered handing them over, still being extremely cordial.

It was as if he weren't handing him a bag of high grade spying equipment that he had used to track them.

"How did you find them?" he seethed.

"You're not the first to try, and the others had much better equipment. Those are practically from the stone age".

Those 'stone age' micro cameras cost more than Ron's house.

Draco stomped off. He had hoped on following the twins again later, but now if he wanted to snoop he would have to do it the old fashioned way.

America turned to his brother.

"He really thought we wouldn't notice?"

Then the bell rang and they went to class as usual.

Except today there were no hospital visits.

That left the trio with even more questions now.

'Who and why has someone tracked them before?'

A week later

"Mattie, I think I'm going to throw up".

It was the day of their first quibich match against Slytherin and Alfred was a nervous wreck and Mathew was trying comforting his brother.

He wasn't the slightest bit scared since he knew that if he embarrassed himself, everyone would forget about it anyway.

The rest of the team was also high on nerves.

This was a new thing started this year.

Some of the students the previous year had decided that the school didn't have enough sport teams, So many hours of work later Paired quibich was formed.

Similar rules except everything was doubled.

Everything except the snitch, there was still only one of those.

The only other difference is before the points for catching the snitch can be given; both seekers much touch the ball at least once.

The coach for the Gryffindor team came into the room and led the team out.

The twins felt extremely small in the giant filed, and they couldn't help but notice that most of the eyes in the stadium were on them.

Even the Slytherins, and they had declared war on the nations in no uncertain terms.

They literally put a declaration of war their desks once.

Considering the two had actually seen and made plenty of them, they were actually quite impressed at its quality.

As they rose on their brooms, they caught a glance of the opposing seekers.

Draco Malfoy and his fellow Slytherin and twin hater since the train fight, Vincent Crabbe.

"Time for revenge" Crabbe yelled.

Draco looked and saw his friend had an almost feral look in his eye.

'This should be fun' he thought.

The twins gulped, let's just say last time they saw someone with that look in their eye, the bad touch trio was in the hospital for three weeks and Romano was being held back by six nations.

Lesson learned: Don't touch Italy's curl.

"Welcome to the first ever Paired Quibich game" A women on the ground announced.

"I am assuming you all know the rules so let us begin."

With that she released all the balls and the game was off.

The two turned on their headsets so they could speak to each other.

"Ready" one said.

"Ready"

And with that Mathew, Draco, Alfred and Crabbe all flew as high as they could.

From up there they could see the entire game.

After a few minutes Gryffindor had already scored twenty points and that side of the crowd was going wild.

The four were searching for the golden snitch when the Brothers brooms began to buck.

"Wow liberty, calm down."

"You named your broom liberty?" Draco snorted, but went unheard.

The twins were now almost knocked off and while the Slytherins were laughing and smiling that their enemies were in danger.

The Gryffindors however, who had actually come to like the two despite their odd personalities, were not.

"What's going on with their broomsticks?" someone asked.

Hermione was looking at the two through binoculars and wondering the same thing.

Then when she looked across the field she was Snape was mouthing some incantation and looking straight at the brothers.

"It's Snape!" she announced. "He's jinxing the broom!"

"What do we do?" shouted Ron over the screams of the crowd.

"Leave it to me" and with that she ran off underneath the bleachers.

While she was running, in the air the twins were still holding on for dear life.

Suddenly the brooms flipped over and now the two were hanging on by one arm each.

"America, if we fall from this height and don't get hurt, they'll be no way to talk our way out of it."

"I know, just hold on, I'm sure the brooms will fix themselves."  
And he was right, a few seconds later the broom stopped shaking and they climbed back on again, choosing to ignore the smell of smoke spreading through the arena.

The four spotted the golden ball at the same time.

"Bomber dive" the two yelled simultaneously.

The two did a specialty dive, performed by the most well trained pilots while the crowd oh'd and Ah'd.

Well the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs cheered.

The Slytherins were all groaning and the two Ravenclaws that did decide to come were engrossed in the Hunger Games to even notice.

Once again, you know what they say about stereotypes.

Not wanting to be outdone by their enemies, Draco and Vincent also descended down.

The four were flying side by side and occasionally bumping into each other.

Seeing how the four were neck and neck, Alfred decided they needed to get ahead.

"Hey Canadia, let's try maneuver 10 28"

"America are you Crazy! We haven't done that in fifty years. And last time we tried you almost crashed into the Pacific!"

"Please bro, I'll be careful"

"No"

"Please"

"No America"

"Pretty pretty please, with Pancakes on top"

"Ugh, Fine. But if you puke it's not my fault."

Then when they were only a few feet off the ground, the twins sped up ahead of Draco and Crabbe and

They started flying around them, cutting off any way for them to leave.

The other two looked at them and started to feel slightly dizzy watching.

The two kept going until they had created a little whirl wind.

The two inside, thanks to the suction, were dragged down spinning and crashed into the ground.

When Draco hit, he immediately started cursing and collecting his broom.

Seeing this as a short opportunity, the twins resumed racing for the glimmering sphere.

When they were only a few feet away, the two carefully stood up on their brooms.

The two interconnected their hands creating a net, and then they sped up.

The snitch was caught in their hands, just like according to plan and they stumbled off their broom.

Mathew handed the snitch to the keeper who then announced the Gryffindor was the winner and the entire front side of the field (where the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs sat) went wild.

Mathew was beaming and soaking in the cheers, happy to finally be the center of attention till he looked over and saw his brother.

Usually his brother would be jumping up and down like a Kangaroo at his other brother Australia's place and laughing his loud hero laugh, but not this time.

"I think he's gonna' be sick" a man with a large beard called from the Red and Gold tower.

Alfred held up a hand, signaling to the audience he would be fine.

"Ugh I'm dizzy; remind me not to do that again."

"Ame'! I told you that maneuver was a bad idea!"

"Mattie, just ignore me and enjoy your moment the spotlight".

Reluctantly agreeing, Canada turned from his brother and looked out at the cheering croup that was chanting their names.

Alfred, who was still extremely nauseous, looked over at his smiling brother.

He knew Canada really loved it when he got to be the one being cheered, instead of him.

He made a note to himself to let that happen more often.

Basking in the glory, Mathew didn't notice Bludger flying towards him until it was too late.

It hit him in the back of the head and he went toppling down.

"Canada!" America yelled, losing all sense of grogginess the instant he hit the ground.

Off in the corner, Draco high-fived Crabbe who was holding the bat in his hand.

"Nice shot" he said.

"Serves them right" He yelled over to the brothers, and Alfred glared at him.

"Ugh, great now _I've_ got a headache" complained Mathew.

"It's fine, let's just go back to the trio" Alfred said, helping his brother up, who was now also glaring at Malfoy.

"We'll deal with him another time."


	11. Meet The Family

Winter

"Awesome! Hockey time!" Mathew cheered seeing the frozen lake from the window looking at his brother pleadingly.

"No way dude, I am _never _going to play hockey with you again. Not after last time."

"Hey that was just payback for the baseball incident, eh."

Everyone was sitting merrily eating in the main dining room, most eating their last meal before boarding the train home.

"I do feel sorry for those without proper homes to go home to for Christmas." Draco screeched, aiming for the twins in that remark.

Sadly for him, while Harry looked down embarrassed because he had to stay over the winter, the nations were still talking happily.

They too had signed up to stay too.

Mostly because leaving would mean facing the wrath of Arthur, who they realized they had not written in almost a month.

They continued eating until a booming voice echoed through the hallways.

"Where is the bloody yank and his brother!?"

"Hide!" squeaked America and Canada and they ducked under the table.

"Angleterre relax. You can release your sexual tensions when you see your little Ameriquen." a French accent called.

"Shut up frog! Will you stop being a sodding pervert for god damned five minutes! Why are you here anyway?"

"Because I like to mess with your magic along with your needlework, and to see my little Mathieu."

The entire cafeteria looked towards were the two were hiding under the table and giving them the classic 'Ohh you're in trouble look'.

Draco was ecstatic that he finally would meet what he assumed would be the infamous 'England' and 'France'.

"Where the bloody hell is twat who can't read the bleeding atmosphere and his ghost-like brother" Arthur screeched stomping into the cafeteria, purple aura and France in his wake.

The whole room pointed to the two and they reluctantly came out from under the table.

"H-hi Iggy. What are you doing here? And I see you brought Francis, we just dropped our glasses so we were under the table".

"Oh like I buy that, I know what you were doing" France giggled like a school girl. "I can't wait to tell Elizeibeta and Kiku and the CanAme is real!"

"Shut Up" they both yelled, inching away from each other, turning red and not able to look the other in the eye.

Draco prides himself on being able to read people and when seeing the twos reaction he wasn't failed by his abilities.

"_That's _what CanAme is, I thought he was some underground drug ring, not _that_" He laughed, drawing the eyes of the entire cafeteria.

"But this is even better!"

"Great now the while school knows, I'm going to kill you France!" and Alfred was about to launch himself at the Frenchman, but luckily was pulled back by Britain.

Mathew who was still blushing was trying to tell the crowd it wasn't true, but the gossip had already started.

"Is that the boy you threatened?" demanded England.

They both sheepishly nodded.

Britain turned towards Draco and put on a polite smile.

"I am very sorry for my young colony's behavior; I did raise him like this. That part of him must come from his French quarter" he said scowling at France.

"Hey!" America yelled. "I'm not your colony anymore. Unless you forgot I won that war! The Revolution ring a bell?"

"Calm down L'Americque" France whispered. "You know how he gets when he's in mother bear mode."

Mathew and America shudder at the memory.

A few years ago when visiting Britain, England accidentally cast a spell that turned them into little kids again.

For that entire week, he would scream and attack anyone who looked at them, and scolded them for everything from how they ate, to how they breathed and, their posture, their language and even their blinking patterns.

"Maybe I can fix them by raising them right the second time?" he told everyone.

The two almost went nuts, but thankfully it only lasted a week and after that Arthur went right back to just yelling and the two North Americans went back to ignoring it.

England didn't really fix anything, except now Mathew and Alfred do sit a little straighter.

"And you two!" Britain yelled turning back to the nations.

"Three bloody weeks without a letter. Three Weeks! Where did I go wrong with you Alfred? I raised you right, why did you turn out like this?"

It took everything in him not to stand on the desk and remind him that _America_ is the world superpower, not England, or France. _Am-er-i-ca!_

Canada tried slipping into the background but Francis would have none of that.

"Oh my dear Maple Leaf, did you miss me?" and gathered him into a hug.

"Yes papa" Mathew said dejectedly, squirming to get out of his France's embrace.

"Good, because big brother missed you, little Canada, oh how you look so cute as little boy. I remember those days."  
Luckily for their cover, the room was focused on the fight that had broken out between Arthur and Alfred.

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm independent!"

"Your twelve and not even half my age!"

"Your food sucks!"

"You're a brat!"

"You were a pirate; I don't think it gets any brattier than that!"

"Yes I was, and a bloody good one at that! At least I didn't run around playing cowboy and having shootouts. When I settled a fight it did it the gentleman's way."

"You only dueled with swords because you have no aim!"

Arthur stepped forward and looked down on America.

"I like you better like this, now I get to look down on you."

The two launched at each other and started choking and kicking at each other.

Completely ignoring the common occurrence to them, Mathew walked Francis over to the trio.

"He guys this is my Big brother Francis, Francis this is Hermione, Harry and Ron."  
"Nice to meet, misorés, Madame" he said knelling down and kissing Hermione's hand.

Heroine blushed, shuttered and retracted her hand and discreetly wiped it on her dress.

"Uh... should we try to stop that?" Harry asked pointing to the two who were now strangling each other.

"Don't worry; this happens every time they see each other, eh. They'll live" Mathew said.

"This is how zey release sexual tension" France cooed.

The three looked at him disgusted and Mathew kicked his shin lightly and sent him a look that clearly said to shut up.

"Sorry aboot that, don't listen to papa, he's had a little much wine".

"Mathieu" he cried, "You wound me so. You used to be so kind and gentle and polite, but then the Black Sheep of Europe took you away from me. You must come home at once and I will reintroduce you to the wonder and majesty of France".

Before he could reject, he heard a crash from behind and saw there was a large hole in the Raven claw flag, and America holding a smoking wand.

"That's it!" Britain shouted grabbing America by the ear.

"We are going to discuss this in privet".

On the way out he also latched onto Frances ear and dragged him along too.

"But I wanna stay here Artie" Alfred whined.

"Well then you shouldn't have been such a rebellious nuisance." Britain argued back.

"Your mean Artie and I don't like anymore" America pouted.

England's face actually started to sadden and America lost his resolve immediately.

"Fine, I like you and I'll come, now let go of my ear".

Arthur smiled again and let go of Alfred and Francis ear.

"I love you too, my little colony".

Did he mention that England was also a Bi-Polar mother?

Well now they did.

"Stop calling me that!"

Reluctantly the FAC of the FACE family followed the E out.

But not before the two letters in the middle looked back to their friends and mouthed "Family" and rolled their eyes.

Everyone in the room now had a new found respect for the twins.

_No One_ could come out of a family like that and not have a few screws loose.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

The four were now in the room they had gone to on the night of the three headed dog.

"I told you England, I put the bottles in my bag, and they just disappeared!"

When they approached the door, England turned to Alfred and smiled.

"Well, I'm waiting".

"Oh _hell _no!" America shouted. "I had to do it in front of Canada and my pride was obliterated, you should just change the password."

"I can only change it from the inside" Arthur smiled.

"Fine."

He took his headphones that he keeps with him at all times off, connected it to his phone and shoved them into Britain's arms.

"I could live with Canada hearing me say that since he still says things like that about you two, and I don't care about France's opinion of me, so you just put these on."

"So you care about my opinion of you" Arthur cooed. "Oh how wish you never you grew up, you are so cute and obedient at this age."

America bit his tongue, letting his old man have his moment.

Reluctantly Britain put on the stars and stripe themed headphones.

"Enwand is the best big bwuber evew and his scwones awe dwelicious."

The door opened and they stepped inside.

"By the way" England noted stepping in and shutting the door, "I didn't know your password so I couldn't turn on the music."

"So you heard…"

"Yes America and I completely agree with everything you just said. You are such a good child sometimes".

America walked over to what he is now calling his 'emo corner' and sulked.

Draco

"I told you England, I put the bottles with the blue stuff in my bag, and they just disappeared!"

Draco had followed the family out from the dining room and were listening and taking notes.

**· __****I** was correct the blue liquid was the medicine I stole.

"I could live with Canada hearing me say that since he still says things like that and I don't care about France's opinion of me, so you just put these on."

"So you care about my opinion of you."

**· _I think Alfred feels guilty for something he did to 'England', maybe he left him when the 'revolution' as he called it happened. See if I can exploit that__guilt._**

**· __****M**athew apparently still acts like a 'mamma's boy' around France/Francis and Arthur/England.

**· __****Alfr**ed doesn't give much weight towards France/Francis (he didn't even bother to change the first 4 letters of his name?) opinion.

When all four were inside Draco crept over and checked to see if anyone was there.

Seeing that the coast was clear, since everyone was still in major gossip session in the cafeteria, Draco pressed a plastic cup up against the painting.

"Now come on my little bunny, stand in the circle like a good child."

"Stop calling me that!" Alfred yelled.

**· __****Alfred** doesn't like being called Bunny.

"My country is two hundred and thirty one years old. And that's not including the couple thousand years before the English even came, or even my time as a colony. I think I'm old enough to not be called a 'bunny'!"

"Well unless you have forgotten _'bunny'_, the United Kingdom is a few _Thousand_. So will always have the right to call you my bunny".

· **_Referring to each other's ages by ages of their countries?_**

"The same way I'll always be able to call my sweet little Canada, my little Maple Blossom" a French accent called out.

"Actually I'm fourteen times bigger than you" Mathew noted, but went unheard.

· **_Refer to the size of their countries._**

"Ugh fine I'll stand in the circle, just hurry up ok".

Draco stood leaned up against the door and heard some strange sounds that he hadn't heard before.

After a few seconds, he saw that a bright green light was shining from the cracks behind the painting and was curious what it was.

When all was done the three began talking again.

"That spell should last you a few weeks, and since I see that America cannot be trusted not to lose the medicine, I will send them when the time comes."

"What about giving zem to my little Canada, he is very responsible, unlike the one you raised."

"Hey" Malfoy heard Alfred shout indignantly, "How many times do I have to remind you who's the superpower in the room, oh right it's me!"

"Children should be seen not heard" A British accent called out.

"For once France is right, you should learn to be more like… uh…"

"Canada, eh" He heard Mathew sigh.

'Wow' Draco thought. 'He wasn't kidding when he said his brother forgets him, if I didn't want to kill them, I would feel bad for him'.

"Dude I'm not sure I could ever love moose and drag my ass as much as he does" The American teased.

"Hey!"

From outside he heard a series of what sounded like slow, weak punches.

"My grandmother taught me the true spirit of the maple leaf and it's in her honor I defend your stupidity America and…"

"Ha-ha dude your grandma sounds hot".

"But you don't even have a grandmother?" a French accent reminded.

Draco wanted to listen for more, but the bell rang and there was an announcement made for all students leaving to head to the train. So he grabbed his book and started reviewing his notes.

He sure had plenty of research to do over break.

And for once he was happy with the homework.

"So first here Alfred, if any of the symptoms of your… condition come back, just drink this" Britain said handing him a blue bottle like the ones he lost.

Then he pulling up a green and purple chair and sat down.

He had very 'interesting' taste in furnishing.

It all looked very magical, but not like the stone and old types you would see around the castle, it was the bright blues and purples and greens in Disney's the princess and the frog.

"Since you haven't reported in a bloody month, I'm assuming you have plenty to say."

Canada nodded and began to speak.

"Fist Ame' and I made the paired quibich team seekers."

"Onhonhon my little Mathieu I am so proud, and of my little Amerique. Finally putting your French genes to work."

"That's not what paired quibich is Frog! It's a sport."

"Oh" France said defeated, "Well I am still proud".

"Any way" Mathew continued, "A group of kids had us take off our jacket and saw our scars".

"What!" the two elders yelled.

"Did zey hurt you? What did you say? Did they just want to steal your amazing fashion style? Who do I have to skin?" France rambled.

"Don't worry, it was truth or dare, not an ambush, and you know Alfred is an amazing liar when he wants to be. We think everyone believed our story and if they didn't, no one has confronted us about it, eh."

The other two looked slightly less antsy, but were now listening much more intently.

"The Slytherins went to war against us and that boy named Draco that you apologized too has been stalking, harassing and trying to kill us since the first day,"

"Oh?" Arthur mumbled. "What happened to my old house, have they all gone off their rockers?"

"And last but not least" America interjected, "We heard from the trio that there is a three headed dog in one of the rooms in the castle and something about Nicolas Flannel."

Arthur quickly perked at the mention of Nicolas and the dog.

"All this and you haven't bothered to send a letter in three weeks!"

"Sorry" Alfred apologized, "We were a little busy trying to not blow our cover".

Arthur looked down at the little boys, and remembered the old days of endless amber fields and scurrying little rabbits and moose.

"It's quite alright" he sighed. "Your only here to learn to defend against a threat that shouldn't have been yours to face" he said leaning down to hug them.

"Excusez-Moi" said France regretful to break the touching moment, but having to anyway. "But don't you think we need to discuss ze whole Potter business".

The three tensed and Britten released his little brothers from their hugs.

"You are quite right France" he said stiffly, "Boys, are you sure this is the correct Harold, because as far as I knew, he was dead."

It was obvious that he was on the verge of tears, but no one commented on it.

They all were too, even France who although had not been there that evening due to work, was also very close to the Potter family.

They were the only non-officials other than Joan to ever know he was a country.

He wishes everyday he had come to that dinner and been at least able to say a last goodbye.

"It is" squeaked out Alfred.

"He had the scar, the name and the memory. I guess he didn't die." He concluded.

"I also can't help but feel like you have mentioned Nicolas before"

"Yes I have" answered Arthur, happy to have switched from the previous depressing subject.

"Remember when I told you boys the story of the fountain of youth."

The boys nodded.

"Well what I never did tell you was it was found. It just wasn't what they had expected."  
"Instead of a fountain, it was a small stone that was found in the Northern regions of what is Maine today." "Nicolas Flannel, who had discovered it figured out that it was made from what he called 'The essence of the new world'. And if it was mixed with 'life force of the new world', which we have figured out would be you two, but he never did, it would give the user eternal youth."

The boys nodded in understanding and Mathew asked.

"So where is it today?"

"I don't know, I gave it to Nicolas to guard and haven't seen it since he went into hiding. Maybe it's hidden in the school and that's the dog is guarding." Britain answered walking out the doorway.

"Now I am sorry to have to leave so abruptly, but we have a train to catch".

He started strolling down the hall until he noticed some one wasn't following him.

When he turned back he saw France talking to a group of senior girls.

"Francis get your arse up here!"

"Sorry ladies but you know how zoose Brits with a crush get." Francis apologized to the ladies.

"I heard that Frog!"

"Coming black sheep. Au revoir Mon petite fleurs, and may we meet again"

Francis sashayed up to the fuming Brit.

"If you were jealous, you could have just let me know".

Britain stomped ahead cursing under his breath and left the Frenchman to chase after him.

"L'angleterre, I only kid".

Arthur, without even turning around, gave him a middle finger and stormed forward.

"Well zat wasn't very gentlemanly".

"Hey CanAme" a fellow Gryffindor girl giggled.

"Hey Sammy" Alfred waved and slung his free arm around his brother as he entered the cafeteria, deciding now might be a good time to turn on Mr. Oblivious in order to save his ego.

The room went into another round of hysteria.

"Ame', please take your arm off me" Mathew whispered. "I don't think that is the best idea considering our situation."

"What situation?" asked Alfred, sending him puppy eyes.

He looked at his brother and mumbled "never mind".

Mathew was just as able to defend against Americas puppy eyes, as America is against his.

In other words, can't.

Not releasing him Alfred skipped back to his seat across from Harry.

"Hey dude, we're back, Sorry for the delay. 'Family', you know how it is. He still treats me like I'm a little kid".

"Well, you are twelve" commented Ron.

"But that's beside the point; I practically went to _war_ with Iggy for my freedom. And I won!"

'How could a twelve year old win a war against his older brother?'

"He never let me have any freedom and he was always away. For the few weeks he wasn't, I couldn't do anything! I still love him, it's just were equals now and I hate being treated like less, and you agree with me too right Mattie".

"In all honesty, eh. The only times he would remember I exist is when I was with you or Francis. The few times when we were alone together he either ignored me or talked aboot you."

Harry looked between the two.

Looks like he wasn't the only one with a hard family life.

While his couldn't care less about him, they at least acknowledged him unlike Mathews, and he had a feeling that Alfred couldn't handle not having free will. Smothering must be the worst form of torture for him.

"I know how you feel, my family is awful. I'm treated like a servant around the house and my room is literally a cupboard under the stairs".

The nations downcasts their eyes guiltily.

'If we hadn't led Voldemort to his house, he would still be living with his parents.' They thought.

When Harry saw their faces, he thought it was sympathy and said.

"It's alright though. I've lived this long and now that I go here, there's not much they could do about it. Considering their hatred of Magic I doubt they'll come here to scold me."

Knowing how much he hates to feel like he's being pitied, Alfred raised his eyes and smiled at him.

"Well now you got a new family"

Harry smiled at him, Mathew and Ron and nodded.

"Yes an international one at that".


	12. Hockey (Short Bonus Chapter)

"We didn't get gold in Vancouver for nothing, eh."

It was early the Christmas Eve and some of the Slytherin seniors had decided that they would challenge the foreigners to a little game of Hockey.

Not being completely cruel, and looking for any opportunity to show the snakes up, some Gryffindor senior's offered to join their team but the brothers politely rejected.

"I don't need anyone but Mathew to cause some emergency room visits" Alfred had commented.

So two hours later his statement had been proven true.

With a victory of 50-1, two broken legs, one broken nose, one full body cast, three cowering seniors and fifteen points missing from Gryffindor thanks to Canada's adamant cursing.

True Alfred himself was quite good, his team had meddled during the Olympics, but when you're playing with Canada it's best to just stay out of the way.

Once all was said and done, Canada looked at all the shocked faces around him.

"What?" he said defensively, and then pointed at America.

"He's just as bad with Baseball and American Football."

"No dude" Alfred answered, "no one is that bad with _anything_".

"Do you not remember that time you sent me to the hospital for hitting me so many time with the baseball, eh."

"That was _one_ time"

"That Happened Seven Times Alfred! Seven!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't catch".

The crowd watched the tennis match of accusations between the brothers.

Apparently the stereotype of Canadians getting obsessed with Hockey was true.

And the one about Americans and Baseball.

And American with football.

And about ten million other stereotypes.

Before the fight could escalate, Snape stepped out of the building and surveyed the area, seeing the shattered hockey sticks and slightly red tinted ice.

Then like he guessed it would be, he saw the sources of his sudden new investment in headache medicine standing in the center of it all arguing.

"Mr. Jones, Mr. Williams" he screeched.

The two stopped their arguing and turned.

"He did it" they said pointing to each other.

Snape sighed but continued.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and come to my office immediately!"

"But don't we have to clean up first?" politely asked the slightly red faced Canadian.

"The rest of the people here can handle it, my office now".

So the two trudged like a prisoner to his noose.

When they had reached Snapes classroom they stepped inside and the teacher slammed the door shut.

He looked at one, then the other, then back again.

Silently he pulled up his chair behind his desk and sat in it.

He had no idea what to say, he just needed answers.

Those two brats had actually made him question his sanity on multiple occasions.

"Do you know the rise in the amount of headache medicine I've had to take since you arrived?"

"Ninety four" chirped Alfred, purposely missing the man's implication.

Mathew hit his brother sharply on the arm and sent him a look that clearly said 'this is not the time to play dumb'.

Snape also noticed this look.

He did much prefer the Violet Eyed brother.

"No Mr. Jones it is not ninety four. Look what happened out there and why am I getting reports that there are four seniors currently in the nurse's office, and another six who might need psychological care?"

"They challenged us to Hockey" answered Mathew respectfully.

"And how did you two manage to beat and take down ten Sytherin seniors.

"He's Canadian" stated Alfred nonchalantly, as if that explained everything.

It was taking everything in his power not to run next door and find some acid to pour on the American's head.

"What I think he means to say" Mathew corrected quickly. "Is that in Canada I was on a travel contact Hockey team so I got really good, like he is with Baseball and Football."

"Football?" Snape questioned, a sport of precision and timing did not seen like something he would have an interest in.

"Yeah dude, it's like the most American sport there is"

"Didn't football originate in Europe" Snape asked.

"Oh you're thinking of soccer, I mean real Football."

That explained everything.

Of course he would play that American game of who could put the other in a coma first.

Similar to Draco, the two had become his vain of existence.

It used to be Potter, all be it for different reasons, but now he just wants the foreigners to go away.

He leaned his arm against the table and sighed exasperatingly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Just go" he said pointing to the exit.

Not taking a second to think about, the nations scrambled out the door and up the stairs to the common room and closing the painting behind them.

"So dude, wanna play some baseball"

"No America, I do not".


	13. Dreams Reflected In The Mirror

Christmas Day

"Nice sweater Ron."

It was Christmas day and the four friends were sitting around the Gryffindor tree, dressed in full length Pajama's since the school cheeped out and refuses to raise the heater.

They had gotten up before the others, hoping that they would get there before it was a madhouse.

Correct in their assumption they were now sitting around the fern, presents in hand.

"Oh come on, don't laugh, my mum made it."

Ron had just opened his and had gotten a red sweater with an 'R' written in gold on the front and a bag of gourmet chocolate popcorn and a few other trinkets and knickknacks.

Next down the line were America and Canada.

In between them there was a long and thick box wrapped in a map of the earth.

"Wow dude, so they cheeped out so much this year that they didn't even bother to get us separate presents, seriously? I sent them each present and very good ones at that" .

"Well at least this way we know it's not a bomb or dead animal like during your cold spell with Ivan" Mathew pointed out.

"Bomb!" The red and black haired boy exclaimed.

"Yeah… I and Ivan didn't have the best relationship, different ideals and stuff. But we get along fine now… sort of".

Ignoring the bewildered looks he was receiving America picked up the note on the package.

**_Dear Alfred and Mathew;_**

**_Happy Christmas, I hope your liking school._**

**_I know you are going to you are going to be a spoiled brat and complain how we all cheeped out by combining your gifts (Alfred that's you), but trust me you'll see why when you open it._**

**_Also they only let me send one anyway, so some of the countries sent your gifts to your houses in the states._**

**_Everyone would like to thank you for their gifts; I actually did enjoy the tea set you sent._**

**_I was pleasantly surprised after last year you bought me _****_101 Ways To Make Your Food Not Suck._**

**_Everyone at the meeting right now is telling me I should pass around the card to sign now, so I'll have to write you later._**

**_Sincerely Arthur_**

**_Ps. Alfred, Try using the wrapping as a map instead of your usual narcissistic nonsense._**

On the other side of the card held hundreds of names, most of which in different languages.

"Wow" Ron exclaimed. "How many people do you know".

"Arthur and Francis are work for the government, so we meet a lot of people from around the world" Mathew answered.

Not bothering to save the wrapping paper, (He had a map of the states anyway, why did he need anything else?), America tore open the package and looked inside.

In the box were sitting two brand new Nimbus Nine Thousands.

"Cool!" they shouted taking them out of the boxes.

"Wow, those are even better than Malfoys" Harry added.

Speaking of Harry, it was his turn to go.

First he opened one with Hermione's name on it and found some chocolate frogs, then Mrs. Weasely's which had a knitted jumper, in the next one with Hagrid's name he found a flute and the third from the Dursley's had a 50 pence coin.

The last one was squat and thick.

Attached to the box was a small piece of parchment.

**_Your father left this in_**

**_My possession before_**

**_He died._**

**_It is time it was returned_**

**_To you._**

**_Use it well._**

Harry opened the box and pulled out a long cloak.

"What is it" asked Ron.

"It's some kind of cloak" Harry answered.

"Well then put it on, it looks _assez_" Mathew said.

"Bro, did you just call the thing _pretty_?"

"Sorry, my French slips out sometimes, I meant cool."

Taking the French as a complement, Harry slipped on the cloak.

"Wow!"  
Harry looked down and saw that everything except his head was invisible.

"My body's gone!"

"I know what that is" said Ron, internally yelling at himself for sounding like Hermione.

"That's an invisibility cloak, they're really rare. Who gave it to you?"

"I don't know it just said use it well?"

Alfred jumped up and Ran over.

"Cool it works like me and Matt's rings."

"Wait, what?" they asked confused.

"Oh, we thought you knew" Answered Mathew, "Here we'll show you."

The two had come to trust the others lately, so that they don't hide as much as they used to.

They weren't planning on telling them that they're the life force of North America, especially since last time someone did that Harry's parents paid the price. But they were comfortable showing some things about them.

The two touched the rings together and went invisible.

"Why hadn't anyone bothered to tell me this before?" stated Ron.

The two disconnected and became visible again.

"Sorry we thought you knew".

Ron huffed and went back to his popcorn.

The three then sat around and talked for about an hour, till they were forced out by the mob of kids getting their presents.

Harry and Ron went back to their room to write thank you notes and play with some of the toys Ron got, and the nations went to the field to practice on their new brooms.

Late that night, Harry crept out of bed.

He was going to the library to see if he could sneak into the restricted area using his new cloak. He needed to know more about this Flannel character and wasn't going to stop until he figured out who he was.

He got out silently and walked towards the door.

Unfortunately for him, after years of war the nations had become very light sleepers.

As soon as Harold left the room, they both bolted up.

"Follow him" they signed and walked over to connect the rings.

Once invisible they chased after Harry.

They noticed that when they were in the invisible state they could somehow see Harry even in the invisibility coat

Not making a sound they tracked him all the way to the library.

They saw him sneak into the restricted area and start searching for something.

When he turned around he saw the twins, even though they were still invisible.

"What are you doing here" he mouthed.

'So he can see us to' they thought.

The two walked over to him.

"We followed you; we thought if you were going to a fight you would need backup."

"Who is in there?" they heard a voice yell.

"It's Mr. Flich" whispered Harry, "We've got to hide".

The boys ran out, narrowly avoiding being spotted by Filtch's cat.

While walking out the library they saw Quirel being pushed up against the wall by Snape.

"You don't want me as your enemy Quirel" Snape growled.

"W-what do you mean" Quirel stuttered.

"You know very well what I mean" Snape retorted.

The three were watching in shock, when Snape looked over at them.

He cocked his head and started to reach out towards were they were standing.

Putting their free hand over their mouths to keep from screaming, they backed away and Snape felt nothing.

"We are going to have another little chat soon" he continued. "When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie".

Filtch came up to the teachers from in the library.

"Sorry professors, I found this" he said holding up Harry broken lamp. "In the restricted section. It's still hot and that means that there is a student out of bed".

The teachers rushed into the library and kids used that as an opportunity for the three duck into a door and quietly shut it, making sure that it wouldn't squeak.

Once feeling safe the three unveiled themselves.

"How did you even know I was gone?" asked Harry.

"We're really light sleepers" answered Canada.

When they turned around they saw a mirror with a gold frame and the words _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafr uoy ton wohs i _carved onto it.

"That's _I show not your face but your heart's desire _reflected_" _They both deducted quickly.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" Harry asked, suddenly glad the two had come.

"We've spent a lot of time decoding things" Mathew said easily.

Ignoring the overly simplistic answer, Harry walked forward to the mirror.

He put his hand on it, as if wanting to fall in like in Alice and the looking glass.

When he looked, he couldn't help but smile.

All around him were his family.

Not the Dudleys, his real family.

His grandmothers laughing merrily, his grandfather smoking on a long pipe.

And in the center looking proud were his parents.

Harry looked behind him, but saw no one other than the twins who were looking at him confused.

He turned back to the mirror and looked to his left.

"Mom?" He asked and the women nodded.

"Dad?"

It was the family portrait he had always dreamed of.

'I've got to show Ron" he thought.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a minute" he yelled to the confused looking twins.

He threw on his cloak, ran to his room, and woke Ron.

"Ron, Ron you've really got to see this!" he yelled, confident in the fact that Nevile was a deep sleeper.

"Ron, Ron, come on get out of bed."  
"Why?" Ron grumbled, still half asleep.

"There's something you've got to see, now come on"

A few minutes later they were back in the room.

"What are they doing here" Ron asked pointing to the twins.

"We're light sleepers" they answered in unison.

"Never mind them, come on" Harry said, pulling Ron over to the mirror. "Come look it's my parents".

Ron stepped in front of the mirror and looked.

"I don't see anything?"

"You've got to see it properly" said Harry moving Ron into position.

When he was staring at it dead on he saw his dream.

"That's my mo…" Harry started but was abruptly cut off.

"That's me, as head boy! And I'm holding the quibich cup. And bloody hell I'm quibich captain too! I look good."

"Let me see" said Alfred pulling Mathew over.

Ron reluctantly stepped aside to let the twins have their turn.

When they looked into the mirror, they saw the world meeting centre.

They were standing in uniform, giving a speech to the others like any other day.

The difference was instead of the counties usual uniforms, they were all clad in Red, White and Blue with a Maple leaf and stars on their hats.

The other and more noticeable difference was where flags of all the other countries had been flying proud.

In their spot was an army of flags of a different kind.

Ones the two had developed years ago.

**_56 years ago_**

**_"_****_I think that the leaf should go in the center here."_**

**_It was the beginning of NORAD and the brothers decided to get together to celebrate._**

**_A few beers, later they were now sitting with scissors, glue and Red, White and Blue construction paper._**

**_"_****_Yeah, and we can have your stripes going behind it, eh"._**

**_They had been working on a flag design for about an hour now and had finally finished their work._**

**_It was quite beautiful actually._**

**_The Red and blue stripes flowing behind the large white maple leaf surrounded by stars._**

**_A perfect combination of the two countries banners._**

**_"_****_You know" America said, spinning in his chair. _**

**_"_****_When we take over the world, this flag will be flying high and tall across the earth."_**

**_"_****_Yeah, eh" Canada agreed. "No more wars and equality be far spread."_**

**_"_****_Freedom shall rain supreme" added the U.S melodramatically. _**

**_"_****_Fairness"_**

**_"_****_Liberty"_**

**_"_****_Kindness"_**

**_"_****_Justice"_**

**_"_****_Generosity"_**

**_The two went back and forth, getting lost in their perfect dream world._**

**_That day NORAD became more than just some just some bases and satellites to bring the nations closer._**

**_It spawned an idea that the two now had now spent the past five years suppressing._**

**_It brought back the little Itch America had felt during his Manifest destiny years: The ache that had never really gone away, and now spread it to his brother._**

**_They never dared to ever admit it even to themselves._**

**_That their dream wasn't the countries of the world coming to peace._**

**_No it was darker._**

**_It was there being only one country left._**

**_A country run by two brothers._**

**_Spawning in the west and slowly spreading like virus._**

**_Spreading and spreading until the world was covered in Maple leafs, Stars and stripes._**

**_And front and center in this new world, a pair of twins would stand at the helm guiding it._**

**_Not the Italy's._**

**_They could never control and empire like this._**

**_Only one continent had that kind of power._**

**_No, the new world would be quite ironically spawned from the New World._**

**_And let everyone stuck in the past, fall victim in their wake._**

The two were standing in of the mirror, with almost psychotic grins on their faces.

"Should we move them" Ron asked, feeling a shiver looking at the two who radiated pure power at the moment.

"Probably" Harry answered, also feeling unnerved.

The boys each grabbed an arm of a twin and yanked them back from the mirror.

The four all stumbled back and the twins broke out of the haze.

"Hey" Alfred asked excitedly, "Do you think that shows the future?"

"How can it?" Harry replied, a little weary of the sudden change of atmosphere. "Both my parents are dead".

The next night Harry went again to the Mirror with the twins.

Ron had decided not to come since he was 'creeped out' by the aura the twins had gotten when they looked in the glass.

Harry however, was too desperate to see his parents again to care went anyways.

They arrived at the room and when they walked in Harry immediately ran to the mirror.

The other two quickly followed in suit.

They had been sitting and staring for a few minutes when the sound of footsteps went echoing down the room.

The three were too caught up in there fantasy to notice.

"Back again I see" an old and wise voice called out.

The three turned and saw Dumbledoor in his usual black robe standing strait and tall.

The three quickly scrambled up and to the side of the mirror.

"I see you like many others have found the delights in the mirror of erisid".

"That's desire backward" the nations blurted.

"Yes you are correct, very smart of you to notice" Dumbledore stated."I trust by now you realize what it does."

Dumbledore was taking slow, controlled steps towards the boys.

They shook their heads no, (though Harry had an idea and the twins did know but refused to believe it).

"Let me give you one clue. The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is".

"So then it shows us what we want. Whatever we want" Harry asked.

"No it can't!" the two nations cried out.

"T-that's not what we want" said Mathew worriedly.

"I-it can't be".

"I'm afraid it is yes and no Mr. Williams and Mr. Jones, It shows nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts."

"But we don't want that!" Alfred shouted in denial.

"We can't want _that_"!

"You may not want it, but your heart might and you cannot control what is pre-written in your nature."

"For example you Harry, have never known your family. You see them standing beside you."

The two were standing there wide eyed.

That can't be their deepest desire, it just can't.

They are the nations of equality and justice.

True, in the world they created it is fair and ruled by the people, but they still had to have taken over.

Betrayed friends, enemies and family alike to come to power.

True America isn't known for peace like Canada because of its habit of sticking its nose in places it doesn't belong.

And Canada isn't renowned for its army and military like the U.S.

But they were supposed to offset each other.

One be the Yin and the other the Yang.

America was supposed to be the one who needed to be checked by Canada.

But if they both had the itch, the need to conquer, what would happen?

What is stopping the rise of North American empire?

How many of their ideals would they put aside once they had taken over to make sure they didn't fall like the British?

These were questions the two didn't want to have to answer.

"Just remember this boys" he continued, "This mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it, either trying to live through it or denying what they see" he said the second comment clearly aimed at the nations.

"Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home".

"And I must ask you boys" he said taking the time to look at each individually in the eye.

"Do not go looking for it again."

"It does not do well to dwell on dreams, and forget to live."

The boys stood silent as Dumbledore walked out the room.

Soon enough they followed, for once the same question burning through their minds.

'Is that really my dream?'


	14. Spy's and Sparks

The next day

"I had you looking in the wrong section" Hermione said slamming down her book. "How could I be so stupid?"

"Stupid about what?" Alfred asked, looking up from his sloppily folded paper football.

"Flammel" Ron answered for her.

"I checked this out months ago for a bit of light reading" Hermione added.

"That's _light_ reading. Wow Hermione, you really are dedicated. I think that's really great, really admirable eh." Mathew said looking stunned at the book.

Hermione smiled; at least someone appreciated her immense knowledge.

"Thank you Mathew, at least someone appreciates me" she said glaring at Ron.

She opened her book to a page towards the end and pointed to the name.

"Nicolas was heavily involved of the finding of the sorcerer's stone" she read aloud.

"That's it?" said Harry.

"Sorry, that's all it says" responded Hermione

They were searching the page for any other information when America starts laughing.

"Dudes" he chuckled, "If you wanted to know about Nicolas you coulda' just asked."

The three looked at him.

"You know who Flammel is?" quirked Ron.

Mathew nodded, "Yeah Arthur and him used to be best friends before he went into hiding so we know a lot about him."

"Well, spill" Harry prodded.

So Alfred started to explain everything Arthur had told him, but for obvious reasons leaving out that they were the 'Life force of North America'.

"What's the sorcerer's stone?" asked Ron.

"Seriously?" Hermione groaned. "Don't you guys read?"

Hermione flipped a few more pages over and pointed.

"The sorcerer's stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the elixir of life, which will make the drinker immortal. Some believe that it is actually the mythical fountain of youth."

"Immortal?" Ron questioned.

"It means you'll never die" Hermione answered, not bothering to look up.

"I know what it means." growled Ron.

Harry quieted him down and Hermione continued.

"The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flammel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his six hundredth and sixty fifth birthday."

"Well that's almost everything" Alfred responded, "The only thing missing is that Flammel went into hiding after he went mad, like anyone who was alive before the U.S.A was even an idea would."  
"And that without the 'Life force of North America', which was never found, it is completely useless. Some say the only reason it works for Flammel is because he struck a deal with the local natives for a piece of the 'life force'."

The three nodded and Hermione once again spoke.

That actually was right, apparently to buy his silence Arthur gave the Flammel a pint of blood from each of them to run the stone.

"That's what fluffy is guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The sorcerer's stone."

"Now all we have to do is find the 'Life Source of North America'" Ron added, "Whatever that means".

Then he looked over and saw the twins.

"Hey since you know so much about it, do you know what it is?"

The twins quickly shook their heads no.

A little too quick for Harmonie's liking.

"Are you sure?" she asked, fully expecting to be lied to.

And her expectation was filled.

"Yeah, eh" Mathew answered, "No one, except maybe Flammel knows".

"Hey guys, Mattie and I need to go. We've got to meet with the History teach'. Apparently he wants us to help design the lesson for World War One or something like that" Alfred said, grabbing his backpack.

The three looked at them suspiciously, before packing up to head back to the dorm room.

They wanted to get some sleep before they went out tonight.

As the two walked out the door they were thinking the same thought.

"Great, now there looking for the life force of North America. Also known as me. This is somehow England's fault."

**That night**

That night the four woke at eleven o'clock sharp.

Harry and Ron quietly creaked out of bed and trotted on the floor.

Unfortunately for them once again, war tends to make you a very light sleeper.

The twins bolted up and saw the two.

"Where are you going" Mathew asked.

"Were going to talk to Hagrid about the stone" Harry answered "Do you want to come?"

He felt as if he should invite them, they were the ones who showed them what the stone was in the first place.

They nodded and silently hopped out of bed.

Ron was impressed at the complete soundlessness. That must have taken years of practice to be able to move a crinkly blanket and trod on squeaky wood without even making a peep.

The four crept down stairs and saw Hermione.

Recognizing her look Harry mouthed. "It felt right to invite them".

Hermione nodded and the four were on their way.

They scrambled out of the castle and trotted along the wet muddy path to Hagrid's hut.

Hey walked up and Harry knocked on the door three times.

Hagrid opened the door and saw the five kids faces.

"Sorry, but I'm not in a state to entertain today" he said beginning to close the door.

"We know about the Sorcerer's stone" the three spoke in unison.

"Ohh…" Hagrid trailed opening the door. "Fine come in".

The five walked in and took off their wet cloaks.

"First, why are the Gryffindor doubles here?" Hagrid asked.

"Hi dude, I'm Alfred, and this is my Bro Mattie." He said sticking out his hand. "We told them all about Flammel; my big bro was a good friend of his. BTW they also know how it works and about the whole '_life source of North America'_ dealeo'"

"Well isn't that just dandy" Hagrid grumbled.

"We think Snape is trying to steal it" Harry added.

"We do?" questioned Alfred and Mathew, but they were ignored.

"Snape" Hagrid groaned "You're not still on about him, are ye".

"It's not really aboot Snape" Mathew piped.

"Dude I keep telling you. It's _About _not_ Aboot"._

Mathew just rolled his eyes.

"Hagrid we know he's after the stone we just don't know why." Harry continued and the five took seats in the various couches throughout the room.

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone" stated Hagrid forcefully. "He's not about to steal it".

"What?" Ron asked.

"Right, come on now I'm a bit preoccupied today" he said gesturing towards the door.

"Wait a minute, one of the teachers" Hermione deducted. "There are other things protecting the stone aren't there! Spells, enchantments."

"That's right. Waste of bloody time if you ask me, ain't no one gonna get past fluffy. Not a soul knows how, 'cept for me and Dumbledore."

"...I shouldn't have told you that" he added at the end.

Then they noticed a boiling pot start to shake in the corner of the room.

Hagrid walked over to it and took out a black egg with orange markings.

"Cool" America said jumping out of his chair. "It's a Norwegian Ridgeback egg, there very rare."

"Wow Norwa- I mean Lukas would be so excited eh." Mathew cheered.

"But Hagrid how did you get one?" Ron asked.

"Won it, off a stranger I met down at the pub" Hagrid shrugged. "Guy seemed rather eager to get rid of him".

Now the egg was trembling wildly.

Then all of a sudden it popped open and a long green wing stuck out, followed by the rest of a grass shaded body.

"Is that… a dragon" Hermione gaped in disbelief.

"Yeah, and like Alfred said, a real rare one too" Ron answered. "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania".

"Isn't he beautiful" Hagrid exclaimed like a proud parent. "Oh bless him; look he knows his mummy, Hello Norbert."

"Norbert?" Harry blinked.

"Well he's got to have a name, don't he? love you Norbert" he said, tickling the dragon under his chin.

Suddenly the thing shot back a small stream of fire.

No one noticed how Alfred reacted way more a normal person would, and Mathew didn't even flinch.

His smile just grew much more feral looking.

America looked worriedly at his brother, hoping that he was misinterpreting his face.

But he wasn't, the seed had been planted.

But that's a story for another time.

"Well he'll have to be trained up a little bit of course."

"Wait" Alfred yelled. "Who's looking though the window?"  
The five turned and in the window staring was Draco Malfoy.

'That's odd'.

Draco was watching from the window and had seen the dragon discharge its fire.

He saw Alfred staggering back as if looking death in the eye, way more than a normal wizard would.

But for once, Mathew was the real interesting one.

He didn't step back at all, no, he took a step closer.

The previously calm and collected face he had worn was replaced by an almost feral or even deranged glint.

He, the opposite of his brother, looked as if he were staring at life itself.

He was lost in thought when he saw the faces all turn to the window.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

Draco now ran as fast as he could from the dinky hut.

Ready to take some notes, and do some research.

But first a quick pit stop.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, told me the first time I ever met him".  
The five were walking down the corridor on their way back to the dorms.

"Yeah, I love dragons" Alfred said "although they have too much fire for me. I'll stick to horses at my house".

"It's crazy", Ron commented. "He actually bought a dragon though".

"And worse" Harry resumed, "Malfoy knows."

"I don't understand, is that bad?" asked Canada.

"Yes it's bad!" answered Ron.

"Good evening" Mrs. McGonagall said formally.

They jumped and Mathew tried to fade into the background.

"Not this time Mr. Williams" she said staring right at him.

She had figured out if you don't, he turns almost transparent.

Then, when the five were standing wide eyed, Draco walked out behind her smirking.

"My office, now".

And the five trudged across school and to the teacher's room, while Malfoy strolled triumphant besides them.

"Looks like you were playing with fire." he whispered to the twins.

Alfred straightened more and winced, and Mathews already alight, eyes glowed even brighter.

"Don't talk about that around them" Harry said, seeing the reactions and inferring.

More for the fact that Mathew grew even more psychotic looking than when they first pulled them out of the mirror.

And that image may have scarred him for life.

"I'll do what I want potter. Fire, fire, fire".

Each time Alfred shrunk back a little more, and Canada's Maniacal glint festered more and more.

"Boys! Inside now" the professor called.

This served to extinguish Canada enough to let him pretend not to have the itch back. At least for a while.

The five stood in front of her desk with their heads hung.

"Nothing, I repeat nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night." She scolded. "There for as punishment for your actions twenty five points will be taken."

"Twenty five" gaped Harry.

"Each. And to ensure it does not happen again all six of you will receive detention."

Draco's victorious face dropped.

"Excuse me professor, maybe I heard you wrong, or you were referring to Alfred nine different personalities, but I thought you said the six of us."

"No you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy" she sourly stated. "You see, as honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Now the five were smiling, it was almost worth it.


	15. Frozen Fires

**Next Night**

"It is a pity they let the old punishments go. Detention used to mean hanging by your thumbs in the dungeon. God I miss the screaming."

The six were being led out again to Hagrid's hut to serve their detention for the incident the night before.

"You've got a little job to do" Finch told them, like a hangman to a criminal. "Inside the dark forest".

The four wizards paled a little while the nations shurgged (it's not like they could die anyway) and dragged their feet over to the hobble.

"Sorry lot this is" Finch chuckled to Hagrid.

Hagrid just sighed and continued to set up the equipment.

"Oh you're not still on about that dragon are you?"

Hagrid looked up and said in a defeated voice "Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony."

"Well that's good isn't it" Hermione tried to cheer him up. "At least he'll be with his own kind."

"Yeah but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby after all."

For a second Canada was about to say that Romania was a great person, maybe a little creepy, but nice, but then he realized they meant the country not... the country? Person? Thing? Whatever.

"Oh for god's sake" Finch groaned. "Pull yourself together man. You're going into the forest after all. Not the best idea to lose your wits about now."

"The forest?!" Malfoy shrieked. "I thought that was a joke, we can't go in there! Students aren't allowed. And there are…" He paused listening to a distant howl. "Werewolves".

Flinch glowered at him.

"Oh there are more than werewolves in those trees. You can be sure of that."

"Nighty, night" he said waking away.

"Come on" Hagrid motioned, "Let's go".

The six followed Hagrid into the misty twilight woods, Hagrids lantern serving as the only source of light.

After a few minutes he stopped, set down his weapons and walked over to a reflective puddle.

He dipped a finger in and brought it up for closer examination.

"Hagrid, what is that?" Harry asked.

"What we're here for" Hagrid responded and held up his fingers. "See that, that's unicorn blood, is what that is."

"I found one dead a few weeks ago, and this one has been hurt bad by somebody".

Harry looked to the side and saw what looked like a hooded man, but chose to write it off as just seeing things to the paranoia that comes standard here.

"So it's our job to go and find the poor beast."

"Ron, Hermione you'll come with me and fang and Harry, you'll go with Malfoy and the doubles."

"Fine" Draco huffed. "If we get maimed it's your fault."

"Dude we'll be fine, you're with the Hero!" Alfred cheered, not at all affected by the dark and dreary jungle.

At least here you were stepping over dead leafs, not dead bodies.

So they set off walking.

"Wait till my father hears about this, this is servant stuff." Draco complained.

"Draco I think it would be better if you just relax" Mathew politely cut in.

"Shut it, there's a reason nobody talks to you."

"Hey don't talk to my brother like that! If I didn't know better '_Snake eyes' _I'd say you were scared."

"Oh Snake Eyes, how original" he rolled his eyes. "I'm not scared '_Colonies', _which is by the way a much better insult."

The two rolled their eyes and kept walking forward.

"Whatever you say" they mumbled.

Eventually the group came across a clearing surrounded by trees.

They walked into it and stopped.

Hovering over a dead unicorn was a man in a black coat.

Alfred immediately froze eyes widening.

It was the same man from their childhood.

The same man who had given him and his brother more scars than all of their wars combined.

The creature that has terrorized them their entire existence.

The ghost who had haunted them their whole life.

Harry's scar began to burn and Draco saw how the two were being affected.

Alfred though was much worse.

He was to frightened even to move, even though his scar on his arm as burning so much Draco could hear the sizzle of the jacket catching.

The creature looked up and barred its fangs at them.

Draco screamed, abandoning the other two and ran with the lamp.

America was too frozen even to react and Harry was too focused on the stabbing in his head to even notice he left until the thing started to move closer.

First it went towards Harry, as if it knew him.

But then it stopped.

It saw Alfred, still as a statue and the same color as the stone used to build them.

The creature stared at him, head cocking to the side, as if trying to reason if he had seen the boy before.

The ghost like creature was about to reach out to Alfred before hoofs were heard and it backed away.

Something that looked of a combination of a horse and a man came galloping towards the ghost, freighting him off and sending him floating into the woods.

'Centaur' Harry thinks, 'that's what their called'.

America seemed to have calmed as soon as the ghost left.

He loosened his posture and resumed his normal tan.

"Harry Potter, Maska, you must leave. You are both known to many creatures here"

"Maska, well that's not a name I hear much anymore. I go by Alfred now."

"Maska?" Harry asked.

"Oh" Alfred chuckled, seemingly completely over the previous event. "It's my native American name. It means 'strong'".

"Makes sense considering your habit of punching through walls" Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, when I was little I would use trees as baseball bats".

"Any way" The Centaur continued. "_Alfred, _Harry. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"What was that thing you saved me from" Harry asked.

"A monstrous creature." Then he pointed to the now dead body on the ground.

"It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are in inch from death. But at a terrible price. You slayed something so pure. And from the moment the blood touched your lips, you will have a half life, a cursed life."

"Who could live such a way?" Alfred asked, praying the answer in his head was wrong.

"Can you think of no one?" The creature responded.

"You mean to say" Harry realized. "That the thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood, that was Voldemort."

It looks like Alfred's prayers went unanswered.

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment Mr. Potter?"

"The sorcerer's stone!" he gasped.

The creature then saw the lamp light approaching and scurried off.

"Off course Jones. Only you and Potter would be stupid enough not run."

Alfred was about to retort when he noticed something.

"Wait. Where's Mathew?" he asked, worry clear in his voice.

They all looked at him oddly and Harry responded "I haven't seen him."

"So he's alone!" he squeaked.

"Oh god calm down twit. He may be a coward, but I'm sure he could survive for ten minutes. Geesh I have more confidence in him than you do." Draco mocked.

"You don't get. It's not Mathew that I'm worried about!"

The others looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

Alfred gulped, eyes slightly glazed and said slowly.

"Mathew is alone. In an area with lots of wood and flammable objects. I have no doubt he has a lighter in his pocket. And he has recently been exposed to fire".

"So" Draco groaned. "Your point".

"Please tell me one of you knows a spell to put out fire."

Then the temperature started to rise.

Mathew had easily slipped away a few minutes before they came into the clearing.

He felt his lighters bounce against his hip playfully and felt absolutely giddy in excitement.

He had waited all day for this; the itch hadn't gone down since he had seen the dragon.

It was lit inside him and he needed to get it out.

He came along a dry patch of leaves and began his work.

He took out his favorite lighter (Red with white maple leaves of course) and lit the patch.

He stood watching as the fire took a life of its own.

It started to dance and twirl, like Mathew had always loved.

The Oranges, Reds and even flits of blue were flowing freely in the pile.

He didn't notice the three boys walk up behind him.

He did however look over when he heard a scream.

He saw his brothers face, contorted in pure terror.

He felt the heat coming off the fire that was now spreading from the leafs to the nearby trees.

It was all perfect.

Just like the days, he would never admit, might have just been the best of his life.

**_1814_**

**_Canada hesitated before lighting the fuse._**

**_It was his brother after all; true a brother that had invaded him, but his twin none the less._**

**_But all doubts went away the second the building lit._**

**_He was mesmerized._**

**_He watched the flames slowly creep up the wood walls, blackening all it touched._**

**_The smell of smoke wafting through the air, reminding him barbecues his brother loves so much._**

**_In a way, it described everything he wanted to destroy._**

**_He saw from the corner of his eye, his brother knelled down crying._**

**_America shivering away from Canada. Could see him._**

**_For once in his entire life, Canada was the one being feared._**

**_The one causing the terror, being seen as a force to be reckoned with._**

**_He had burned his brother and it felt amazing._**

**_The best part of all though was the heat._**

**_He had never felt warmth like this before._**

**_When you have a similar climate to Siberia, you tend to get used to the cold._**

**_But at this moment, it was all melted away._**

**_The thick sheet that seemed to always cover him, making him hidden from the world was gone._**

**_He was glowing from the inside, like his brother was burning._**

**_Eyes alight with fire just as bright as the one reducing his Brothers national treasure to ash._**

**_It wasn't everything he despised; it was everything he wanted to be._**

**_He was the one shining and burning and destroying, not America._**

**_He was the one the soldiers were looking to in horror._**

**_He was sure he had a grin bigger than Americas beloved New York._**

**_He also guessed his aura would have sent Russia running for the hills._**

**_He felt pure power flowing though him._**

**_The fire, it was connecting to him._**

**_He craved it, he needed it._**

**_He watched as the once tall and mighty building crumbled to dust like the Roman Empire._**

**_Fire was power, Canada deducted._**

**_Now he craved power._**

**_He didn't want the rush, the power, to leave him._**

**_He didn't want the cold to come back; he wanted to keep the scorching heat to himself._**

**_Never ever let it go._**

**_He wanted to keep this feeling of superiority forever._**

**_He was the one standing atop the ruins, no longer second fiddle._**

**_'_****_I will never let this go' he decided._**

**_And that is how it started._**

**_After the capital burning his need grew._**

**_It started with just burning paper over a candle._**

**_Paper turned to stacks._**

**_Candles turned to lighter._**

**_As the years went, the need got stronger and stronger._**

**_Gradually he traded paper for sticks._**

**_Then he traded sticks for logs._**

**_Then one day in 1922, he finally broke._**

**_He was traveling in Ontario and e_****_verything was going completely fine until he saw it._**

**_He was in a little roadside dinner, when some grease spill in the back and fire erupted._**

**_It was calmed down before it even turned on the sprinklers, but it was enough._**

**_The light now in his eyes, and the itch back again._**

**_He quickly paid for his food and drove out to the nearby forest, found a dry patch and lit it._**

**_Then he found another and lit._**

**_And lit, and lit, and lit. Until half the forest was burning._**

**_From there he just stood and watched._**

**_The fire quickly spread all around him and he stood in the center of the inferno, letting the fire melt his icy layer._**

**_He stood head tuned up to the smoke filled sky._**

**_The wind picking up, spreading it across the land._**

**_He watched in paradisaical bliss everything touched turned black and barren._**

**_He felt the power once again flow through his veins._**

**_To most, they would have been devastated, if not already dead from thousand degree temperature._**

**_But not the nation._**

**_To him this was pure paradise._**

**_He just stood for hours, looking from side to side watching the swirling hues until it finally died out._**

**_Feeling tired, but at the same time rejuvenated, he drove back to his home in New Brunswick._**

**_He was not expecting what he found when read his newspaper two days later._**

**_"_****_This disaster now being called the 'Great Fire', has led to the death of at least 43 people, including a large number of children. Towns have been destroyed and families now left without a home. Officials adv…"_**

**_Mathew slammed down the paper, not being able to read anymore._**

**_He couldn't believe it_**

**_His innocent little hobby._**

**_Okay scratch that._**

**_His obsession, his need, his itch._**

**_Had it really caused that much of a disaster?_**

**_He was the reason for all this destruction?_**

**_That day he swore never to let his need get out of hand again._**

**_He started on a schedule burning small items and oils every few days._**

**_It kept the need for more at bay._**

**_Gave him just enough heat to melt the ice, without destroying the land around it._**

**_It worked perfect… as long as he kept his schedule._**

**_He had kept it the first few quarters of the school year at Hogwarts._**

**_Every few nights, sneaking out and burning some piles out behind the school._**

**_But for the past two weeks he hasn't been able to._**

**_For the past two weeks he has not been able to melt the ice accumulating on him like snow._**

**_Slow and persistent, but never ceasing to let him have a little weight off his shoulder._**

**_Let him to be seen._**

**_He needs to burn it off._**

**_And now there is too much for just a little bonfire._**

**_He needs an inferno._**

**_And an inferno he'll get._**

**_So as England always used to sing to them as they fell asleep, to protect them from evil._**

**_"_****_Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains."_**

"Ah little brother, remind you of something"

Canada was now sporting a completely feral look.

Draco and Harry stared at him.

It was as if layers of ice had melted off the boy, and now he was glowing as bright as the fire surrounding him.

But not in a heavenly or good way.

More like the devil.

Canada took another step closer and America scooted another step back, now up against a thankfully not burning tree.

"Maybe it reminds you of one of the, what, three times maybe, I wasn't your second fiddle" Canada spat, venom laced in his words.

"The time where I had the power over you. When America the great and powerful, had fallen to sweet, innocent little Canada".

The bright red glare was now surrounding them and Draco and Harry stood, seemingly melted onto the spot they stood.

"Well who has the power now?"

"Don't you find it ironic that I, the nation of ice, colder than Russia, and for god's sake I own the North Pole for crying out loud! That I am the controller of fire".

"C-Canada, I-I'm sorry. I-I apologized as much as I could. Y-you're not my second fiddle, you're the other half of the continent."

"Oh" Canada growled. "I forgot, I'm your little hat, who just happens to be bigger than you. I'm the space above your land that is supposed to stop you from blowing up the rest of the world. Well what about me, _eh_! Ever bother to think about that? Of course not. I'm just the peace loving one. Well not anymore! Now it's my turn."

He turned back and gazed at his work.

Now the whole section of trees was up in flames and giving off unbearable heat.

The way he adores it.

He stood, basking it in the same way as during the Great Fire.

Then suddenly from behind him he heard a shout.

"Extinguensho!"

Next thing he knew, the trees stopped burning and the power was gone.

With the sudden loss of heat, Canada fell down.

He held his now spinning head in hands on the ground.

His glow began to diminish and he went back to his icy appearance.

It wasn't until now that everyone realized how cold Mathew was to touch.

After the shock wore off from Canada, he looked up at the shocked two faces staring at him, and burst into tears.

Knowing what would happen, America rushed over to him.

"It's ok; no one got hurt this time."

'This time?' they thought, 'there were others'?

"I'm s-sorry" he squeaked out.

"Its fine, I'm sure everyone forgives you."

Mathew looked up at America.

"Now Can' I want you to be honest here"

Canada nodded.

"Have you been doing your… routine the past few weeks?"

Canada looked down shook his head.

"Well that's why. Look you can't forget or this happens. Promise me you'll stick to the schedule better okay. We got lucky; this could have been Ontario all over again".

Alfred hooked his arm around Mathew shoulders and hoisted him up.

Once Canada got his footing he gave him his jacket to put over his parka.

He knew Canada needed heat at a moment like this.

Like he needed the cold in 1814.

He knew about Canada's problem, and had been helping him since the Great Fire.

He took two weeks off.

Lesson learned.

The two hobbled over to where Harry and Malfoy were standing.

"So your brothers a Pyromaniac" Scoffed Draco. "I knew you two were off somehow".

Alfred glared and bared his teeth.

"You know, I have just as many problems as him, and mine tend to get more violent".

'What's more violent than that?' thought Harry, but he was smart enough not to say it.

"So if you want to wake up in the morning, I highly suggest you keep you crooked mouth shut."

Seeing the fact that Alfred's blue eyes tinted red, Draco did shut his mouth.

Hagrid, Hermione and Ron came running up to them.

When they reached them, they saw the blackened trees and Mathew tear soaked face.

"Harry, Mathew, Alfred!" Hermione shouted.

'Now I see how Violet eyed twit feels', groaned Draco in his head.

"That's his work I'm guessing" Hagrid said pointing to Mathew then the piles of ash that had once been trees.

Canada nodded shamefully.

"Knew it the instant he saw Norbert. Don't worry kid, I'm not mad."

"Sorry he missed his cycle, usual he has smaller burnings to stop this from happening, but he missed the past two weeks. It's my fault I should have made him go." Alfred apologized.

"Well at least no one got hurt, if you had let me know before I would have let you use my fire pit. I used to have similar problems before I worked here."

"You did!" gasped Ron.

He never would have picked Hagrid for a pyromaniac.

Then again, he didn't Mathew either.

It's always the quiet ones.

Mathew smiled and nodded a thank you and they all started to walk back forward.

Soon Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Canada were walking a good 50 yards ahead of the three bickering boys.

"Harry was right; you really shouldn't have mentioned fire. If you hadn't he would have been burning a pile of paper, not a forest!" Alfred told Draco.

"Well how was I supposed to know your brother is a pyro…" he started, but cut himself off when he saw Alfred hair go another shade darker"…Fire challenged. You were the one running from it. What are you afraid of a little fire?"

"I grew up with him for a brother. I got burned countless times thanks to it. Once almost to death! What do you think, of course I am; any sane person who has lived through what I have would be wary of it."

"Um Alfred" Harry interrupted. "You said you have just as many problems as he does. Does that mean that there more? And what exactly do you have?"

"Yes there is more for both of us. If you had seen what our family has been through you'd understand. But no, I will not tell you what it is, because he, or maybe even you guys, as much as we trust you" Alfred said "would just use it against us".

"He has a good point" Draco admitted. "Although I already have so much on you two, one more to add to the list would be nothing."

Suddenly Draco felt himself being hoisted by his collar and slammed up against the trunk of a tree.

Again…this had been happening a lot more lately.

"What do you know?" Alfred shouted at him.

America didn't show it but he was terrified.

If anyone knew that they were countries they would be hauled away for experiments, and even if the president got them out, the whole world would know of the personifications.

He thought terrorist were bad enough, but if they knew about him, it would basically guarantee that anytime there is any conflict, the personification would be held up in a cellar by their bosses, or kidnapped by the enemy's.

Meanwhile Draco gulped and couldn't help that this situation was strikingly familiar to one in a potions classroom.

At least until he looked Alfred in his now almost completely red eyes.

He saw anger, yes a lot of anger. But there was something else.

Something Draco was an expert in exploiting.

Fear.

"Why? Are you scared? Of course I know your secret. It wasn't even that hard to find out" he bluffed, though know knowing that there is definitely something big he hadn't uncovered yet.

America gulped and his grip slightly weakened, before he tightened it even more.

'Damnit, I really don't want to have to kill him. Even though he is annoying, stalking me and my brother, I cant kill a civilian!' America thought.

Alfred examined his face, looking for any sign that he was bluffing.

And thankfully he did, otherwise he would have had a new pair of snake skin boots.

America suddenly dropped him and loomed over him.

"I think you're lying. I better be right or the chances or you and most of your family waking up in the morning are very, very, limited."  
Draco, knowing when you find a well to exploit it completely, said.

"You're right. I don't know what you are freaking out over about now. But I do have a notebook full of very interesting findings back in my dorm."

"For example" he said pulling out a glowing blue container of liquid.

Alfred stomped over and grabbed it.

Mathew, who had fallen out of pace with the others when he had to tie his shoe, looked back and saw the bottle and ran over.

"How did you get this?!" screamed Alfred.

"Just a little digging" Draco answered.

"Oh god, I need some now I think" Alfred said, taking a swig from the small bottle, emptying it completely.

Instantly he relaxed and took a deep breath.

Mathew, who had stopped panting from running walked over to Malfoy.

"Are you kidding me? How much of an idiot do you have to be to do that? You know he could have killed somebody if Arthur hadn't brought more, right? Killed Somebody! The best part was he wouldn't have even known; he would just wake up the next day as if nothing ever happened. And none of us would know. You are an idiot!"

Harry was mentally taking note of every word being said.

'I thought I had a rough childhood' he thought. 'At least I didn't get any mental issues out of mine'.

Draco just sat there, triumphant smile on his face.

"Oh, so he could have killed someone. How do you know? Has it happened before?"

"That's irrelevant, but no!" Mathew answered. "We stopped him every time and since he started taking the medicine and it hasn't happened again".

'Another note to self' Harry thought, 'do not take blue liquid from Alfred or I might wake up dead… if someone could wake up dead, oh never mind'.

"Hey, this taste like lilacs" Alfred slurred, head swinging drowsily.

The four looked over at him and Mathew sighed "Side effects" and walked over.

"Yes Alfred, it does taste like lilacs, now let's go home, eh".

And Mathew led him to catch up to the others.

Harry and Draco looked at each other.

"You stole his medicine. Really Malfoy that's a new low, even for you."

"Well I just wanted to know what it was." Draco retorted.

"So what was it anyway?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I had some test run on it and no one could recognize it. All the ingredients however are able to be found in North America and are stables of it. Oak wood, greenfish, apples, Maple. Those sort of things."

Harry nodded and then realized something.

"Wait, did you say you're keeping a journal about them?"

"Yeah" Draco retorted. "Aren't you? I know you only became friends with them to investigate them."

Harry wanted to deny it, but even he knew it was true, so he and Draco just trudged along to catch up to the others.

When they arrived back at the dorms, the twins bid the trio a goodnight and went up to their room.

America gave Canada all his blankets, knowing full and well that tonight he needed the heat.

Also he really didn't want them.

Tonight he needed the cold.

Down stairs in the common room the trio was talking.

"You mean, you-know-who is out there right now in the forest!" Hermione gaped.

"Yes but he's weak. He's living off of unicorns. Don't you see, we had it wrong! Snape doesn't want the stone for himself; he wants the stone for Voldemort. With the elixir of life Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back."

"But isn't the stone useless without the 'Life Force of North America'" Hermione added.

"I think he knows what it is" answered Harry, "and knows how to get it".

"But Harry, if he comes back do you think he will… kill you".

"I think I'm his second priority. In the forest tonight he was coming towards me but stopped as soon as he saw Alfred. I think Voldemort has attacked the twins before and that's how they got the scars."

"That would explain why 'Lightning Alley' doesn't even exist except as a road in Florida" Hermione pointed out. "And maybe explain why he froze up like you said when he saw him".

"But what about Mathew?" Ron added.

"We just discovered a new host of mysteries about him. He was the last person on earth I would ever peg as a pyromaniac."

"Did I tell you what he was shouting at Alfred while he was burning the forest" Harry asked.

The other two shook their heads.

Harry quoted every sentence that came out of Mathew and Alfred's mouths, word for word.

"These two are even stranger than I originally thought, and that's saying something" Hermione resounded.

"Also" Ron added, "What was the medicine the blue liquid for? If he has just as many problems as Mathew it could be anything. You also said he started to slur while he walked, maybe he has alcohol addiction".

"It wouldn't have worked so fast" Answered Hermione.

Harry nodded. "Right and Malfoy said he had it checked and there is nothing similar on the Market. The only thing he found was the ingredients were all staples of North America".

The other two just shrugged.

"All that tells us is where it was made".

"Why don't we just ask?" suggested Hermione.

"In worst case, they lie to us, and I'll cast a spell that will let us spot liars. Just if they do lie, don't tell them we know, otherwise they'll know we used the spell and they'll think we don't trust them. They already trust us more, like Harry said, but we don't want to lose all that progress at once."

"Okay, so tomorrow before breakfast, come earlier and Hermione will cast the spell" said Harry.

"What do we do if they are lying" asked Ron.

"We take investigation into our own hands… Just without them knowing."

"And to think" Ron said, "I've been worrying about my potions final".


	16. Only a lair can spot the truth

**The next morning**

Like usual Mathew was already up and dressed, listening to music on his iPod by the time Alfred zoned into the world of the living.

Nevile was still dead to the world in his bed; to the point a nuclear missile wouldn't wake him.

The thing that was different though, was Harry and Ron were gone.

Usually they would wait here so they could all meet in the common room together.

Alfred stretched, cracking all his joints in a way that would have annoyed Canada immensely if it weren't for the headphones, and got up.

"Hey Can' have you seen our roommates." he shouted to make sure his twin heard.

Mathew took off his headphones and said "Yeah, they told you they had to talk to Hermione and that they'll meet us at breakfast".

Alfred nodded then went to the connecting bathroom to get ready.

When done he stepped out, slipped his flag themed headphones and called out to his brother.

"Okay ready dude".

So they enjoyed the surprisingly uneventful walk to the cafeteria.

The surprise happened once they walked in.

Almost every single person at the Slyrtherin table and quite a few from the others, were holding a lighter.

And as soon as the stepped in they flicked them on.

Alfred stepped back and ran into the halls and Mathew just rolled his eyes.

He had gotten it out of his system last night. As long as went and burned something every few days, the fire didn't affect him in the slightest.

Although he still did enjoy the warmth.

So...warm...

'Snap out of it!' he shouted in his head, clearing away the foggy feeling.

"Look what you did. Now who is going to have to calm him down? Oh right, me. I know what Draco told you, and yes it is true. I do in fact have pyromania. But as long as I burn something every few days I'm fine. So although I do find your display beautiful, I'm not going to go burn down a forest like yesterday."

He expected them to grumble and reluctantly turn off the lighters. But what they did instead just angered him.

"It wasn't you we were going after. It was your brother and now we have proof he is afraid of fire." A Sytherin girl snorted.

Canada glowered at them

"Do any of you know why he is afraid of fire?" he growled taking a step closer.

"It's because of me. I have burned him countless times okay. It is my fault. He was completely fine with it, till I had to go and nearly kill him! Now that is a very sensitive subject between us. So unless you want to be burned at the stake quite literally, I suggest not bringing it up."

With that he stormed out, shutting the large oak doors behind him.

Leaving a smiling snake in his wake.

The trio scrambled after him, not wanting the hard spell to go to waste.

Canada found his twin in the hallway, sitting under and air conditioning vent, coat off and fanning himself.

America can't help it.

Every time he sees's fire he is brought back to 1814.

The day he was literal burned from the inside out.

Mathew sat down next to him, making sure not to touch him in any way to spread body heat.

Just like he needs fire to melt his ice sheet, America needs cold to get a break from his scorching heat.

"Hey Ame' are you ok?"

"Yeah bro, just give me a minute to cool down and I'll be fine".

That's how the trio found them.

Sitting in dead air in a temperature that would send anyone huddling for warmth.

"Hey are you ok" Harry asked stepping forward.

"Yeah it's just really hot in there with all the fire and stuff". Alfred assured.

With the lighters it was seventy four degrees in the room.

Not exactly Florida heat.

But to the trio's surprise the red light that signaled a lie didn't come on.

True it very lightly flashed yellow, which means he's leaving something out, but it was glowing so dim it was hardly noticeable.

Confident in the spell now, the three sat across from the two.

"Hey Alfred" Ron asked, "Is that what the blue medicine is for, to keep your body heat down?"

America shook his head, "No it just helps with one of my conditions".

"Oh" Hermione said. "Do you want to tell us what the condition was?"

Mathew shook his head for America.

"Sorry, it's just a really sensitive subject."

"Oh, so what does it do?" asked Harry.

Knowing full and well he couldn't tell them the real effects of the medicine without seeming like a raging psychopath Alfred said "Helps me sleep, without it I sleep walk and have night terrors."

Finally like expected the red lights went haywire.

'So he's lying about the medicine', they thought.

'What could have caused something that requires a person to lie about their medicine?'

Suddenly not very hungry any more, the twins told the others to just go to breakfast without them.

Knowing they couldn't ask anymore without seeming interrogatory they reluctantly agreed and went to eat.

**Two weeks later**

"I always thought Hogwarts end of the year exams were frightful, but I found that rather enjoyable"

The five were walking out of their potions class where they had just taken their final exams.

"Speak for yourself" Ron grumbled. "Alright there guys?" he asked Harry and the brothers.

Harry had his hand on his head like he was in pain and the twins were rubbing their arms.

"My scar, it keeps burning" Harry answered.

"What about you guys?"

Canada and America looked up.

"Nope, were just fine" he said masterfully hiding a grimace, like when he is under integration.

Sadly their scars felt like playing a different story.

The skin around it was now burning the fringes of the jacket and the sizzle was clearly heard through the loud chatter.

"We know you didn't give yourself those burns, we know Voldemort gave them to you" Hermione sighed.

The twins dropped their faces.

"Oh… we thought you would. We just hoped you wouldn't figure it out" Mathew said. "But if Hermione is anything, she's smart."

Another thing she liked about Mathew, he always gave her the best complements.

"Why won't you tell anyone?" she asked "No one will judge you, like nobody judged Harry".

"Because" Alfred answered "It's a really dark time in our past and we really don't want people like Draco exploiting it".

Extremely grateful for the little bit of information they had gotten, they decided not to push anymore.

"Has it happened before?" Hermione asked the three.

"Not like this" answered Harry.

"For us too" the others answered simultaneously.

"Maybe you should see the nurse?" Ron said walking outside.

"I think it's a warning" Harry replied.

"It means danger is coming."

"Yeah, eh" Mathew agreed.

Today they were all coming with him to Hagrid's hut.

Ever since the 'forest incident' every two days or so Mathew would come down to Hagrids hut to burn some logs.

It always made him feel better, especially knowing that Hagrid used to have the same problem.

So when they walked up Hagrid greeted them with a big hello.

Especially Mathew though. He hated to admit it but over the past few weeks he's begun to feel closer to him than to Harry.

But very few people understand the need to burn things, and when you find another that does it's like opposite ends of a magnet.

You tend to stick.

"So Mattie, today I got us some extra big logs".

Canada smiled broadly and helped Hagrid file them into the fire pit.

Satisfied with their work, Hagrid pulled out a bucket of oil and dumped it on.

"The honors all yours" he smiled.

Mathew nodded and said a "Thank you" and lit the large pile on fire.

Everyone except Hagrid and Mathew took a few steps back.

A few of the other passing students also took a minute to look, for some it's almost become tradition to watch the pile every two days.

It was rather beautiful, and interesting to see the twos' usual placid aura be replaced by one of power.

Let's just say more people started to notice Canada.

Also while this was happening Hagrid would always play a beautiful medley on his flute, that he now revealed to the trio he called 'ode to fire' and had written it during the worst of his pyromaniac days.

The other four stood at the fringes and started to chatter among each other, when a realization struck in Harry's head.

As he was watching the flames curl, like from the Dragons breath.

"That it!"

"What's it dude" Alfred asked confused.

"Don't you find it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon and a stranger turns up and just happens to have one? I mean how many people wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket? Why didn't I see it before?"

The fire had now died down and a much calmer looking Hagrid and Mathew stepped away from it and looked towards the teen boys (Hermione and Alfred weren't) stomping towards them.

"Hagrid" Ron panted.

"Who gave you the egg?" Harry cut him off. "What did he look like?"

"I don't know?" he answered, still in a great mood from the burning. "I never saw his face, he never picked his hood up".

"This stranger" Harry continued, "You and him must have talked."

"Well he wanted to know what sort of creatures I looked after. I told him, I said after Fluffy a dragons gonna' be no problem."

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry said hurriedly.

"Well of course he was interested in fluffy" Hagrid said obviously, "How often do you come along a three headed dog, even if you're in the trade. But I told him the trick with any beast is to know how to calm it. Take fluffy for example. Just play him a bit of music and he falls strait asleep."

The five now were all looking to each other, all inferring the same thing.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

Then the trio ran off leaving Alfred and Mathew behind.

"You know" Hagrid said to the remaining boys.

"Sometimes I wonder if spending so much time with those three is a good idea. They've managed to out all my secrets in the span of two years"

"I agree" they both said.

"Well you better go with them, see they don't get into too much of a mess" Hagrid shooed them off.

Deciding it was the better judgment; the boys ran after them and caught up just as they were turning into Mrs. McGonagall office.

They ran in and skidded to a stop in front of her.

"We have to see professor Dumbledore" Harry panted.

"Immediately" Ron added.

The teacher looked up at them.

"I'm afraid professor Dumbledore is not here. He received an urgent message from the ministry of magic and left this morning."

"He's gone?" said Alfred unbelievably.

"Geesh, he has worse timing than our bosses" added Mathew, though luckily that went unheard.

"Now" Harry continued. "This is important! This is about the sorcerer's stone."

"How did you know about that." she tried to ask but was cut off by Alfred in the back.

"Stop with the dramatic effect dude! Snape is going to steal it!"

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone" she began, "But I assure you it is perfectly protected. Now please go back to your dormitories".

The trio stepped away from the professor's desk and shuffled out the door.

"That was no stranger Hagrid met, it was Snape and that means he knows how to get past fluffy."

"You guys keep forgetting" Alfred cut in, "Without the life force, which nobody knows if it even still exists, it is about as useful as a paper weight."

"I have a feeling either Snape or you-know-who, knows exactly what the life source is and has a way to get to it."

If it weren't for the years of army training, they would have flinched at that thought.

Although they already know it to be true.

"And with Dumbledore gone..." she continued but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Who left?"

When the five turned they saw Snape staring down on them.

"Oh its you two" he groaned at the twins.

"If he" he said pointing to Alfred, "didn't already haunt me during class time, now he must out of it too"

"But back to as I was saying, now what would five young Gryffindors such as yourselves be doing inside on a day like this".

While the trio averted their eyes under the scrutinizing gaze, Canada and America met it.

It gets really easy to look people in the eyes, when you have stared straight down the chamber of a Tommy Gun.

"Dude are you like kidding me, it's so like ridic' steaming that Arianna Grande would be jealous".

"It's too hot to go outside" Mathew Translated.

"Thank you for the translation from Alfred-ease Mr. Williams, but what about you three?" He said gesturing to the trio.

"What they said" Ron answered quickly.

"Be careful" Snape warned. "People will think you're up to something."

Then with a flourish of his cloak he walked away.

Then he quickly turned back.

"And Mr. Williams and Mr. Jones, I do think you may be spending a tad too much time with those three, I don't want them filling your heads with... ideas."

Taking that as a signal to leave, the nation bid their goodbye and left to get an early seating at dinner.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione panicked.

"We go down the trap door" Harry said.

"Tonight".


	17. Trouble Down The Rabbit Hole

**That Night**

During their planning, the three had already decided to invite the twins on the hunt.

The boys were wary but Hermione assured them it was the right decision.

The two thought it was because there was no way of leaving without waking the twins up anyway. But Hermione had a different idea.

She had a sneaking suspicion that he _'Life Force of North America' _was a lot closer than most would have thought. And she planned on testing it tonight.

Plus even if she was wrong, considering the twos' almost Militaristic fighting skills, they would come in handy anyways.

So, ever so quietly, the boys woke up and walked over to the twins beds.

Not at all to their surprise, the nations had already sprung up.

"We're going into the trap door tonight." Said Harry. "Come on, we can't keep Hermione waiting".

What did surprise them was the others reactions.

"No thank you, we'll stay here. Have fun" Mathew said, eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Yeah me too" his brother agreed.

'What is wrong with them? Alfred never misses a chance to be the hero?' Ron thought.

Now wanting them to come along, he edged them on.

"Please, we need you. Your strangely army-like precision could really come in handy,"

The twins looked to each other.

They really didn't want to go.

They knew that if they got too close to the stone, it would glow and everyone would know their secret.

But knowing that if they didn't they would look even more suspicious than they do already; they reluctantly hopped out of bed.

What are the odds they would actually succeed anyways?

They all met by the same overstuffed couch and began the walk.

Hermione was keeping very close tabs on the two.

She had a feeling they knew a lot more than they let on.

Just as they were about to walk out the door they were stopped.

"You shouldn't be out here" Neville accused. "You're sneaking out again aren't you?"

"Neville dude, this is really not the time" Alfred tried to say but was cut off by Harry.

"Now Neville listen, we were…"

"No!" he yelled.

"I know Mathew could sneak his way out of any situation and Alfred could just punch down a door to get away but what about you three. I won't let you"

"You'll just get Gryffindor into trouble again, and we can't really afford it with all the points Snape has taken from Alfred for disrupting his class".

Alfred just shrugged. "Not my fault he can't take a joke".

"You put a frog in soup" Mathew sighed.

"Like I said, can't take a joke."

Neville continued on ignoring the two.

"I'll... fight... you." he stuttered out. But then straitened his voice and said much more proudly "I'll fight you!"

"Neville I'm really, really sorry about this" Hermione apologized.

She took out her want and chanted "Petrificus totalus", and Neville froze and fell to the ground.

Mathew stopped his bickering and looked at the ground.

"You're a little scary sometimes". Canada commented.

"You know that right. Pretty, brilliant and overall amazing; but scary"

Hermione smiled. Mathew was just too nice.

"Let's go" America said, stepping over the body without a care.

A little put off by Alfred's seemingly numbness to the dead-like body, but too excited to care, they followed him out.

The twins connected their rings and the trio all got under Harry's cloak to turn invisible.

They walked down the corridor, (Hermione getting her foot stepped on repeatedly by a certain red head), and came to the door were the three headed dog was.

They cautiously opened it and stepped inside.

"Wait a minute?" Ron said shedding off the cloak, "It's snoring. Snape already has been here".

As soon as Ron had said the words the dog was now up and growling.

The three staggered to the back of the room, ready to burst out the door when the dog suddenly stopped.

He looked at Alfred and Mathew and cocked its head to the side.

A few seconds later it let out a happy squeal.

"Maska, Kanata. I haven't seen you two in years! What's going on? Did I miss much?" the dog barked.

"Oh nothing much, just same old same old, still world superpower and such. So how are the pups? My spirit guide Manabohozo, you know the rabbit, and Kanata's bear Nanuq really missed you." Alfred barked back. "Oh, and we go by Alfred and Mathew now".

"Oh okay" the dog continued. "Yeah the pups are good, Melony got the gig for the presidents guardian."

"Wow that's great." smiled Canada. "She deserved it".

"Yeah, i am so proud" he smiled. "But anyways, now I'm the spirit guard for the Stone. By the way why are you here? And who are they?"

"Oh" America chuckled. "How rude of me."

He turned around and faced the trio who were looking at him incredulously.  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron, this is Cheveyo spirit guard of the Stone" he said in English.

"And Cheveyo" Mathew said in bark, "These are our friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. They are trying to stop someone evil from stealing the stone."

"Oh then don't let me stop you, good luck on your quest." And the dog stepped aside and let them pass.

Alfred and Mathew barked a thank you and led the trio down the hole.

"You speak dog?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it's a native North American thing" Mathew answered climbing down the trap door.

Harry was about to ask a question, when the ladder gave out and dropped them onto a field of branches.

"Wow" Ron said when he hit the ground. "Lucky this plant thing was here."

The five took a moment to recuperate when Harry saw one of the vines move.

They started to wrap around them and pulling them down.

They to started to thrash and kick, feeling the sharp branches begin to tighten.

Hermione stopped kicking and took a second to recognize the plant.

"Of course!" she yelled. "Stop moving. This is Devils snare, you have to relax or it will only kill you faster."

"Kill us faster! Oh now I can relax!" screamed Ron sarcastically.

Hermione gave an annoyed look, froze still and started sinking down into the branches.

"Hermione!" her two friends yelled after her.

"Now what are we going to do?" panicked Ron.

"Just relax" Hermione yelled from the bottom.

"Hermione where are you? What do we do?" called out Harry.

"Just do what I say" she called back. "Trust me."

Harry closed his eyes and forced himself to become stiff.

As soon as he did the vines began to lower him and he was dropped onto the floor next to Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron called out to him.

"You ok" Hermione checked her friend.

"I'm fine" he answered and then he heard Ron screaming again.

"Help!" he was yelling.

"He's not relaxing is he?"

"No apparently not."

"What are we going to do?"

"I know" Hermione figured out in a flash in inspiration.

"I remember reading something in Herbology. I think it went 'Devils Snare is deadly fun, but will wither away in the sun'. Oh I've got it! Snares hate sunlight."

She took out her wand and chanted "Lumos soloarm" and a white light shot out and Ron fell to the floor.

"Ron you okay?" Harry asked.

Ron grunted out a yes in reply and stood up.

"Wait" Hermione stopped.

"Where are the twins?"

"Uh we're right here." Alfred said obviously from behind them.

"Haven't moved the whole time."

"How did you get through?" she questioned.

"Oh we politely asked the spirit of the vines to let us through and they said yes and dropped us off". Mathew answered. "She also asks our spirit guides Nanuq and Manabohozo to come for lunch sometime."

Considering they just got past two obstacles literally without a scratch, the trio was really happy they invited them… except Ron.

"If you could talk to it, why I bloody hell didn't you tell it to stop crushing us?"

"It's rude to interrupt, and she was talking about last time she…" Mathew began but was cut off by Harry, who was done with the twin's strange long stories.

"Let's just go" he said, walking down the hall and opening the door.

As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the sound of countless wings and jingling keys.

"Curious" Hermione said, looking up at the strange display. "I've never seen bugs like these."

There were hundreds of keys flying around with white wings growing on each side.

"They're not bugs" Ron deducted. "They're keys".

"And I bet one of them fits that door" Harry added.

America and Canada walked over to the door and immediately saw the two ring shaped wholes carved into it.

They knew they couldn't just put them in and risk the others seeing, so they decided to wait and hope Harry's key theory worked.

While they kept examining, Harry got on his broom and started flying.

"Which one am I trying to get" he yelled down to the ones below.

"Probably the rusted one, like the handle" America shouted back.

"The one with the broken wing" Canada added.

Suddenly all of the keys started swarming around Harry.

He tried swatting them away but it wouldn't work.

"This complicates things a bit" squeaked Ron.

Harry chased after the rusted red key, batting the other newer ones out of his eyes.

The twins watched from the ground feeling guilty at the fact they knew how to open it, but just didn't want to blow their cover.

Harry continued flying after the key going as fast as he could.

Soon he was ducking through the wall hangings and was just an arm's reach away.

Mustering all the speed he could, Harry grabbed the key and began the quick plummet down.

A soon as his hand touched the Rusted one all the other went back to their lazy circles around the centre pillar.

Hermione walked over to the door and stuck the key in and tried to turn it.

"Nothing" she grunted.

"Let me try" Ron said shoving her aside.

"Nope".

"Here" Mathew said taking the key.

"I read that some doors are enchanted so that they can't be opened if anyone is looking at them."

Nodding in agreement that it couldn't hurt, the trio turned their eyes away from the door.

America and Canada quickly slipped there rings into the hollowed holes and stuck the key in.

This time it unlocked.

The door opened and spit out the silver rings, which they promptly slipped back onto their finger.

"It's open" Mathew shouted back and the trio followed him in.

When they stepped inside they saw what looked like a large map of the earth and a score board on the opposite wall.

The twins looked at each other, now knowing that they were meant to find this place.

In front of the large map was a plaque that read.

**"****Whoever plays this game must know the rules.**

**1. You are the Allied Forces; your goal is to defeat the Axis Powers of Germany, Italy, Japan and others at any and all cost.**

**2. Each side will get one move, if a country of higher power meets a country of lower, the lower will be destroyed.**

**3. At any point a country can retreat, but if they do they must go through the door and will be dropped off where the mission started.**

**4. Each country will receive a set number of statues that will move at your command.**

**5. ****Remember that all is fair in love and war.**

On a table besides the desk they saw the uniforms of each of the countries of the Allies.

America of course took America, and Canada took Canada's.

Harry took Russia, which was at least four sizes too big for him.

Hermione took the United Kingdom, seeing it was the only one made for a woman and Ron took the one for France, seeing as he refused to be seen in anything remotely resembling a dress and the only other one option was a Chinese kimono.

As soon as they all had the uniforms the board began to light up.

"All nations, please head to your countries and prepare for attack." A robotic voice called from the speakers installed around the room.

They all scurried to their respective geographic place and the game started.

"Listen" America told the others.

"We have been doing this simulation since we could walk. Just listen to what me and Canada say to do. I promise no one will get hurt."

Knowing full and well that the twins probably had more military experience than they will get in their entire lives, they nodded.

"Okay, in the world war two the Axis made the first move" Mathew said in a commanding voice.

So just as he expected an Axis country moved.

The German statue, (that happened to look a lot like Ludwig) moved forward into Poland.

Immediately Poland turned black, representing that it now belonged to the Axis.

"Hold your positions" America called.

"What!" Ron yelled. "We can't just let them take them over!"

"We'll win them back eventually; it's not worth risking troops to save them".

Reluctantly Ron stepped back and let Alfred take over.

Next Germany took the Netherlands, Denmark and Norway.

Now all of the counties except America were fighting in different locations around the world. Mostly focused in Europe.

That was until Germany reached France.

The statue of Germany rolled up to where Ron was standing and held him at gun point.

"What do I do? His power rating is higher than mine" Ron squeaked.

"Retreat" America yelled over to him.

"What? But then it'll send me out?"

"Look. I promised to get you all out alive, not into the next room."

Seeing he had no other options, Ron stepped off the board and into the door on the wall on the opposite wall.

"I'll go with him, make sure he's safe" Hermione called.

"No" commanded Mathew. "You're our main buffer between Germany and the other Europeans. We need you".

She reluctantly agreed and watched helplessly as France turned black.

Next Germany started to attack her.

She watched as her small island suddenly began losing its power points posted on the wall across the board.

She felt a stabbing in her heart. She could do nothing as her people were being bombed and destroyed.

'Is this what being in command is like' she thought.

"Alfred what do I do?" she called out.

"One, call me America. And two there I'll send aid."

"Send aid to the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland" he commanded and the board showed a large number of troops and money be sent over.

While Hermione was fighting off the one of the Germany statues, some of the other British representative statues, Canada, America and a few others were busy fighting in North Africa.

After a few moves they won and the continent turned white signaling it belonged to the Allies.

'Like chess' Harry thought, 'I've never noticed how much chess is like war'.

Soon enough though he was the one being invaded.

He watched as Italian and German troops started to attack him from the side.

All three countries numbers started to change.

He fought them off but he saw as his people number started to drop by the millions.

He saw that and heart started to race.

So was what war felt like, the enemy rushing in on either side and knowing you were one wrong move from inhalation.

He could only imagine what it would be like if he knew the numbers weren't just pixels, but actual lives.

While he was busy fighting off the Germans, Japan came forward towards America.

He came to Hawaii and stomped down.

America watched as his power and live counter plummeted and Japan backed away from the now grey-ish colored island.

Now he was allowed to fully get into the war.

While that was occurring, another Japanese statue also invaded the lands to its southeast.

Seeing how close Japan was getting to her Commonwealths of Australia and New Zealand, Hermione started to get nervous.

America now started sending Russia thousands of his troops and gradually Germany and Italy was forced out.

So the battles kept going.

A perfect model of Midway and Stalingrad and more.

America island hopped in the pacific, pushing Japan closer and closer to his mainland.

A few turns later America and Canada worked together to free Rome.

And finally they had reached D-Day.

Hermione, Alfred and Mathew all stepped forward and attacked Germany.

Finally the Nazi's had been beaten and Germany shrunk back.

After they retreated Canada, America and Hermione and the statues for China began attacking from the west.

Harry and his army began attacking from the east.

There was a sudden fight as the German statue in a last ditch effort tried to attack.

Almost as quickly as it begun, he failed and Germany and Italy were officially defeated.

Next America walked back to his land.

Hermione and Harry were looking at him oddly.

They had just won, why had he looked so upset?

Only then did they notice a little red button that wasn't on anyone else's land.

He looked down upon it like one would look upon a plague.

He took a deep breath and reached down to press it.

"Alfred, what are you doing?" asked Harry. "We already won."

"No we haven't" corrected Canada. "Until Japan is dead and done fighting, it is not over."

"But they're weak, what could they do now?"

"If we want to go, they can't just be weak, they need to surrender." said Canada, watching his brothers face contort into an odd mixture of disgust and dread.

"Goodbye my friend, but all is fair in love and war". America sighed.

And he pushed it down.

The others watched as the Japan statue suddenly exploded and two spots on the map of Japan went clear.

Spots only turns clear when an area has been attacked by a Nuclear weapon.

Japans status decreased rapidly and the area turned white, signifying their surrender.

The war was officially over, and they had won.

"Why did you do that, they were already losing. They were going to surrender!" Hermoine watched, shocked at the dramatic downing of Japans status.

It was horrifying to think that with a push of a button, an entire nation, a powerful one at that, could be brought to its knees.

"We don't know that" America said coldly. "If we I didn't, we would have had to send in troops and lost more people. You are forgetting rule number five Britain."

"All is fair in love and war" Harry whispered to himself.

Even though it was all lights and simulation, he could still feel the ache.

His country that he was supposed to protect had lost 5,756,000 people.

Though they had won, did that count as a victory.

Over five, almost six, million lives, lost.

Hermoine was facing a similar issue.

Even though her casualties were much less, her entire island was destroyed.

Schools, parks, museums. All lost in the rubble.

The two nations stopped themselves from feeling just like they always had to do.

If they didn't, they surly would have already fallen to complete insanity.

From the center of the map a box rose up and inside was a key.

"Hermione, Alfred, Mathew. You go out and make sure Ron is alright." Harry commanded taking the key and walking towards the door.

He had a new found courage placed in him.

If all those people were willing to fight and die for their cause, so could he.

"No" the boys yelled at the same time.

"Were not abandoning you."

"Hermione can help Ron and send a message to Dumbledore. We are coming with you" stated Mathew, in a no nonsense tone.

Harry nodded and they began to walk to the door.

"Wait!" Hermione called out.

"Remember, you three are great wizards, you'll be alright."

"Not as good as you" America said honestly.

"Me?" Hermione laughed sadly. "Me? Books, cleverness. There are more important things. Friendship, bravery, honor...just...just...please be careful."

They all nodded and put the key in the lock and turned.

They stepped in and shut it behind them.

They didn't see Hermoines lone tear as she walked through the other door.


	18. Every Empire Falls

The three walked down the stone stair case, scars burning as they approached the bottom.

When they finally had reached their destination, they were met by Quirell staring into the Mirror of Ersid.

"You!" they gasped.

The man with the turban turned and stared them strait in the eye.

"No it can't be" Harry said, taking a step forward.

He was about to approach him, but Mathew and Alfred pulled him back.

"Don't attack unless provoked." Mathew whispered to him.

"Don't forget the rules of war"

'Rules of war?' Harry thought. 'Since when are we at war?'

"Shut it!" the man yelled.

"I should have killed you two when I had the chance. Not that anything I would have done could succeed anyway, with the little fact that for some reason you can't die".

Harry ignored the last part, thinking he was referring to their luck.

"But it was Snape who tried to knock them off their brooms, wasn't it?" asked Harry.

"No it was me, and if his fire hadn't broken my eye contact it would have worked. It would have revealed their secret too, even with Snape muttering his little counter curse."

Harry was too shocked to even hear the part about the secret.

"But it was Snape!" pleaded Harry, more trying to convince himself than Quirrel.

"No my dear boy it wasn't, they should have figured that out on Halloween. Did you ever find who brought your backpacks up?"

The twin's eyes widened in realization, they never had figured that out.

At least, not until now.

"So you knew about who we were the entire time?"Alfred gasped, eyes widening in realization.

'Who they are?' thought Harry. 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"Of course we did. B-but n-no one w-would ever s-suspect l-little s-stuttering Quirell"

"So did you let the trolls in?" Harry asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, but sadly Snape wasn't fooled. The second those two were found he went up to the third floor to head me off".

'So maybe we acted a little more suspicious than we suspected' the twins thought to themselves.

"He knew I was after them the moment they arrived. Of course after the Halloween incident he never trusted me again. He wouldn't leave me alone. Little does he know I am never alone..."

"But why are you going after them?" asked Harry, his scar suddenly flaring up again.

Suddenly Quirrles smile got much bigger.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?"

Then he took out his wand and chanted a spell that had some rope on the ground tie Harry up.

"I think it is time you found out who your 'friends' are Mr. Potter, from the one with the most experience with the little brats."

Quirel looked like he was about to take off his hat, but a voice stopped him

"Not yet! Get back to what we came here for".

"Fine" the teacher grumbled, clearly displeased at having to wait to reveal the twins secret.

"Now" he said, turning back to the looking glass. "What does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

"Use the boys" an echoic voice came in, sounding like the wind.

"You two" He said pointing at the nations.

"Come here."

"You can't make us!" yelled Mathew.

Quirell rolled his eyes.

"He did say you two were quite the brats when you were younger. I guess some things you just don't grow out of even when you have a few hundred years."

Harry's eyes bulged out. 'Did he say hundred?'

But by now Harry was all but completely forgotten.

"Well you got part of that right" America said stepping in front of Canada.

"Some things you just don't grow out of. Just like you can't grow into bravery like we were born with. You can't just outgrow being a coward like yourself."

"Oh so I'm a coward now" Quirell smirked.

"That may just as well be, but I'm a coward who is good with a wand."

Then he chanted something on his wand and the twins were pulled forward in front of the mirror.

"Now" he said once they were glued in front of the mirror.

"Tell me, what do you see?"

Both had their eyes shut. They didn't want to look into the mirror again and face the fact that they had just as imperialistic a heart as the nations they seceded from.

Eventually Mathew, being the more optimistic between the two. (A fact that very few know. Most think Alfred is the hopeless optimist, but he really is just better at playing the part.) Opened his eyes and looked into the mirror.

Alfred a few seconds later, not wanting to meet his end without a fight, also opened up.

In the mirror they saw themselves smiling and pulling half of a red stone out of their pockets, then putting their fingers to their lips as if saying to be quiet.

Then they winked and slid it back in.

Each realized that their pocket did suddenly seem a little heavier.

"What is it? What do you see" the man called out.

Knowing that if he got his hands on the stone, the two could kiss any hope of spending their (very, very long) lives **_not_** locked in a basement, two decided to lie.

"I see us standing at the head of the world meeting center. Everywhere around is the NORAD flag, and everyone is wearing the uniform we designed."

While Alfred was talking, Mathew had the best slightly Psychotic, yet dreamy look one could have.

His country, like America, isn't known for acting for nothing.

"And England and France" America continued. "They are standing next to us, smiling proud. Even Russia looks happy to be a part of the Manifest Empire."

'That's what the two saw in the mirror!' gasped Harry in his head. 'Wait, why would they see their country's running the world? Also why bring up France and England. It's almost as if they think the countries are real people. Unless… '

"They are they are the 'Life Force of North America'!" he shouted in realization.

All three turned towards him and Harry could tell by the look on the two's faces he got it right.

"They represent the North American countries. Alfred is America and Mathew is Canada."

They all stood in dead air until Quirell started clapping.

"Bravo Potter, Bravo. I was sure it was going to be the girl who figured it out first, but you're a lot smarter than I thought."

Suddenly it all connected to him.

Voldemort attacked the twins because they could use the stone.

He knew from some further research that even without the stone the 'life force' (Which he now understood was the twins ) could be harnessed in so many different ways to create eternal life.

That is why Alfred could punch through walls, and Mathew could disappear.

They were the personifications of countries.

And in all likelihood so were Arthur, or England as he guessed, and Francis or France (didn't even bother to change the first four letters, really?).

That Italian he had heard about in snide comments when someone was being cowardly, that Japanese kid that is Alfred's best friend.

All countries!

Although that doesn't explain Gilbert that insists he's a Prussian that Alfred always talks about, since Prussia is no longer a country.

So that's how they have so many international friends, and the meetings that Arthur/England always mentioned.

That also explained their extreme stereotypes.

Alfred/America with his guns, freedom, Burger obsession and ridiculously loud personality.

Mathew/Canada with his quiet taste, Maple syrup and scary hockey abilities.

They represent the country and their stereotype.

"The personifications of a country" he whispered to himself. "And no one even noticed".

Alfred mouthed "I'm so sorry" to Harry before turning back around.

While Harry was lost in thought, the rest continued.

"Let me speak to them" the same ghostly voice as before called out.

"But master you are not strong enough" Quirell reasoned.

"I have strength enough for this. Besides you weren't so reluctant to before, were you?" the voice retorted in a way that would have been humorous if it had not been so terrifying.

Reluctantly agreeing, slowly Quirrel unwrapped the turban on his head and turned.

On the back of his head was a face.

The face that had been hidden under the black cloak so many years again.

The face of the dark lord.

The boys were two seconds from bursting out the door, until they remembered Harry still tied up in the corner.

'We were responsible for his parent's death; we will not be responsible for his' they thought.

They may have however only come to this conclusion after forcing themselves not to think about how if they left him here to die their cover would be safe.

"Hello good friends, it's been so long since we last met".

Canada and America backed up.

The man who had haunted them for hundreds of years was back.

"America, Canada, we meet again. Wow you look so different. But I am guessing your that desires have not changed with age. Still stuck in your Manifest destiny days aren't you America? And in your days of fire Canada?"

The boys winced. How had he known?

"But just to be sure that it's you and not just another pair of power hungry twins".

Quirell lifted his wand and chanted out a spell too complicated for the two to even attempt to process.

Suddenly a bright purple light shot out and they noticed everything was suddenly a little bigger.

When they looked down they noticed the were in the white robes (definitely not dresses. America will defend that fact until the day he dies) they wore as children.

They also looked up and noticed that their glasses were gone.

They could see fine without them, so everything was still perfectly clear.

They wore those for a different reason.

But that's a story for another time.

Voldemort gave a sickly smile and laughed.

"Just like I remember you two. Tell me now, did you miss me?"

"Stay away from us" Canada yelled.

"I don't think so" and he took a step closer.

Thankfully blinded by fury instead of fright, America was still able to keep a (kind of) clear head.

"Now why would we miss you? Look at you now. You're nothing but a mere parasite, living off another." He spat.

"You are right" Voldemort hissed. "Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own."

Then he looked towards the boys pockets, sewn into the gowns.

"But there is a thing that can and it conveniently lies in your pockets".

Seeing as an opportunity to gain some bargaining rights Alfred said, "We might consider bargaining with you… If you change us back to our old selves."

Smirking Voldemort had Quirell raise his arm.

"You always were a great negotiator Mr. America."

Then he shouted the same incantation as before and the two were full grown again.

Harry looked shocked. They looked to be about in their late teens.

Barely even nineteen.

He wasn't sure whether he was shocked because he only knew them as eleven year olds, or because he thought a thousand-something year old would look, he doesn't know… Older than a high school senior. Maybe some grey hair, some wrinkles, something!

"Thank you" Mathew smiled. "Now as you were saying".

Harry was also marveled at how calm they looked.

Now that he knew they were nations, he guessed that all of the militaristic habits were from training and war, but staring straight at a man who had tried to kidnap you since childhood, had to be Just as bad, if not worse, than staring into the face of a gun?

And he was right, the two were terrified, but if the years of training, war, kidnapping, torture and other unbelievable cruelty had taught them anything, it was that fear solved nothing.

Better to go down with the enemy than surrender.

Although there was also another option that had worked to win wars in the past, let them live to fight another day.

And this time it wasn't an excuse to run from ghosts.

Putting his secret service training to good use, he soundlessly fished his Swiss Army knife out of his pocket and kicked it over to Harry.

Harry immediately saw it and used it to begin filing away at the bonds that were holding him.

Canada was stalling Voldemort with pointless questions while this all was happening.

A few agonizing minutes later, Harry at freed himself from the rope and Alfred signed to Mathew to run.

So they quickly turned and tried to flee.

But suddenly a large wall of fire blocked their path.

Harry, who did not have the same balance as the two war tested teens, stopped and toppled backwards, hitting his head against the hard stone, knocking him out cold.

"Harry!" Canada yelled kneeling down beside him.

"Oh relax, he's not dead" Quirell said statically.

Alfred looked up, Canada's beloved fire clear in his eyes.

"What is wrong with you!" he screamed.

"Just let us go he's hurt".

"But why should I?" Voldemort lazily retorted. "Why should I let the two people I have been hunting for my entire life, go so easily?"

Both twins were now about to rage.

They were not something to be owned, they were people, they were NATIONS, they had gone through hell and back and were not about to be so easily taken down.

"So its war you want" Mathew growled dangerously.

"Because we would be more than happy to grant that request."

Voldemort smirk got even wider.

"Why fight when we could join forces. I know I could capture you but it would mean nothing if you were not willing. I could starve you and torture you, but that's all the same song and dance for you, isn't it? No, to get what I want you two would have to comply, so why don't you just join me."

"Never!" they both screamed, huddled protectively over Harry.

"Bravery" Voldemort laughed. "It always has been your strong suit."

"Tell me" he continued. "Would you like to see your mirror fantasy come to life? An entire world cloaked in stars, stripes and maple leafs. All who ever opposed and oppressed you, bowing at your feet. Your darkest imperialistic wishes come to life."

The boys hated themselves for not feeling disgusted by what he was saying, but it just sounded so… they can't even describe it.

"I see I've peaked your interest now" he smirked.

"Together, we can make that a reality. I get the magic world and you get the mortal".

"All I ask is for something in return."

They looked at their pockets.

They hated themselves for it, but it would be a dream come true.

Their darkest, most desperate fantasy that all nations have.

A fantasy to rule the world.

Slowly, they reached into their pocket and pulled out the blood red stone.

"Yes that's it" the voice called out. "There is no empire that did not have to give up something."

The word empire struck them out.

"There is no empire that hasn't fallen, and that right there is the reason" America sighed.

"Rome" Canada added.

"Spain" America countered.

"Greece"

"France"

"Persia"

"China"

"Japan"

"Germania"

"Mongol"

"Ottoman"

They countered back and forth then looked at each other and said,

"British".

"No empire can last, because to conquer you give up freedom. And with no freedom the nation will crumble" America said.

"So I take you've made your choice" Voldemort spat.

"It's fine with me, I'll break you eventually. Get them!" he yelled.

Quirell lunged for the two and grabbed them by the arms, making sure to keep them from being able to touch.

The two tried to get out of his grasp, but Voldemort had trained Quirell on where to hold to stop their strength from working.

"What do you say now?" Voldemort smirked.

The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains." They sang.

"Bring on the fire, bring on the hell…" they continued to chant, the fire walls growing bigger and wilder besides them.

Feeling the heat Quirell flinched and let go.

Despite having the dark lord living through him, he still has his human reflexes.

The he let go two were able to reach others hand and from it a purple light began to glow.

They reached towards Quirells hand and when they touched it went ablaze and he stumbled back into more fire.

Everything around him was fire, fire, fire.

The two walked up, their eyes both burning a flame.

The reached forward and chocked the man, his flesh searing with every touch.

"Bring on the fire; bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze until no trace remains".

He was being completely consumed by it, but neither boy was.

Looks like America and Canada are more alike than most people believe.

Or let themselves believe.

It was a complete inferno around them, and how Harry wasn't being burned alive was a true miracle in of its self.

They kept chanting and the man with the two faces collapsed into ash, leaving only behind a dark black coat.

Just like he had so many years ago.

Seeing the man, monster, ghost, whatever you may call it, dead on the floor, they stopped their chanting and the walls of fire tore down.

Only then did they remember something crucial.

Harry Potter.

They ran over to him and he was just starting to wake.

"America do you have any of the shrinking stuff left" Canada shouted.

America fished out a bottle from his left pocket.

The right pocket holds a medicine of a different kind, one he only uses in a different kind of emergency.

He popped it open and handed another one to Canada.

The each took a deep gulp and said the spell and they changed back into their twelve year old forms.

Thankfully, just like in Hollywood, just before Harry awoke.

When he did awake, he was greeted with a pounding headache.

"What happened?" he grumbled holding his head in his hands.

"We fought Voldemort and he attacked and you hit your head." Mathew answered, bending down to inspect his wounds.

"What about the stone?" Harry asked.

The two felt in their pockets and sure enough they each felt half of a red rock.

The pulled it out and connected the pieces, which instantly glued together.

The three stood for a moment heavily panting.

For The twins', one they just fought the man who had been trying to kidnap them since they were colonized.

And two they just found out they will not be hauled off in a insane asylum truck by men in white suits... again.

Harry because it was still well over the heat of Florida's hottest summers in the room.

The three stood and didn't notice the little pile of ash start to rise and swirl.

Then the ash formed a face, the one of the dark lord and launched towards the twins.

They thought they were going to get hit, but the ghost just went right through them and out the arch way and door.

The two tumbled back and then suddenly felt very tired.

Harry watched and dived to stop them from falling but was too late.

Their heads hit the concrete and they were out cold.

Not from the hit, that was nothing to them.

From the cold that surrounded them when he went through them.

He had sucked a little life out in that one valid dive.

Harry sat by them, knowing he couldn't carry them out and that Ron and Hermione would come for them eventually.

Eventually he also drifted to sleep.

He didn't need a blanket, the room was still sweltering.

But to the nations, it was cold as dry ice.


	19. Wakey, Wakey

**_A Few Days Later_**

The twins woke up in a room with a splitting headache.

"Ugh did I get shot again?" grumbled Alfred. "I know I can't die but I really should be more careful because coming back from the dead is hell".

"No I don't think we got shot" answered Canada, rubbing his eyes and checking for bullet holes. "There are no wounds on us".

The two, now out of their grogginess, sat up and looked around the room.

They looked in a mirror and saw they had bandages wrapped around their heads and the room was completely white and sterile looking.

When they looked a little more, they deducted that they were in the Hogwarts nurses office.

They spent a lot of time here this year, so they have gotten pretty used to the area.

"Hey Dude!" America squealed with excitement and pointing to the tray in front of their beds filled with candies and other food they like, along with more get well cards.

"Very good Alfred but I think we shoul…. Is that maple flavored!"

The two dived for the candy and Canada took some Maple popcorn while America took some chocolate frogs.

The two looked at each other then stopped.

"Glasses!" they yelled and grabbed them on the side table.

"Okay better" Mathew sighed. "So I guess since this isn't a government institution, we didn't blow our cover."

"Yeah" America agreed.

The two stuffed their faces full of the glorious food and didn't notice Dumbledore walk into the office.

Looking at them fondly Dumbledore walked over and tapped the boys on the shoulder.

"Ah!" America shrieked and if it wasn't for Dumbledore surprisingly fast reflexes he would have been covered in chocolate.

America turned and looked down embarrassed while Mathew and the headmaster laughed.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"It's fine Alfred. Considering what you just went through it only makes sense you're a little jumpy". The Headmaster smiled.

"So" Mathew giggled. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore".

"I'm sorry to say but morning has past, it's good afternoon now."

"Right sorry. It's hard to tell time when your passed out".

"No need to apologize" Dumbledore assured.

"Well now look at this." He said pointing to the large tray of sweets.

"I see you have already helped yourselves."

The two sheepishly put down the candy they were eating and nodded.

"Well" the professor said, picking up a carton of jelly beans and examining it.  
"From your many admirers I presume."

"Admires?" they both cocked their heads in unison.

The professor laughed. "I will never understand twins".

"But yes. Since the story of how you saved Harry Potter in the Dungeon is a complete secret. Naturally the whole school knows about it."

The two were about to freak out, remembering all that had been reveled in the chamber. But then realized if Harry remembered (or told) about the fact they were nations, they would not be sitting in a Hogwarts nurses office with candy.

They would be sitting in a government laboratory with heavy duty chain and armed gunmen...again.

"And I see Alfred here has already had a go at the chocolate frogs" he said pointing to the wrappers on the bed and the one chocolate stain on the wall where Dumbledore had previously been standing.

The two smiled at him, the headmaster really knew how to lighten the mood.

"Where are Ron and Hermione? And Harry got knocked out in the fight, is he ok?" Mathew asked.

"They're fine" Dumbledore answered, holding up his hands. "They are all just fine".

The twins sighed in relief.

"So what did he tell you?" America asked caustically.

"He said he had fallen during the attack. And all he remembers is you two saving him and defeating Quirell who was being controlled by Voldemort. He said you stayed to help even when you could have run. He told me to tell you thank you for saving him."

Mathew shrugged "No need to thank us. He's our friend; we couldn't just leave him behind".

"But yes you could have, but you didn't and that shows true bravery."

"Never leave a man behind." America said proudly. "A motto I grew up on and intend to never abandon."

"And a very good motto indeed" Dumbledore smiled.

"And what about the stone?" Mathew asked.

"Relax dear boy, the stone has been destroyed."

The two let out an even bigger sigh of relief.

They knew that it would at least deter others from hunting for them, although they had a feeling that the Dark Lord would not stop until either he, or they, were dead.

"My friend Nicolas and I have had a little chat."

"You knew Nicolas?" they gasped.

"Yes, both I and your brother Arthur were the only ones to know his true location. He was in a hut in the woods of North America. He was hoping to find more of the life source to share with the world".

That made so many things click in their heads, including the fact that they drove a man to insanity… again.

"And we knew it was best" he continued.

"But then Flammel will die, won't he?" asked Mathew.

"Yes he will, but he has enough elixir to set his affairs in order."

"How did we get the stone anyway?" Asked America.

"One moment we were there, standing in front of the mirror and the next it was…"

"You see" Dumbledore cut him off, well aware of Alfred's habit to rant endlessly if not stopped.

"Only a person, who wanted to find the stone, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas" He smirked.

The two also smiled. It truly was a work of brilliancy.

They also knew it only worked for them because why would they need eternal life when they already have it?

And in fact, sometimes wish they didn't.

People forget the downsides of living for thousands, upon thousands of years.

Seeing friends and family come and go and constant war and attack.

France once told them the story of a man and his wife he had met.

He had said that the husband told his wife over dinner that he wanted eternal life.

"_Do you really want that? You'll live forever_" the wife answered him.

"_Your time will pass at a different pace than everyone else's. We came to Paris; we found jobs and got a place together. We have children and they will grow up, after my hands have become wrinkled. After I am no longer able to hear your voice. And even after I die… you still have to say goodbye to many more people, right? Can an ordinary person bear that? Even if you have come to love someone so much, eventually you will always end up alone again. It's like you'll be alone forever_."

That woman had unbelievable wisdom.

It is even hard for the Nations to bear the burden.

Every childhood friend the two had made has long since disappeared.

Everyone not a nation that they have known has died.

Very few knew just how close a bond America had to the founding fathers, especially to George Washington.

When he was dealing with the hardest time of his life, going against the man who had raised him and cared for him since he could walk. George Washington was the one who had told him it would be alright, to stand strong.

When he doubted himself, Washington assured him that independence was the only way.

He came to know that man as a second father.

And then he had died.

December 14, 1799.

He died, from a throat infection of all things!

The man who charged armies with nearly no chance of success.

The man who gave America its independence.

Is dead at just 67 years, not even a blink for America, he went though his entire life.

America had cried for years after his death.

He still deals with pits of depression from it today.

Every president he had ever formed a bond with, dead.

Every friend he had met, gone.

Amelia Earhart, the woman who was his best friend (not at all romantically. She was already taken, and America had threatened her partner many times that if he didn't take care of her, he would have more holes in him than a dart board) through most of the nineteen twenties though nineteen thirties.

Then she disappeared.

July 1st, 1937, she flew out over the ocean and disappeared into the wind.

No goodbye, no Farewell.

Just 40 years old, less than a tenth of his life just colonized by the British!

Not even including his time as Native America.

Just 40 years old. She was lost to never be found again.

But she's not the only one.

Even some nations have just disappeared never to be seen again.

Almost everyone he had known, he has had to say goodbye to.

And who knows who is next?

That is why he steps into everyone's affairs.

That is one reason he has to be the hero.

He wants to make sure he is never alone.

If a nation doesn't collapse, he won't end up alone right?

At least, that's what he believes.

Even if said nation hates him, even if _EVERY_ nation hates him for it.

It's better to be hated by many, than to be completely alone.

Isn't it?

He finds himself questioning it constantly.

But he is not the only one in that struggle.

That is a family affair.

Canada deals with the same problem, only a different way.

If they never see you, if he doesn't make connections, never care for another, he can't get hurt.

Twisted and sick logic, true.

But is it so wrong?

America had gotten close to so many, nations or not, and he has had to deal with the heartbreak every time.

Canada has had few that he has cared about and had been taken away from him.

He has had to deal with more crushing loneliness true, but he has had to deal with less of the heartbreak that comes with inevitable end of a friendship/relationship.

One of the worst, heart shattering, examples is of this, is his first prime minister.

He had held a very special place for him.

Similar to Washington's role for America, Sir John A. Macdonald helped him through one of the most confusing times in his history.

He was just beginning to stand on his own two feet, no longer having Britain to cry back to for help.

The man helped him through the emotions and tears that accompanied the feelings of abandonment.

He had been left behind by both France and England.

They were almost as good as dead to him, for all the help he was able to get.

The man helped the teenager through the many long nights and helped Canada become strong.

He truly loved him, just as much as he loved England or France.

But then one night tragedy struck.

On June 6, 1891 the minister had a stroke.

A few hours later he was dead, and it shook the Canadian to his core.

He could still remember the horrid seizure that had accompanied the man to his death.

He still remembered the last words he had said to him.

**_Canada was down and depressed. He had had an awful day and all of the stress had just built upon its self until he finally cracked and burst into tears._**

**_Seeing the nation that state, the Minister told him words that he will never forget._**

**_"_****_When fortune empties her chamber pot on your head, smile and say we are going to have a summer shower."_**

The man always did have a habit of talking in riddles.

But despite the strangeness, he had always known the exact thing to say to make Canada feel better.

But he just had to go and die.

From that time Mathew promised to never love someone who could be taken away from him.

Sadly that is a promise nearly impossible to keep.

He can't help his love for France, the man who had first raised him. Despite the fact he could disappear at any time.

He can't help but care for Britain who had molded him to who he is today. But lost his entire empire, and has come near collapse in many occasions.

Even his loud, obnoxious, brother who constantly over shadows him. He can't help but care. They share thousands of mile of borders, how can he not?

Even though he knows even America won't last forever, but then again America is risking just as much because neither will he.

Moral of the story eternal life is not all it's cracked up to be.

"Does that mean" Mathew cheered, once again forcing away the morbid thoughts, as usual. "That Voldemort can never come back".

Dumbledore smiled dropped and seeing his reaction so did the twins.

"Ah, I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Boys are you aware why professor Quirell couldn't bear to have you touch him. Either time based on the scars on your arms, which I know did not come from a lighter."

'Did everybody know?' snorted America in his head.

The boys shook their heads no. They had never figured out why when they held hands and touched him, the dark lord would burn.

"It's because of your brotherhood." The headmaster explained. "Because of your love for each other. You two have sacrificed yourself for each other on numerous occasions, and that bond leaves a mark."

"But we got the burn when _he_ touched us, not when we touched each other?" added Alfred.

"Not that kind of mark" Dumbledore said. "It lives in your very skin."

"So the thing that stopped an evil ghost from kidnapping us and keeping us in a basement for the rest of our lives, was love? Isn't that a little far fetched dude?" America raised an eyebrow.

"It may sound corny, but yes it is. Love and brotherhood stopped the dark lord from killing you".

The he took his hand and ruffled they boys' hair, being extra careful to stay far away from the curls. (Harry had explained the boy's reaction to them being touched over one of their weekly lunch meetings).

He walked out and the two went back to happily eating their candy, which disappeared before the next morning.

**_Later_**

The boys walked into the Gryffindor room, smiling as they did and spotted the three talking above the banister.

"Nice to know you missed us so much!" yelled America smiling.

The three stopped their conversation and looked over.

"Alfred, Mathew!" they shouted running down the steps.

"Are you alright?" Hermione checked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Although in all honesty, she does act as a mother to them.

'If it weren't for me these boys would be lying six feet under' she reasoned in her head.

"Yes, we're fine. How about you three?"

"Good" Ron answered. "My pride hurt after having to surrender, but not a scratch on me".

"What about you Hermione?" Mathew asked.

"Never better" she answered with a smile.

"Harry bro, are you alright. You took quite a hit in room?"

Harry smiled at them.

'How could I have ever thought they were a danger to us?' he thought.

"You just fought the dark lord, saved my life again when you could have run, hit your own heads and spent three days in the hospital and you're asking how _I'm _feeling." He raised an eyebrow.

"To be quite honest we've been through much, much worse" Mathew said with a sad smile.

"This was barley a pinprick. Try being shot." Added Alfred. "Now that's something complain about. Really at this point, we don't feel anything short of being run over by a tank. In fact once…"

Mathew slapped the back of Alfred's and shot him a look and America shut up.

"Never mind" mumbled.

Another thing they feel guilty about.

All this time they were pushing for information and answered they never took a look at what they already had.

The training, the pain tolerance, the ability to lie and move quietly.

Harry has had a very hard childhood, but he can't imagine how what they possibly could have went through.

The three even remember when they said their brother has tried to kill Alfred with a cursed chair before and now apparently the two have been shot, probably more than once.

None of the trio has ever even had a death threat, let alone an attempt.

The two must have been through hell and back more times than the devil himself and they just kept pushing for information.

But that one comment just put it over the edge.

No twelve years old should have had to go through that alone.

They vowed to be better friends.

"Look" Harry said. "I'm fine. I know that for some odd reason you two are completely resistant to caring about yourselves, but for once feel free to, alright. No one will think of you any less for it".

The two shrugged.

"Why should we?" America said shallowly. "We are just two people. What do we matter in the grand scheme of things? The way to make ourselves matter is by putting others ahead of ourselves. That really is the only way we ever feel like we've accomplished something, if we have somehow made the world better. Like the Romans, sure many tribes before have blindly conquered lands, but they created something beautiful and revolutionary out of it. They did it by caring for the nations they conquered and they built an empire".

The three looked at him; they never expected something so deep to come out of Alfred.

"But it's not wrong to worry about yourself sometimes too" Hermione said.

'It is when you have a country of millions to take care of' Mathew added in his mind.

"And for once you will" said Ron stepping forward.

He really felt bad for them.

They had saved Harry, helped him on numerous occasions and so much more and he was always pushing for harder interrogations.

"For once you are going to care about yourselves. Now come on, let's get ready for dinner. I can't wait to see Gryffindor kick the snake's butts!"

The two smiled and ran up the stairs with their friends.

They also couldn't wait for that night.


	20. Final Goodbyes

**That night**

The five were sitting at their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.

They were waiting for the point ceremony to start and were all anxious.

"So do you think we're going to win?" asked Mathew.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter if we win or lose, we know we were the best" reasoned Hermione.

"Plus I think I single handedly broke the house with all the points I got taken away. How was I supposed to know that if you don't put the frog's tears in _before _the rats tongue, the whole thing would explode?" He joked.

The four others raised their hands and Alfred pretended to pout.

"So I guess I'm all alone. All my friends have abandoned me, this is so unfair." he said melodramatically. "All though i can understand why. Still! How can they leave this gorgeousness out of the allies."

"Alfred, your french quarter is showing." Mathew teased.

The rest rolled their eyes, and Mrs. McGonagall banged her spoon on her cup three times to draw the room's attention.

"Another year, gone" Dumbledore stood.

"And know as I understand it, the house cup needs a awarding and the points stand just."

He smiled down at the audience and took out a scroll.

"In fourth place"

"Doesn't he mean last" snickered Draco from the Slytherin table, which earned him a dirty look from the five Gryffindors.

"Hufflepuff with three hundred and twelve points."

That went as a shock to most; usual they were first or second due to their kind and quiet nature.

"In third" Dumbledore continued. "Ravenclaw with three hundred and fifty two points".

There was some light clapping at the Ravenclaw table, mostly due to the fact that for the first time in four years they weren't dead last.

They usually are last to their kind of stuck up behavior, and know it all personalities.

True they get the most academic points, but they lose a terrible amount for rude comments about other houses intelligence ratios.

"In second place Gryffindor with four hundred and twenty points."

The Gryffindors clapped reasonably loud.

This is their usual spot in point system, seeing as Hufflepuffs win almost every year.

The five also were happy, considering that if the teachers had seen them doing a single thing this year, they probably would have had zero points.

"And in first" Dumbledore continued dramatically. "With four hundred and forty five. Slytherin"

The Slytherin table burst out in applause, happy to have moved from their third place usual spot.

Their flag symbol dropped from the ceiling and confetti fall around their table.

"Take that, twats!" Draco mouthed the nations from the Gryffindor table.

"We don't really care. Unless you haven't noticed, Matt and I are not exactly short on self-esteem." America yelled over.

Now Draco sent them a smirk and went back to celebrating with his table mates.

The two just rolled their eyes and began to reach for the food in the center of the table, when Dumbledore began speaking again.

"Well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin, however" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Recent events must be taken into account. And I have a few last minute points to award."

The entire room went silent and turned towards the headmaster.

"If only they were this quiet during class" snickered one of the teachers.

"To Miss Hermione Granger" Dumbledore spoke. "For cool use of intellect while others were in grave peril. Five points."

The Gryffindor table cheered and Hermione smiled.

"Next" he continued. "To Mr. Ronald Weasely. For knowing when to retreat to fight another day is the best option. Five points".

"To Mr. Harold Potter for the best game of catch the key this school has ever seen. Five points."

"Next, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award ten points to Nevile Longbottom".

Neville was smiling wider than the Cheshire Cat at and everyone was cheering him right back.

"We're tied with Slytherin." Hermione excitedly exclaimed.

"And finally" Dumbledore finished. "For pure bravery, brotherhood and for being the best military tacticians this school has ever seen. Even when under fire keeping a level head and the eye on the target."

Then the professor looked at the two and smiled.

"And for never leaving a man behind. I award Mr. Mathew Williams and Mr. Alfred F. Jones… Or should I call you general" he laughed, and so did the rest of the (non-slytherin) room.

"Yes I think I will. General Mathew Williams and General Alfred F. Jones. I award you twenty points."

The two sat there shocked and the rest of the Gryffindor table cheered.

"We won! Did you hear? we won!" Ron yelled happily.

"Why aren't you two cheering?"

It was true; they had a faraway look in their eyes and quite honestly looked on the verge of tears.

"Hey are you ok?" Hermione asked, suddenly not so interested in the changing banners and confetti.

"Yeah, we're fine" Alfred said through a forced smile.

"Just get back to celebrating."

Reluctantly they did and a few minutes later forgot about the two in the heavy festivities.

But the twins were still sitting there.

This brought back to many memories, especially being called general.

Too many battles in which they were rewarded for having more people on the other side killed than their own.

Too many memories were flashing through their heads to enjoy the festivities.

Even Draco, who had been complaining the entire time since Dumbledore had made the awards, looked over at them and felt a small ping of empathy.

He really wasn't a bad person without feelings like most people like to believe. He was just heavily versed in the art of revenge.

He saw the two on the near verge of tears and couldn't bring himself to give them a sarcastic congratulation like he planned to.

So he just turned back to his friends and continued the party.

Eventually the twins pushed back their feelings of guilt and joined the party too.

Stitching on an all too familiar fake smile.

**Next day**

The five friends waited by the train to board to get back to home.

As they were about to leave Harry, Mathew and Alfred looked towards Hagrid.

"Come on guys" said Hermione holding open the door.

"One minute please" Mathew said running to Hagrid, his brother in tow.

"Me too" Harry added chasing after them.

They ran up to Hagrid and he smiled at them.

"Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did ya?" he laughed.

"I have gifts before ya go."

"Fist for Harry" he said pulling a small red book out of his pocket. "This is for you".

Harry looked at it and opened it curiously.

Inside there was a moving picture of him as a baby with his parents.

"Thanks Hagrid" He said.

"Don't mention it" Hagrid chuckled. "Now run along, I need to talk to these two before the train leaves." He said pointing to the twins.

Harry nodded and ran back to the train to meet up with the rest of the trio.

"Now" he said, bending down to look the two in the eye. "I know we didn't meet under the best of circumstances but I want to apologize for how I treated ya' two before."

"No problem" they answered together.

"Twins" Hagrid rolled his eyes. "Well besides that I do have a special gift for you two."

"For Alfred" he said pulling out small box.

America excitedly tore open the box and looked inside.

There was a cape and on the back it said 'A one of a kind superhero, there to save the world'.

America started to get misty eyes.

"Thank you" He whispered. "This is amazing. I don't even know what to say."

"No thank you necessary" Hagrid smiled. "And for Mathew".

He pulled out a small lighter from his pocket and placed it in his hand.

"You see this is a very special lighter. It senses when the urge is near, so when it starts to glow, use it to make a campfire. This one helped me so many years ago when I had the same problem."

Canada was astounded.

"This is the best thing I've ever gotten" he smiled hugging Hagrid.

"Thank you so much."

"It's my pleasure" Hagrid smiled back, misty eyed. "People like us need to stick together."

Then the train horn beeped.

"Go on now, can't miss the train" he shooed them away.

"See you next year" Alfred shouted back.

"See ya' next year".

"Oh and one last thing." Hagrid shouted back. "If that brother of yours Arthur be giving you a hard time, tell him that you have me to ruff him up a bit"

"Will do" Mathew giggled boarding the train, "Will do".

"Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it" Hermione said sliding into the same seat she had on the way to Hogwarts.

"I'm not going home, not really" Harry smiled.

"I agree" said Mathew. "Home is where family and friends are, so I have a home all over the world."

"Agreed" said Alfred.

And the train sped away, not to come back until the next year.


	21. Ending Authors Note

Hi everyone, well that's the end of book one and I have an announcement.

Book two is already in the works and should have some stuff posted in a day or so, but just to let you know i write out large portions before i post so i will post sections 10,000 words or longer every few months or so.

Also a few Dangan Ronpa stories will be going up for those interested in the fandom.

I really hope you like my first fanfiction and please comment if you have a suggestion for the next.

Bye!


End file.
